Alternative options
by And26169
Summary: Corrin must make some major decisions throughout Fire Emblem Fates, but not all options are available to the player. Here are some other decisions Corrin could have chosen. Rated T for character death (this IS fire emblem...) Chapters 26 onwards detail games other than Fates, as I ran out of plot holes to exploit.
1. Intro Ch4: Asking the queen

**Author's notes: Alright, another scenario to take into consideration.**

 **Guest reviewer: That one was actually a decent idea. Too bad it's already uploaded so I can't put that in.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any of the characters.**

 _Corrin is in his room with Queen Mikoto. Sakura and Hinoka were saved from the faceless (this is set at the end of chapter 4)_

Mikoto: Welcome back, Corrin! This is your old room.

Corrin: And... What is this?

Mikoto: Oh! That's a picture you drew when you were a little boy. This is your father, this is me, and that's you. So cute!

Corrin: ( _sigh_ ) What to do now?

Continue talking about the room

 **Ask a favor**

Ask about how I was kidnapped

Agree, this stuff is SO adorable!

Corrin: Queen Mikoto, I know this may be abrupt, but can I ask a favor?

Mikoto: You may, what is it?

Corrin: You know how you cast a magic spell that makes soldiers lose the will to fight.

Mikoto: Yes, what about it. I will never take it down, if that is what you wish.

Corrin: No! Just the opposite. Just because I've spent so much time in Nohr doesn't mean I'm infected with Nohrian! In fact, I've thought of a way to make the spell work on the faceless.

Mikoto: ( _gushing_ ) What? Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Corrin: Simple, make the area in which the field has an effect surround Hoshido _and_ Nohr. If the Nohrians have no will to fight in their own kingdom, their mages will lose the will to produce faceless.

Mikoto: YES! How did I not think of that? I'll do it right away! See you in about half an hour. ( _running away_ )

Corrin: I guess I know where I got my "take control" attitude from, and my merciful intentions.

 _The sound of concrete falling echoes through the castle._

Corrin: Mother, are you OK? I guess I should check...

* * *

 _Mikoto is standing in front of a large pile of rubble. She has a few bruises and is clearly in pain, but she seems happy anyway._

Corrin: Mother! Are you hurt?

Mikoto: And butterfingers strikes again. I tried just adding more and more powerful gems to make the field larger... And the structure couldn't handle it. I guess I'll have to build another one before Nohr notices.

Corrin: I'm happy to help too! Maybe if we use some stronger building materials...

Mikoto: Even if it is the only good the Nohrians have ever done, at least they have let you embrace your natural smarts.

Corrin: Anyway, where is the nearest quarry I can use?...

Mikoto: Right here inside the palace. This isn't the first time this has happened.

Corrin: Huh? Well, at least we were prepared for this blunder... Oh, shoot! I dropped my sword. Well, I guess I won't have any need for it anymore. Especially as it probably broke...

Mikoto: Well, we mustn't leave a trip hazard lying around like that. We can always put it in a souvenirs case to remind us of how we got you back!

Corrin: Great idea. Anyway, where is this quarry you speak of?

Kagero: I saw the anti-fighter building collapsing! Are you OK?

Mikoto: Yes. I could do with all the help I can get, though. This thing won't rebuild itself.

Kagero: I shall now summon the army. If you need help, our forces are more than happy to offer it. Also, what happened?

Mikoto: I was hoping to expand the range into Nhor, so they would lose the will to produce the faceless. It was Corrin's idea. However, I didn't foresee that the magic stones would be so heavy that the structure would collapse. Oops...

Kagero: With your permission, I should be able to give the order.

Mikoto: Yes please.

Kagero: I shall do so right away ( _vanishes_ )

Mikoto: Well, back to that sword. It's probably down on the stairs there.

Corrin: So it is.

Mikoto: And here is the souvenirs case. I reminder that, no matter what, you will always return.

Corrin: I guess it's fitting that it bent into a boomerang shape then.

Mikoto: Yes. Did you drop it like that on purpose, because it looks like a piece of art.

Corrin: No. I was just worried that you had hurt yourself when accidentally demolishing your building.

* * *

 _About a day later_

Azura: Your magesty... I don't know why, but. I feel scared. I'm scared there might be an invasion from a third kingdom.

Mikoto: There is no need to worry. They will end up remaining peaceful the instant they enter.

Azura: Well, I would prefer it if you expanded the field further. Make it so it reaches the bottom of the bottomless canyon! The furthest part of the waters. You should use my pendant.

Mikoto: Thank you. I'll just put it in here and... Done!

Corrin: And no mishaps. Brilliant.

Ryoma: Corrin, you seem to have the Yato.

Corrin: WHAT THE- Um, I guess I will just have to find another souvenirs case.

Ryoma: I guess I will just have to ask Orochi what this means... Orochi!

Orochi: If you need a divination, I'm sorry. I... Just don't know what is going on. I just got a super weird combination of cards. I'm going to have to look up the original tables on this, as I don't see any mention of it in the archives. I thought it was just a combination that you just couldn't get: Darkness Jack, Storm King, Change 6, Light Ace, Change 3, Light 4, Darkness 4, Balance 2, the wild card, Change 10, then finally Light Queen. Everything up to the last three symbolize an important choice, with major sacrifice and regret regardless of the outcome. I can only assume that fate was for Corrin. However, the wild card often means fate has changed unexpectedly. The 10 of change only supports this more. Although I have no idea why I ended up with light queen of all things.

Corrin: Maybe because I, as the person who was going to make the choice, threw a wrench into the future by thinking of making a stronger hive mind preventing people from fighting. As for the light Queen, that could be because Mikoto was the first to stop procrastinating and build it!

Orochi: Oh, maybe I won't need a visit to the archives, if we have a portable knowledge fortress standing in front of us.

Corrin: I admit, I get my a lot of my tactics from Elise and Leo.

Azura: Well, the building looks finished!

* * *

 _Garon's palace_

Garon: ( _Groans of_ _de_ _creasing discomfort_ ) There is a deep... Resentment in me. Tell Xander to call off his troops. We are to stop our invasion of Hoshido.

Beruka: That would have happened even if you hadn't ordered it. All of our soldiers have lost the will to fight. Even Peri, who loves nothing more than to kill, has put up her weapons.

Garon: I admit, I have no will to continue this war either. I don't know what sorcery this is, but I at least like it. I feel so much more comfortable without the ability to kill. I can only hope Hoshido feels the same.

Beruka: I guess Corrin's sudden display of mercy must have moved us all.

Garon: Y-yes. He was very determined to stop me. Thanks, Corrin. I hope you live a happy life in Hoshido. However, I must pay for my own sins. Send a message to Hoshido that I am relinquishing control of Nhor to Queen Mikoto

Beruka: WHAT?! Are you sure? Well, orders are orders...

* * *

 _Mozu's village_

Mozu: That's the last of the faceless. And just when I was getting good at hunting them, too...

Old woman: Well, we sould celebrate the end of this madness.

Mozu: Yes! The children have stopped fighting as well. All the reason to celebrate we have ever had.

* * *

 _Xander's army_

Xander: I... Don't know what to do. I've just not got the will to fight. What has gotten into me?

Peri: Anyone for a game of tag?

Xander: Even the sociopath refuses to kill. Ugh. OK, you're it!

Peri: Tag! No, I'm not.

* * *

 _The invisible army_

Invader: …

Invader: …

 _They retreat._

* * *

 _Q_ _ueen Mikoto's palace_

Mikoto: I guess this peace will last for my whole life. This is so wonderful.

Azura: It's better. As my pendant is in there too, this peace will continue, even if just the one of us is alive.

Corrin: And noting the lack of war, I'm sure it will last for decades, or even centuries to come.

 **And Corrin lives in Hoshido.** **Thus,** **the story is prevented. Oops...**


	2. Intro Ch5: Fragile swords

**Author's notes: OK, how did I not think of this one earlier?**

 **Disclaimer: Same as before...**

 _It's the ultra depressing cutscene at the start of chapter 5. The streets of Hoshido are bustling. A hooded figure steps out of the crowd. A translucent green hand breaks out of the hooded cloak, and Corrin's sword grown with a dark red aura._

Corrin: (That's... Strange to say the least. What should I do?)

Wait and see what happens...

 **Break the sword**

Draw the sword against the hooded figure

 _Corrin throws the sword the the ground and stamps on it._

Corrin: Everyone, flee! My sword... it's doing something strange! (Oh, why isn't this one of the fragile weapons of the good old days?)

Boy: Yikes! Let's run!

Hooded figure: (No... The sword was supposed to be under my control. I must seize it before it breaks!)

 _The sword breaks to a kick from Corrin. A fountain of beautiful purple fireballs harmlessly splutters from the crack._

Hooded figure: (Damn! Curse that prince! Ugh, and now everyone is on high alert...)

Corrin: C-can someone explain this?! My sword just caught fire! Oh well, it's not like I'll be needing a weapon here in Hoshido anyway...

Mikoto: That is what King Garon does to people. He makes traps. I fear he was planning to destroy all of Hoshido with that sword.

Corrin: Gods... That's awful...

Takumi: So it's a GOOD JOB you diffused it just in time.

Corrin: A-a good job indeed... Woah, I almost got killed there. Used as just another pawn to suicide bomb for Garon. And with the ironic disguise of a gift. I hate that dirty fake father.

Hinoka: So... You will stay with us...?

Corrin: Yes.

Ryoma: Corrin, I believe there is a group of people you should meet on the borderlands.

* * *

 _In a plain on the edge of Hoshido, the Nohr siblings enter the realm. They don't know that Mikoto isn't dead yet!_

Peri: Hey, wait. I... I don't seem to want to kill. What is going on?!

Xander: I'm having that feeling of weakness too. It's... Unsettling.

Leo: It must be Mikoto's no will to fight magic trick. I can't say I'm mad at her, though, as she is just doing what any Queen should.

Camilla: I'm just feeling ( _yawn_ ) so sleepy at the minute...

Elise: Well, I never really liked fighting anyway, so that will explain why I don't feel any different.

Camilla: Hey, wait. Is that Corrin?! CORRIN! Come to us!

Corrin: Hello. I, for some reason, don't feel any hatred for you, despite the fact you lied to me, almost got me killed, and are trying to invade another kingdom.

Camilla: It's probably because you just love your adoptive family that much, don't you?

Elise: "No will to fight" magic is more likely. He wants to hate us, but can't because magic. Well, we can always stay as friends, can't we?

Corrin: Friends. Probably pen-pals... Well, that's assuming you survive your next encounter with Garon! Ha ha.

Xander: Gods help us...

Corrin: Eh, whatever. You shouldn't need a God if you're accepted by Hoshido. You get hospitality, and we get the comfort of Nohr not having an army. I'll tell Mikoto you're here to... Migrate into Hoshido.

* * *

 _In the Hoshidan royal palace_

Corrin: Mother, we have a group of refugees arriving from Nohr. They mean no harm, mostly because of a certain magic field, and approve our hospitality here.

Mikoto: Sure! We are more than willing to accept anyone if Nohr is treating them that badly. Where are they?

Corrin: Some plains near the border. I'll take you there if you want.

* * *

 _Back the the chapter 6 plains._

Corrin: Army of Nhor, you're about to meet the Queen of Hoshido. Because of this, you should probably lose the weapons. The reason why she's behind me is because she is a bit... Accident prone. She will be here shortly, though.

Xander: Understood...

Felicia: Looks like I might actually meet someone who understands how hard it is being clumsy all the time.

 _Mikoto enters the field in a clearly damaged cart._

Mikoto: Sorry for the delay everyone! I'd just like to say that all those who are trampled on by Nhor are welcome in Hoshido. I'm not the strategist here, but something was said about depopulation. For the record, I have no idea what that means.

Leo: Depopulation is where someone weakens a country by removing all the people. The traditional method of doing this is through war and violence, but attracting people to another country is a viable alternative.

Elise: So in a nutshell, everyone abandons Nohr and that makes it useless.

Mikoto: I didn't know depopulation was a war tactic!

Corrin: No, mother. It's usually a war tactic, but this time we are using it for peace. Because everyone here is welcome in Hoshido, they aren't working for Nohr. Thus, as a side effect, Nohr becomes less powerful. Hence why your strategist liked it.

Mikoto: OK. At least one of us two can figure out this stuff. ( _to the Nohrian army_ ) Well, side effects aside, you are welcome here in Hoshido. Is that all I need to say?

Corrin: I think so.

Xander: So... What is happening to us?

Corrin: You get a new life in Hoshido. You are welcome!

Camilla: I am willing to give it a go.

Effie: Elise, that means we can be equals now. No fancy royal stuff to get in the way.

Elise: ( _Very, very, VERY loud!_ ) YAY! WE CAN BE TRUE FRIENDS!

Effie: Careful, my ears aren't as strong as my muscles.

Elise: Oops. Sorry.

Corrin: (Well, that's the end of that invasion.)

Mikoto: Corrin, I'm starting to think these people are more than just refugees, but they seem trustworthy.

Corrin: Actually, you know they're trustworthy. They don't have the will to fight because-

Mikoto: Of the spell, yes!

Xander: (Crown prince of Nohr, reduced to a Hoshidan peasant. And yet I still think that's a good deal... Peace is so valuable, I am willing to trade my kingdom for it. Not something I would have said a week ago!)

 **Well, that was awkward. I'd hate to think how much Garon's groans would increase in discomfort.**


	3. Intro Ch6: the game

**Author's notes: this will be a series of one-shots detailing ways in which Corrin could get out of his "choice" in chapter 6 (or maybe some from other chapters).**

 **Discaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or any of the characters.**

 _There is a green plain with two tributaries of a river joining in the middle of the plain. The armies of Hoshido and Nohr are battling furiously, with only the awkward positioning of the river preventing the battle from turning to genocide. However, everyone stops to watch their royals battle not with swords, but words. The Nohrians and Hoshidans both wishing for Corrin to join them. All 8 step-siblings are waiting for Corrin's decision._

Ryoma: This way...

Sakura: Bi-big brother?

Elise: He's my brother!

Xander: We're your family...

 _Corrin's eight siblings (Oh, the horror...) watch in awe as Corrin makes his decision:_

Defend Hoshido

Side with Nohr

Refuse to choose a side

Join the battle in smash

 **Try something witty**

 _A smile lurks on Corrin's face._

Corrin: This is a very difficult choice. I will betray one of your families, regardless of my stance. I know I must choose the side of justice, to fight the guilty for the innocent. Regardless of which heritage I like best. So, I will side with the victim against the aggressor. Whichever side attacks next is the one I will betray, and the victim is the side I shall join. So, who will strike first and lose me?

 _Xander and Ryoma are both temporarily lost for words. Sukura shows a devious grin on her face, which Elise, Leo and Hinoka return. Takumi is furious._

Takumi: Did you see Queen Mikoto die in front of you? That was their doing.

Leo: Lord Takumi, did you not launch this counter-attack? You are a true hypocrite.

 _Xander almost jumps off his horse in the realization that he can do something clever._

Xander: We must now retreat! If we attack Hoshido here and now, we will suffer a great loss.

Corrin: Your use of words is almost as good as your use of weaponry.

Ryoma: Do not be tempted to attack! They are luring us into a trap.

 _The Hoshidan army is barely phased, and starts preparing a charge._

Ryoma: It's the kind of trap that involves a dragon! I order a retreat, NOW!

Corrin: Looks like Xander's challenge of wit has been accepted.

 _The Hoshidan army, except the three birthright siblings (who were in on the plan), run away faster than the 100m sprint._

Ryoma: And they're sent packing before they even know the size of the dragon. Having a less confident army has it's apparent advantages.

Leo: Hey, looks like the battle has stopped. And I was hoping for a good fight.

Sukura: ( _overjoyed_ ) No more war? Th-that's so wonderful! Thank you so much, big b-brother.

Camilla: Oh my. I can have four more siblings to play with? That's such an opportunity! You never cease to amaze, Corrin.

Corrin: Camilla, just make sure you don't do anything that I may consider an 'attack'.

Camilla: Spoilsport...

 _Peri goes to Xander in a very stroppy mood._

Peri: WAAAH! I was hoping for a fun battle! Why has everyone left?!

Ryoma, Corrin and Xander: The battle is over, and hopefully the war too.

 _Peri immediately stamps off. However, an army of near invisible soldiers approaches the nine siblings._

Ryoma: See Corrin, Nohr is attacking us.

Xander: ( _at the same time_ ) See Corrin, Hoshido is attacking us.

Corrin: I... Don't think these are from either army.

Peri: ( _Turning around_ ) D-does that mean they are fair game to slaughter? YAY! I was hoping for a good battle!

 _Peri promptly destroys the near-invisible warriors (which had swiftly became closer to worriers), with the assistance of the nine siblings._

Corrin: What was all that about?

Ryoma: I know not. However, the threat is gone, so we do not need to know.

Leo: That being said, I would advise we stay on our guards anyway.

Takumi: What he said! There could be reinforcements nearby. They're near-invisible, so expect stealth. It looks like our bows can guard against a new threat.

Xander: Time to report this to Garon.

Corrin: As you have just retreated, you may not like his reactions...

Xander: Well, the joke will be on him. This war is over, and if he refuses to admit the facts, I will organize a coup.

Ryoma: As you have said, this war is over now. Looks like little brother over here has just single-handedly forced us into peace.

Corrin: ( _laughing_ ) I think "single-mouthedly" would describe it better.

Camilla: That's my adorable little brother. Using his cute charm to get everyone to stop fighting. Congratulations.

 _The nine siblings walk towards Nohr in high spirits, sending a Nohrian messenger by wyvern ahead of them to alert king Garon. They meet King Garon in a small village near the capital._

* * *

Garon: Lord Xander! You dare to side with Hoshido under direct orders to destroy them? That is treason. Y-you will be executed for this now! Leo, prove your worthiness as my new heir.

Leo: How about no? You are the only one disobeying orders.

Garon: What? I am answerable to no-one. You cannot have orders that overrule mine. Well, I know Corrin with his double-heritage will be useless, and Camilla will side with Corrin, and Elise is a healer who refuses to attack anyone. ARGH! Do I have to do everything myself?! I will... Urr... Elect an heir later. For now, I will slaughter you on the spot for your treachery against Nohr!

 _A veil of purple swirls around Garon as he prepares to strike. He prepares his magic tome for attack._

Garondorf: You will die now.

 _Garon fires shots of magic at Corrin and the siblings, only to miss everyone horribly many times. The nine siblings dodge expertly as they can concentrate everything on one foe. Garon still fights back mercilessly. They defeat Garon after a stupidly high amount of turns, and he dies._

Corrin: ( _exhausted_ ) That was very hard. But we... Won...

Xander: Garon was a formidable foe. However, he is defeated now and Nohr can set up peaceful trade with Hoshido.

Takumi: Well, I will at least _try_ to get my people to tolerate yours. I'm not sure everyone will be too eager to settle down with the kingdom that just attacked them.

Elise: Don't worry! I'll just prove to them how fun playing with us can be.

Camilla: I will assist in this task.

Corrin: ( _under his breath_ ) Gods save us all...

Leo: Maybe we should do the coronations of Kings Xander and Ryoma in their opposite kingdoms. Ryoma in Nohr, Xander in Hoshido. Such a huge event being entrusted with another country is guaranteed to show positive relations.

Xander and Ryoma: Great idea! I will just get it organized in a few months...

Sakura: Or, we could g-give Lord Corrin the role of king. He's in both royal families, and already stopped a huge battle with diplomacy. He deserves the role, and has an aptitude for it.

Takumi: If only it worked like that...

Corrin: I'm not sure I would be able to handle TWO squabbling kingdoms.

 _The nine siblings laugh as they walk into a nearby forest. And they all live boringly ever after._

 **Author's notes: And that's the first scenario done!**


	4. Intro Ch6: waiting

**Author's notes: Another scenario for chapter 6.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or any of the characters.**

 _There is a green plain with two tributaries of a river joining in the middle of the plain. The armies of Hoshido and Nohr are battling furiously, with only the awkward positioning of the river preventing the battle from turning to genocide. However, everyone stops to watch their royals battle not with swords, but words. The Nohrians and Hoshidans both wishing for Corrin to join them. All 8 step-siblings are waiting for Corrin's decision._

Ryoma: This way...

Sakura: Bi-big brother?

Elise: He's my brother!

Xander: We're your family...

 _Corrin's eight siblings watch in awe as he makes his decision:_

Defend Hoshido

Side with Nohr

Refuse to choose a side

Join the battle in smash

 **Wait for a miracle...**

Corrin: I... Need time. To make this decision. C-can someone stall out the battle while I consider my options?

Elise: On it! ( _A cyan light spreads across the plain_ )

Sukura: Um... I guess I can do this? ( _A pink light spreads across the plain. As it merges with Elise's cyan light, it becomes a blue like the sky._ )

Ryoma: I am afraid time is something we cannot afford when defending Hoshido from Nohr. We must continue.

Xander: Continue your attack. Corrin, time is not something we can give you.

Corrin: Wait! Stop fighting! Ngh. There is no hope stopping these two.

 _The soldiers fight, but seem to act like ghosts. Swords go straight through their victims, but don't deal any damage. The green plain stays exactly that, green. No deaths, no injuries, no real battle._

Sakura: I-I didn't know my healing field was that potent. S-sorry if I m-messed it up.

Elise: ( _laughing_ ) Wow. My healing field and Sakura's combined just stalled out the entire battle. I just seriously beat both of the armies! All for you, Corrin.

 _Corrin has grass on his cape from when he fainted but was then immediately awakened by the healing._

Corrin: What is going on? Is this a dream?

Elise: Probably! I would pinch you, but my healing field makes you immune to pain.

Corrin: …

Camilla: Elise, what is going on. I would ask the Gods, but it is clear they aren't the ones to thank here.

Elise: Both me and the princess of Hoshido called a healing field to stall the bahahah...

 _Elise is now laughing so hard that she isn't breathing, but the healing fields keep her alive. She falls onto her back with all four limbs in the air like a cat with a ball of string._

Takumi: What sorcery is this?! My shots aren't doing anything.

Sakura: Sorry... I just wanted to give lord C-corrin time to make his decision...

Oboro: Why won't the Nhorian scum just DIE ALREADY?!

Leo: Can someone inform me of this? Why is there no death all of a sudden?

Corrin: I think you should ask your sister that question. If you can get her to stop laughing...

Leo: What do you mean? What madness is Elise performing?

Corrin: She cast a healing field. It's so strong that all wounds are being healed while they are being made. It was to buy me some time to make my decision... Although I don't think it's relevant anymore, as both armies have been rendered useless...

Elise: Ner ner nee ner ner. I'm the best of the best, able to defeat two armies in one fell swoop. Have fun beating THAT, Xander!

Xander: (crying) I... I... I admit defeat at the hands of you, Elise. Gods, this is embarrassing. Please put an end to this.

Sakura: C-can "no" count as an answer?

Ryoma: Although I never thought I would call you a Goddess, you are just as powerful as one. I must surrender, as I have no hope of victory. You have defeated our armies. Take your victory.

Sakura: With the help of princess Elise of Nohr, of course.

Corrin: I find it fitting that a Hoshidan and Nohrian cause peace by accidentally helping one another.

Azura: And equally fitting that their goal was to help a prince of both kingdoms.

Felicia: Corrin! Are you OK?

Corrin: Yes. Now I ask, can you cast a healing field?

Felicia: I thought you said you were fine. However, orders are orders. ( _An orange field scatters across the plain, turning the sky as white as a growing cloud_ )

 _The soldiers begin to grow taller. Fat changes to muscle, as everyone in the battlefield grows stronger. Corrin is forced to use his dragonstone's full power to keep himself in a human form. The healing field has grown so strong, that it healed decades-old battle scars. Horses grew into majestic steeds, pegususes into angels, wyverns into full on dragons._

Xander: Is this supposed to be the consolation prize? I feel... So strong. I think... NO! I cannot.

Corrin: If you are thinking about challenging Garon, there is no better time than the present.

Elise: Yes! We don't need him bossing us around anymore.

Sakura: I-is he the reason for this mess? I guess it is your d-duty to slay him.

Xander: WHAT?! How dare you, you little... Although you are correct.

Ryoma: Is the Nohrian army turning coat? D-do my eyes deceive me? I feel as though I might faint any second, but some force is not letting me. I feel so strong though. Like I could take my revenge on Nohr on my own.

Hinoka: Well, I don't know what you're waiting for! Unless you want to get bested by both of your little sisters.

 _Hinoka quickly flies off. Xander follows her as an ally._

* * *

Garon: ( _Groans of increasing discomfort_ ) I have not received a report. Is the battle lost?

Xander: Yes. The battle is lost for you. I have decided to turn traitor against you, father. The cause, was Elise.

Hinoka: Nhor is now fighting for Hoshido, not your orders. Princesses Elise and Sukura have commanded it.

Garon: Elise was the one to turn coat on Nohr?

Xander: And Corrin. And now me.

Garon: Blasted Corrin. Curse that draconic, double-edged, shameful prince of anarchy!

Hinoka: I think "democracy" is a better term. I know that you are just jealous that Elise is better than you.

Xander: Besides, we technically won. The Hoshidan army surrendered to Elise and Sukura. It's just that we were forced to do the same.

Garon: Take me to Elise, now. I wish to see this mess with my own eyes.

Xander: You will not be able to. For you will be dead where you stand.

 _Garon is instantly defeated by one strike from the powered-up Xander. Nhor's freedom had commenced, and the news spread at the speed of the sound of Garon's screams. Hinoka climbed down from her angelic pegasus. She planted a white flag of surrender on the fresh corpse. She then took to informing the group in the healing field._

* * *

Hinoka: We just beat king Garon. Hoshido wins!

Xander: I guess so...

Elise: What happened?

Hinoka: We just beat king Garon, so now Nohr is free from his tyranny.

Elise: Yipee... Wait, what? What did you do to father?

Xander: He turned coat on Nohr, so I gave him the appropriate punishment.

Elise: Oh... Well, I guess that means I really did beat Nohr.

Ryoma: And with Queen Mikoto gone, we are both the new kings. I guess we can agree to peace.

Corrin: Yes. So, you'd better make sure your kingdoms grow strong together. Or this shall happen to you.

Elise: Yeah, be friends or else! Oh, it is so fun being the one with power. I can play you like the violin.

Ryoma: I don't think we have much of a choice in the matter. Nohr and Hoshido will stand together.

Sakura: Th-there is finally peace? Gods, thank you so much!

Corrin: You only need to thank yourself, Sakura.

 **And that's another boring good ending. Man, Corrin could have pulled the revelations path so much better than he did.**


	5. Intro ch6: stop with force

**Author's notes: I decided to go back to my roots for this alternative option: Chapter 6!**

 **Mr. Amibo: That's an... Interesting request. ( _confused_ ) I guess I'll try it at some point?**

 **Disclaimer: Guess.**

 _The armies of Hoshido and Nohr are battling furiously, with only the awkward positioning of a river preventing the battle from turning to genocide. However, everyone stops to watch their royals battle not with swords, but words. The Nohrians and Hoshidans both wishing for Corrin to join them. All 8 step-siblings are waiting for Corrin's decision._

Ryoma: This way...

Sakura: Bi-big brother?

Elise: He's my brother!

Xander: We're your family...

 _Corrin's eight siblings watch in awe as Corrin makes his decision:_

Defend Hoshido

Side with Nohr

Refuse to choose a side

Join the battle in smash

 **Stop the battle, by force if necessary**

Corrin: Both of you. I request that you stop fighting now, such that I can be with both of you.

Ryoma: What? How can you expect us to make peace with Nohr, which does nothing but stab us in the back and invade us at every possible opportunity?

Xander: Speak for yourself. You seem fairly insistent on fighting us.

 _Ryoma and Xander rush towards each-other. They each lunge with their swords_

Corrin: This ends now!

 _Corrin jumps towards Xander and Ryoma, lining up Yato to clash with the two swords. He then performs a downwards strike (like Cloud's f-air) onto the clashing swords. Raijinto and Siegfried fall harmlessly to the ground, bouncing away from Corrin like helpless Magikarp. Corrin then dashes toward the swords, placing them in the invisible area known as his inventory._

Corrin: You two. Peace. Now.

Xander: Hey, wait! Give us back our weapons!

Ryoma: I already told you that I am fated to have Raijinto!

Corrin: The fact they are divine weapons means we must take even greater responsibility with them. Therefore, I am confiscating them until you learn how to be peaceful.

Ryoma: What? B-but... I need to defend my kingdom!

Xander: And I need to follow Garon's order!

Corrin: You can do that through talking and unity.

Xander: ( _annoyed_ ) Sure, MOTHER.

 _A small tear causes Corrin's left eye to shine slightly._

Elise: ( _pointing at Xander_ ) Haha! Not so much of a "divine weapon holder" now, are we?

Sakura: Ryoma! Y-you should be more c-concentrated than that.

Ryoma: Not you too, Sakura! This is nothing like what I was expecting of this battle. This madness is a sham!

Camilla: Oh my! Lord Corrin just defeated the Hoshidan prince all by himself.

Hinoka: Gods... Corrin just beat the Nohrian prince. Nohrain scum! Your high prince is defeated! Surrender now and your lives will be spared.

Camilla: Speak for yourself, little girl. Hoshidan soldiers, your leader is defeated. Surrender now and you will be spared.

Leo: Um... I don't even know what happens if both sides lose. I've never encountered this. I think we surrender.

Camilla: Annoyingly enough, I believe that is what we are supposed to do.

Hinoka: Hoshidan rules state that is the leader is defeated, we surrender. This battle is over, with Nohrian victory.

Camilla: How frustrating. This battle is over with Hoshidan victory. Beruka, inform King Garon.

Beruka: Understood. The mission shall be completed shortly.

 _Beruka flies away..._

Sakura: For some reason, I h-have a good feeling about this...

* * *

 _In King Garon's quarters, Beruka enters the room._

Beruka: Sire, I have a message regarding the conquest of Hoshido.

Garon: Speak.

Beruka: It has failed already. Our army has surrendered with barely a fight. Lord Xander was defeated almost immediately, and we were forced to yield to the superior army we were facing.

Garon: What? How is this possible? Tell them to continue fighting Hoshido. Leo can take charge.

Beruka: Leo was the one who ordered the surrender, so that course of action has already been taken.

 _Garon's groans increase in discomfort._

Garon: Curse the hoshidan army! In that case, send reinforcements to defeat the army.

Beruka: (I'd better not tell him that the Hoshidans also surrendered to Corrin...) We already used our whole army on this battle. Reinforcements will take several years to train. That is not an option.

Garon: Um... There must be at least one reserve guard!

Beruka: Charlotte's border regiment is all we have left. It would be possible to use that, but they would take weeks to reach Hoshido, and it would leave ourselves wide open to being conquered by Hoshido.

Garon: Well, transfer my direct order to bring the main army out of surrender then!

Beruka: Understood, sire. (Now, how long before he realizes the reason why the Nohrian army has surrendered.)

 _Beruka flies away..._

* * *

 _In the plains of Hoshido, the two armies stand around, confused, as they wait for the other side to act on their surrender._

Selena: So what do we do NOW?! We can't just stand around looking like idiots forever.

Hinata: My head hurts...

Hana: Urgh... I hate it when I have no idea what is going on.

Corrin: ( _smug_ ) I guess it looks like making peace is our only option.

 _Enter Beruka._

Beruka: Nohrian army, Garon has placed an order to go out of surrender and continue fighting under Leo's tactics.

Corrin: Denied. We've already achieved peace.

Leo: I am afraid that may be so. It looks like Garon's wish of war with Hoshido cannot be fulfilled. Damn it...

Sakura: Does that mean we are at peace? If so...

Corrin: It looks like I have forced peace, whether Garon likes it or not. Elise, I'm sure you'll love your new friends.

Elise: YAY! Anyone want to play?

Corrin: (There goes everyone's hearing...)

Beruka: Shall I report this new peace to King Garon?

Camilla: OK. However, make sure to perform this mission slowly. If there is anything enjoyable on the way, feel free. Here is some spending money to make sure you can see the scenery.

Beruka: Dare I ask why?

Camilla: Well, if you give a few weeks without informing Garon, then the peace will have a chance to sprout and he will face more resistance if he tries to stop it. Thus, we're more likely to have this peace be permanent.

Beruka: Understood. I will make sure to take a few weeks before returning to the castle.

 _Beruka flies away._

Elise: Woo! Playtime. ( _she charges the Hoshidan line_ )

Subaki: Urk. My pegasus is feeling unstable...

Sakura: Is Subaki about to be funny again? I hope so...

 _Subaki's pegasus reads Elise's playful expression, and dashes towards the girl. Subaki is sent flying!_

Sakura: Yes! How far can you fly, Sabaki? Ahahaha.

Hana: Woah. That's a big distance. Someone get a measuring tape out!

 _Camilla, who was holding a hammer at the time, couldn't help but give into temptation, and "gently push" (More like whack as hard as possible!) Subaki further into the heavens. Elise and Subaki's pegasus have a fun time rolling around with each-other._

 **And Chapter 6 results in the two sides at peace. Again. Yeesh, Corrin. You need to step your diplomacy game up!**


	6. Before the game starts: Unlikely victory

**Author's notes: You know how in Hana and Corrin's "C" support, Hana blames Corrin for getting kidnapped and making Sakura cry... Well, I'm just wondering what would happen if he resisted. Cue the hilarity!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or any of the characters.**

Garon: It's just too bad, seeing someone orphaned at such a young age. I am your father now.

Corrin: (Who is this creep? And ARGH! What is that giant five-legged monster attached to the end of his arm?! What to do?!)

Stay still and hope it doesn't notice me (the canon one)

 **Roll backwards**

Strike it!

Guard against the incoming attack

 _Corrin rolls backwards on his head in an adorable fashion_

Garon: What the? R-resistance is futile! Get over here.

Corrin: Go away, creep! I don't want to be your child. ( _draws practice sword_ ) Now leave me alone!

Garon: Let me teach you a lesson. No-one disobeys a direct order from king Garon and OUCH!

 _Corrin pokes Garon with the practice sword. He follows with a flurry of kicks. An obnoxious grin takes over his face. Each attack doesn't deal any significant damage, but Garon is getting hit so many times so quickly that he can't strike back._

Garon: Guards! Help me!

Guard: Hey, Sire. You might want to try not losing to a little kid if you want any of us to follow orders. Wimp!

Sakura: ( _crying_ ) COORRRRRIINN! ( _curious_ ) H-huh? C-corrin is a-avenging daddy? ( _hopeful_ ) Corrin! Y-you can do it. P-please?

Takumi: No fair! How come the brat there was blessed with all the natural talent?!

Garon: Right, that's it! All those who betray the king DIE. ( _swings axe_ )

Corrin: (Finally decided to launch a counter have we? Well, I can just...)

Strike forwards to knock him off balance

Dodge to my right

 **Dodge to my left**

Roll backwards

 _Corrin sidesteps with his right foot. As the blow from the axe was with Garon's right hand, it moved to his left, which was Corrin's right. This meant it completely missed and made a massive dent in the road._

Garon: Can anyone help?! I-I'll give you a promotion. And lots of land.

Effie: ( _eating popcorn_ ) Sorry, but this is just too much fun to watch. And we're not risking going anywhere near that kid!

Leo: I am afraid asking for help is not helping you. You are showing too much weakness for your orders not to be ridiculed.

 _A cheer erupts from the ever-growing crowd as Corrin continues to hit Garon._

Corrin: Bad king. Bad.

Camilla: ( _gushing_ ) His fighting style is so cute! All of those adorable little kicks and twirls. Come on! Kid, you can do it!

Hinoka: WAAAH! Daddy's asleep and covered in ketchup and now Corrin is being attacked. How can this day get any worse?

 _The now huge crowd continues to cheer for Corrin. The cheer grows ever louder. Garon continues to swing his axe wildly, only to have Corrin behind him._

Hoshidan: How has luck blessed this hero so? Come on, young hero!

Elise: ( _rolling on the ground, laughing louder than most screams_ ) D-daddy, you're hilarious. I-I've lost it. Ahahaha!

Xander: Father, I recommend you step up your game. You are currently the laughing stock of **both** kingdoms...

Garon: INSOLENT FOOLS! I'll wipe you out, the lot of you, once I'm done with this stupid kid!

 _Corrin continues to use his size (or lack thereof) to dodge all of Garon's painfully slow attacks and punish with huge combos. The cheer for Corrin grows even louder, filling the city. A chant of Corrin's name echoes through the area._

Crowd: Kamui! Kamui!

Corrin: Meanie! I've been told time and time again to kill monsters like you by Mr. Ryoma.

Garon: A monster? You are the only monster around here. ( _swings axe horizontally_ )

Corrin: (I don't think I can dodge that! What should I do?)

Crouch

 **Jump**

Dash

Block

 _Corrin jumps on top of the axe, and performs another jump using the blunt side of the axe as a platform. The crowd becomes silent for a second in suspense. Corrin slips the sword, which was closer to a stick, between his legs as he plummets towards Garon's head. Garon's hair was a surprisingly comfortable c **hair**. What happened to Garon's head as the sword slipped through was disgusting, and would probably give this fanfiction a rating of MA+, so I'll skip that bit..._

 _As Garon fell, the crowd's cheer returned louder than ever. As Corrin adorably slid off Garon's bleeding head, he landed in the loving arms of the audience._

 _Sakura was still crying, but tears of joy. A notably jealous Azura stomps away from the crowd. Garon's second form is immediately crushed by the sheer weight of the crowd, which was now bigger than Cheve itself._

Mikoto: ORDER! Order! I don't want anyone more to get hurt.

Xander: Nhor has lost it's king, and you dare to congratulate the king's killer? I demand a retreat.

Crowd: Fine... ( _they disperse,_ _with the exception of the royals and their retainers_ )

Hinoka: Oh my, I thought I lost you! ( _crying. A lot._ _Hugging Corrin_ ) N-never leave us again...

Corrin: That was so fun! Again, again!

Ryoma: Sorry, but we cannot have you take up arms just yet. It's too dangerous.

Corrin: Aw, man... But we can still do sparring, right?

Ryoma: Haha. I guess we can. But, is there anything weaker than a practice sword, as we have proven those can be more than deadly enough to land a killing blow.

Yukimura: We? I didn't see you doing much. Anyway, that strike was a huge wake-up call that the wooden swords have too much power for mere sparring. I guess using rubber might work. Although that won't weaken his kicks... I should probably inform the samurai of this new style.

Ryoma: That is my job, not yours. But, rubber swords may be more useful for practice than wood. Make sure they are hollow, though.

Yukimura: OK, Ryoma.

Sakura: Corrin. Y-you must be hurt after that b-battle. L-let me heal you slightly. ( _waves staff_ ) I-I hope that's alright, it's the b-best I can do.

Corrin: Thanks, sister! I wasn't exactly hurt after that battle though...

Xander: Nohr takes a great loss from a weak... Annoying... BRAT! Ugh. I know I said I wanted to be a king, but not like this! Nhor will be shamed for a very long time, and I have to bear the burden.

Camilla: I guess we can bear it together... Or something like that. Oh, who am I kidding? That was fun to watch and you know it!

Elise: That was so cool! He was able to put so much impact into the practice sword. How do I learn those skills?

Xander: I don't know. Ask for a lesson yourself.

 _Elise runs up to Corrin_

Xander: I didn't mean that literally! Ugh, little kids. I am whole-heartedly ashamed that I was once one of them.

Elise: Hey! Cool guy! C-can you teach me that awesome stuff?

Corrin: I don't know what to teach. All I did was made sure he didn't hit me at all and that I hit him a lot. I guess being quick is important?

Elise: Oh my. I'll take that to heart. Thank you so much! I'm Princess Elise of Nohr, by the way.

Ryoma: ( _annoyed_ ) And this is Prince Corrin _of Hoshido_.

Corrin: Hey. Just because she's from the wrong kingdom doesn't mean she has to be an enemy.

Ryoma: How dare- Um... Great, he's actually got a point. I will be sure to begin peace negotiations with high prince Xander, with your permission, Queen Mikoto.

Mikoto: ( _tearful_ ) Oh... Sumeragi. Um, you may begin peace negotiations. Although, make sure you keep your sword in a less obvious place. No fighting unless they attack you first, now! ( _threatening_ ) Otherwise, you will be as bad as Garon himself.

Nohrian guard: Wait, did our king seriously just lose to a kid with a practice sword? Man, my dreams are getting weird.

Nohrian guard: He did seriously just lose to a kid with a wooden sword. Let us hope Xander is less shameful to Nohr than his father.

* * *

 _Peace meeting_

Ryoma: Xander, I am here to discuss peace with your kingdom. There is no need in Garon's senseless violence, and he is gone now.

Xander: You need not remind me how much Hoshido poses a threat to Nhor. I must agree to peace, whether I like it or not.

Ryoma: This was not meant to be a threat from Corrin, otherwise I would have ordered a surrender. I instead request we are allowed to trade, on equal terms.

Xander: Very well. We are now kingdoms at peace. Now, please don't let Corrin slaughter us...

Elise: He won't. He already has a student in Nhor, after all.

Ryoma and Xander: You have got to be kidding me.

Elise: No, I'm not making a jest. He's such a great teacher. I will probably fall in love with the man he grows up to be.

Xander: (Corrin had better be prepared to face some serious torture in the not too distant future...)

 _Unknown location_

Anankos: WHAT?! Hoshido and Nhor are at peace again? How is THAT supposed to work? Right, I give up! I guess I'm limited to staying here. Damn you, Corrin!

 **And Fire Emblem Fates is canceled. I guess it's Europe simulator 2016! OK, OK. I jest.**


	7. Birthright ch15: Take flight!

**To the guest reviewer, thanks for the idea! Because it's something Corrin can do I am more than happy to do your scenario.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any of the characters...**

 _On the foot of wolfskin peak, the party are preparing for a climb up the mountain. They haven't reached the wolfskin village yet..._

Corrin: (I know there is a risk of landslides, but what should I do?)

Climb the mountains normally

 **Take no risks, stay above the land**

Try an alternative route around the mountains

Corrin: The risk of landslides is too great. Therefore, our only option is to fly across the land. Everyone, we can share mounts. Just make sure no feet are on the ground for the most part. My dragon transformation can count as a mount as well. Only stop flying if you are on a strong bit of rock. If you don't have a mount, you should either pair up with someone who does, or use a seal.

Rhajat: Witches' marks are over here.

Subaki: I guess it's just a good job the wolfskin don't traditionally use bows.

 _The cast negotiate who gets promotions, and who pairs up with who..._

Hinoka: I'll pair up with Kaden, as my Pegasus seems to like him.

Kaden: Sure! But bear in mind that I haven't quite mastered in-flight grooming yet...

Takumi: ( _suggestive_ ) And of course it's _only_ the Pegasus that is forcing you two together.

Hinoka: Shut up, bro! The conflict with Nohr is bad enough, we don't need a civil war!

Kaden: Exactly, we're sharing a Pegasus because we, well, share a Pegasus? **A/N: Curse you, English language!**

Corrin: Now, now. We need to pair up quick if we don't want the Nohrians to notice. Which two of you are riding me, again?

Kaze: I guess I will.

Azura: In all these years, I never thought the roles would be reversed for me and my pendant.

 _Sigh. They EVENTUALLY pair up and get their act together. They then fly through the mountains._

Kaden: Woah! That is a beautiful view! I can see all the way to my old village.

Ryoma: This is truly magnificent.

Keaton: ( _below the group_ ) A bunch of fliers directly above us. We can't get them, but they should drop us some treasure!

Wolfskin: Yay!

Ryoma: They look like the wolfskin. They are the people who are supposed to be guarding this area. However, they can't use bows.

Corrin: They seem to be following behind us and... Searching? Well, they don't seem hostile, but it's an encounter best avoided.

 _A landslide consumes a large portion of one of the mountains_

Felicia: D-did that mountain just break?! (And I thought _I_ was the clumsy one...)

Kaze: Good job we weren't on that mountain.

Corrin: Good job indeed. Anyway, that looks like a summit, and a safe spot to land on. Everyone, prepare for landing on the summit over there. It's above the glaciers, so no risk of loose rocks or avalanches.

 _The party land on the summit of a mountain._

Takumi: While you lot were gushing over the views, I managed to scout a route through Nhor that's practically unguarded. We shouldn't need any more weird mountains anymore! It's even countryside, so buying food should be super easy.

Ryoma: Is it that way? ( _Phoenix Wright pose_ )

Takumi: Correct. It looks like the Nohrian scum spread their army thin, so we're behind enemy lines. It will take just as long for them to double back as it will be for us to advance. However, I would avoid populated areas, as they are likely to put up resistance. Instead, we should pass through villages as they are more likely to be friendly.

Silas: Oh, by the way: I also know of a secret passage that should lead us under the walls of the main castle.

Corrin: Excellent! We can use that after traveling to the edge of the capital to avoid detection.

Silas: Let's just say that the secret passage should seem very familiar...

Corrin: I'm suddenly less optimistic about this than I was before.

Silas: Haha. Don't worry too much.

Mozu: Anyway, I've got some great food cooking, so we may want to stay here for a little.

Saizo: I look forward to it.

Kaze: Lord Corrin. I must ask you something.

Corrin: Of course. It seems important.

Kaze: Well, you know how the royals have retainers...

Corrin: Yes. Sakura has Hana and Subaki; Takumi has Oboro and Hinata; Hinoka, Sesuna and Azama (she REALLY could have chosen better); Ryoma rules over Saizo and Kagero; and the Nhorian royals have two retainers each as well.

Kaze: Exactly. But, you don't have retainers.

Corrin: Well, I guess I have one retainer in the form of Felicia, but I don't have a second one.

Kaze: So, will you be my liege?

Corrin: (Should I accept his request?)

 **Yes**

No

I will decide later

Corrin: Of course. I would be more than happy to have you serve under me. You certainly picked the right view to make an important decision under.

Kaze: Good. I promise to serve you well, Lord Corrin.

Corrin: Well, someone's got to–

Felicia: Don't. You. Dare.

 _About an hour passes. The party eats dinner to the magnificent views from the peak of the mountain, and prepare to head off._

Felicia: Uh oh... ( _drops a plate_ )

 _An avalanche rips through the lower parts of the mountain, and the peak gets a little unstable..._

Corrin: Right! Everyone take off now! Let's go to Nohr! Fleicia, I think you've "broken your record" for largest thing broken...

Felicia: …

Rhajat: Oh, whatever! Let's just take off already. Unless you really want to die...

Everyone: Let's go! ( _takes off_ )

 _The party flies towards Nhor straight away. Under the new route, they avoid ALL towns, cities and palaces, and use villages as their checkpoints._

* * *

 _A few days later, in a small village._

Nohrian: Food sales! Come buy while you can!

Mozu: Woah. That's a good deal. Dare I say unchallengeable? I'll buy. Oh, and here's your tip as the price seems a tad low for such high quality goods.

Nohrian: Oh my! Thank you so very much!

Corrin: It's so nice to be in a rural area.

Hinoka: These country folk are welcoming us with open arms! It's almost concerning...

Corrin: They probably prefer our lower taxes.

Ryoma: Come to think of it, our royal spending is much less than that of Nohr. And we offer a lot more freedoms. I guess that's why the peasants approve us.

Sakura: I can't believe the Nohrians can inflict so much pain on the people they rely on.

Hana: Well, it's only good news for us, as we're now liberators, not conquistadors. Just make sure you don't up the royal spending.

Ryoma: I won't. The end of the war will mean we can drop the army a bit, and one royal family means that there's half the royal spending. So, we can probably treat our people even better!

Corrin: Good idea! Here's to combining the kingdoms! We should probably turn the Nohrian fortresses into museums.

Nohrian: We'll be sure to redirect the army in the wrong direction if they reach us!

Ryoma: My humble gratitude. I'm sure that help will be invaluable.

Spy: That's the Hoshidan royals. Our army is in the wrong place. I must inform them at once! Oh, criminy, those dastards had better slow down if we are to have a hope. Run away!

Nolden: If you need help from our village, I am happy to offer it. I'm Nolden, by the way.

Corrin: Sure! We could use a bit of help anyway. Strength in numbers, as they say.

Takumi: let me get this straight. We're halfway to the capital, and our conquest casualty count is now negative?!

Corrin: Looks like it.

Nolden: What does that mean?

Corrin: Because you are a new recruit, and our army hasn't lost anyone yet, our head count has actually gone up. Thus, minus one casualty.

Nolden: OK. It looks like your group is gonna take great care of me.

Mozu: I'm sure it will. I mean, look at how well I'm doing!

 _The group head from village to village, picking up enthusiastic recruits along the way. Mozu plants some crops... OK, a lot of crops. Overall, they have a good time walking towards the Nhorian capital, being at war only in name._

* * *

 _Another day later, in the Nohrian army_

Spy: We've received some intel from some villages: the Hoshidans are behind us! This message is about a day old, so they've probably made large inroads into our country already. All we have to defend the capital is the royal guards, and a few trainees.

Strategist: Where did they pierce the army?!

Spy: They flew through wolfskin peak.

Strategist: What?! I thought that area was impassable! The wolfskin are very hostile, and landslides are almost constant.

Spy: They FLEW through. On Pegasi. They probably just avoided the terrain and wolfskin altogether.

Strategist: What do we do then?!

Spy: I think we should retreat, and get them in the back while they try to seize the capital.

Strategist: But... But Silas and Corrin know of a secret passage from the northern fortress to the capital. Even Garon himself is unaware of it's existence, so he won't have factored it into his strategy.

Spy: WHAT?! In that case, Nohr is as good as conquered!

Strategist: Assuming they miss the trainee camp, they will run into a dozen soldiers at most before they are in King Garon's quarters.

Nhorian: And even of they do get the trainee camp, Hans is excessively harsh on the trainees, so they'll be in no shape to fight.

Strategist: So... Is there nothing Nohr can do to save itself?!

Nhorian: I'm afraid there is nothing left we can do. The worst part is that, as Hoshido spends less on it's army than us, the people seem to welcome the incoming forces! So we won't be seeing any village comebacks as they want the lower taxes.

Strategist: NOOOO!

 _And the party skips to chapter 22._

 **Welp. That was a huge mess the party avoided! As they never went near pleasure palace, Takumi never got poisoned, and Flora's shenanigans don't happen. They just make it straight to the northern fortress (no Leo's "forrest" or rainbow sage required), also Corrin doesn't get Noble Yato. However, the fact that huge swathes of Nhor are in the army causes Elise, Camilla, and Leo to side with Corrin right away as it seems to be best route for Nhor. When they reach the halls of the castle, Xander can't withstand the huge army of Donnels and Mozus attacking him, and he falls quite fast. The endgame plays out as normal, but with a much larger party size.**

 **Also, yes. Nolden was supposed to be Donnel 2.0, like Caeldori and Rhajat.**


	8. Birthright ch17: Marshamllows

**Author's notes: Wow. My series grew so popular so quickly! Thank you SO much for the support. (A rank obtained)**

 **Anyway, this may well be competing for one of the silliest ideas I've ever had for a fanfic.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or any of the games**

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR BIRTHRIGHT PLAYERS!**

 **Please so not continue reading unless you have gotten to chapter 17 of Birthright and/or don't mind massive spoilers.**

 _The ice tribe village was as cold as ever as Corrin struck Flora down with the blunt of his sword._

Flora: Thank you... For stopping me.

Corrin: You have left me no choice, Flora. I have been as merciful as I can be, but I must hear it from you. What is Garon threatening you with?

Flora: I... I can't... Ugh, I guess it's all over. I have nothing left to lose so... Garon said he would destroy my entire village if we didn't co-operate with him.

Corrin: See, that's exactly why we must stand against him and defeat him!

Flora: But you don't understand! Garon said that if I didn't destroy you and Felicia myself: he'd kill everyone in the village and burn it to the ground.

Mozu: ( _facepalm_ ) Does Garon do this to _every_ village?

Ryoma: Yes.

Flora: ( _Oblivious to Mozu's comment_ ) So I made the biggest choice of my life! To protect so many at the expense of a few...

Corrin: I know, but who says he will keep his promise to protect your village.

Mozu: ( _stares at Flora_ ) Idiot...

Flora: I know, but it was either that or risk certain destruction. He gave me 30 seconds to make my decision or die on the spot. Being weak and afraid of death, I shamelessly decided to betray you.

Corrin: None of this is your fault, Flora. I just wish you'd trusted we could help you. There's no reason why you couldn't have double-crossed Garon.

Flora: But, I double-crossed you instead. My flesh and blood as symbol of that. For that, I deserve to die.

Corrin: Flora, please don't be so hard on yourself.

Jakob: Don't be absurd. We have survived, so it is time to regroup.

Felicia: See, sister? It's all forgiven. Please just talk to me...

Flora: Everyone, get back! ( _setting herself on fire_ )

 _The village is ironically comfortable with the new heat source. Burn marks scorch Flora's already black clothes._

Corrin: ACK! What should I do?...

Try to talk her out of it

Let it happen, there is no hope left

Stop her with force

 **Break out the marshmallows while we still can**

Corrin: I guess we _did_ ask for a campfire. ( _gets_ _a plate of_ _marshmallows out of his pocket_ )

Felicia: That is NOT funny, Corrin!

Jakob: Nor is it appropriate.

Boy: Oh, look! A plate of marshmallows! Gimme, gimme, gimme.

 _The boy hastily swipes the marshmallows from Corrin._

Flora: This is... What I deserve. I just... Hope the marshmallows taste good.

Corrin: Wait, that's dangerous!

 _The boy runs into the fire, using his ice tribe magic to protect himself. He then uses the plate of marshmallows to perform a hearty slam-dunk on Flora's head._

Flora: ( _dazed_ ) That... Hurt. I guess it's over...

 _Flora falls unconscious. However, this destroys the willpower she had to continue burning, and the fire quickly grows weaker._

Felicia: Flora! Stay with us. ( _summons a blizzard_ )

 _The now unenchanted fire is quickly put out. Flora is unconscious, but not dead._

Corrin: Seems like we managed to save her.

Jakob: You have the devil's own luck.

Azura: Hey, wait! What's to prevent her from doing this again.

Corrin: Let's see... Oh, maybe we can get Lillith to pretend she's in an afterlife!

Felicia: There is NO way I am putting my sister's life in the hands of your useless improvisation.

Corrin: OK. Do you have any better ideas?

Felicia: …

Corrin: Well, I guess this is our only option.

* * *

Lillith: Hello, Corrin. What can I do for you?

Corrin: I need you to make this place seem like an afterlife.

Lillith: Knowing how you got here, I may be able to persuade even you!

Corrin: ( _frustrated_ ) I guess my idea actually isn't too far from telling the truth.

 _Flora begins to wake up. The party feign confusion._

Corrin: What... Happened?... I saw a massive explosion coming from Flora, and we all ended up here.

Lillith: Welcome to heaven!

Corrin: (Lillith, is that the best you can do?!) What? She just... Killed us all?

Flora: Oh, Gods, what have I done? Oh, I wish I didn't do that... *sob* WAAH!

Felicia: You shouldn't have let the fire take your body over like that.

Ryoma: I guess that destroys all hope of beating Garon

Flora: No! Why did I have to do that! ( _She slams her head into the nearest wall_ )

Lillith: Well, I do have the power to send you back to the realm of the living, but only for a short while.

Flora: We can? Oh, thank you so much! I promise to NEVER set myself on fire like that again.

Setsuna: Um... What's going on here.

Corrin: (Hey, she doesn't even have to feign ineptitude. I'm somewhat envious.)

Jakob: Felicia, we have her word. That won't happen again. I guess Lord Corrin's plan actually worked.

Flora: What? That was a lie? Well, I'm alive... So I guess the ends justify the means. Just don't do it again, or you may set off a *ahem* fiery temper.

Felicia: ( _pissed_ ) Not. Funny.

Corrin: Careful with the puns, or we may do our best impression of Garon's groans of increasing discomfort.

Setsuna: Ha ha ha. Glad to see everyone's OK.

Felicia: That's just... Ugh. I almost had a heart attack.

Flora: Keyword being almost. I didn't actually die, and you didn't actually have a heart attack.

Ryoma: Although we will make sure Garon is actually overthrown.

 _Flora joins the party!_

Corrin: Well, what actually happened was a little less awesome. The little boy used his ice powers to walk straight through the fire and slam a plate of marshmallows on your head. You were then promptly knocked out. That meant you couldn't use your magic powers, and the fire was extinguished.

Flora: Um... I agree. That is really not awesome. So, I now owe my life to an over-reactive sweet tooth?

Corrin: Yes.

Flora: So, how did they turn out? The marshmallows.

Corrin: Let's find out. I've got them right here.

Flora: Wow, these are... Actually, "to die for" wouldn't be appropriate here, would it.

Corrin: Very not appropriate. I think we should use some wood to make our campfires next time.

Flora: OK, see you in the forest!

Corrin: Hey, wait!

 _Corrin and Flora obtained support rank C._

 **And that's that. You could call it a "sweet ending". I will see myself out now.**


	9. Birthright ch24: Breaking protocol

**Author's notes: We know Corrin was raised in the Nohrian military, so I thought this would be a neat bit of intelligence he should probably have: The timetables. Spoilers for Birthright, right up to the endgame.**

 **Also, sorry that is chapter is long and took long. I got a tad carried away writing...**

 **Sonic 401: The awakening characters are certainly going to be my top priority when it comes to alternative options with characters other than Corrin. However, I still have a couple of ideas floating about for Corrin, and this story is about Corrin. Oh, BTW, should I add the other-character alternative options in another story, or should I add to this one and change the summary? Please PM me to share your thoughts, as my ideas for Corrin are running thin enough for me to consider swapping to other characters in the near future.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or the characters.**

* * *

 _Corrin, Ryoma and Azura all enter the training facility. Oops. The trainees are sparring with each-other._

Corrin: This doesn't look like the throne room! Where are we?

Ryoma: It looks like a training facility. These soldiers sure are being put through their paces.

Corrin: Well, at least we ARE in the castle...

Ryoma: Yes, but of _all the places this tunnel could have led_... We're surrounded by Nohr's most elite soldiers!

Corrin: Gods. Maybe they haven't noticed us yet. We'd better keep quiet.

Ryoma: Look, someone's coming.

Hans: What are you idiots doing?! This is a **full contact** exercise! I want to see real blood! Get after it.

Trainee 1: Yes, sir.

Corrin: That's Hans. It seems like Garon must have given him a promotion...

Ryoma: Yes. If I had to guess, he's in charge of the entire group.

Corrin: I'm not a vengeful person, but he killed Gunter right in front of me. I'd sure like to avenge his death.

Trainee 2: Well, well. What do we have here? Captain Hans, some intruders are hiding behind the statue!

Hans: Great. Bring 'em out here. We'll use 'em for target practice. Wait... That's Corrin!

Corrin: (Oh, great. Busted. What to do?)

Avenge Gunter!

Retreat

 **Get the army to surrender without a fight**

Corrin: Hans, you are evidently breaking protocol. Now is supposed to be the mid-afternoon break, not full on sparring time!

Trainee 3: Yeah. I said that, but he wouldn't listen. If we don't rest, we'll never get stronger.

Hans: How the hell did you get in here?! Also, it's MY orders round here! I have no "protocol" to break.

Corrin: Well, if you're going to be like that, your regiment may not like the idea of following your evil orders, and may prefer to stick to the old protocol.

Trainee 4: I like 'im. I think we can take our own breaks.

Trainee 3: Yeah. Let's be rebels just this once.

Hans: Not cool, soldiers! I'll relay this message beck to King Garon. He will NOT be happy.

Messanger: ( _whistles innocently_ )

Hans: Fine. I'll execute all you slackers myself once we're done with the intruders. If you like living, kill these intruders.

Corrin: Hans, all you're doing is giving them an ulterior motive to make sure you lose.

Hans: I have HAD IT with these stupid ulterior motives, in these slacking soldiers! HYAAH!

Trainee 5: S-slacking? H-hans, you've hurt my feelings... Boo hoo hoo.

Hans: I'll kill you myself if I have to! GRAA– ( _trips_ ) ARGH!

Trainee 2: ( _sarcastic_ ) Sorry for putting my lance there. That was careless of me.

Hans: ARGH! You will be the first one to be executed!

Trainee 4: You'll need a weapon for that, right?

Hans: Of course I have a– wait.

Rinkah: Hm. This axe should be a nice upgrade from my old club.

Trainee 2: Haha. You dropped it! Well, finders keepers, losers weepers, as they say.

Hans: FFFFFFF...

Corrin: Or–

Orochi: Fine, fine. I'll capture him. ( _casually throws a net over Hans, and unceremoniously drags him away_ )

Corrin: That promotion lasted a really long time, didn't it?

Hans: Grr...

Trainee 3: So... What do we do now?

Trainee 1: I think we join them, knowing as we just betrayed our general.

Corrin: Well, I have no objections to that idea.

Takumi: I, however, do have an objection to getting a hundred Zolas.

Corrin: Overruled. They have no motive to go back to a King who will execute them. Also, strength in numbers is usually a good thing.

Takumi: Fine.

 _The now much larger party goes upstairs to the Iago fight._

* * *

 _The party approached one of the last stairways before Iago._

Trainee 2: Wait up! Someone's on the stairs ahead.

Elise: OH!

Iago: Well, well. Look who's still ali– wait, what?! Why is the Nohrian army on your side?

Trainee 2: He defeated Hans, so we're tagging along with the winning team.

Iago: TRAITORS! Fine, I'll get a load of faceless to stop you. ( _summons 100_ _1_ _faceless_ ) You can't take me and my over one thousand faceless down. Especially with a traitor on board.

Azura: ACK!

Takumi: die die die die die die die...

Azura: He's possessed! Let me sing him out of it.

Trainee 1: On it! ( _Hits Takumi's hand, breaking the stranglehold_ )

Azura: Thanks. You are the ocean's gray waves...

Iago: Shut up!

Takumi: Nnngh...

Corrin: Come on, snap out of it. Takumi!

Takumi: Nngh... Brother... I will break free!

Iago: What the-? Right, nothing summoning more faceless can't solve.

Mozu: You... You are the one who summoned the faceless... I'll never forgive you...

 _A purple haze surrounds Mozu as she grabs Fujin Yumi from the recovering Takumi. Her possessed rage forms a powerful dark arrow on the light bowstring, which she lets loose. It hits Iago square in the chest, and the power causes his exhausted body to collapse._

Iago: Argh! H-how could such an arrow be so powerful... I must be spent summoning all those faceless... Ugh... ( _dies_ )

Mozu: ( _the purple haze_ _dissipates_ ) That sure felt good, finishing off the one responsible for the deaths of so many.

Takumi: Hey! No-one but me is allowed to use Fujin Yumi. Let alone get better at using it than me!

Mozu: Tee hee. You can have it back, then.

 _Leo enters from the top of the stairs_

Leo: Urgh, what is that stench. Oh, it's Iago. Bleeding out all over the stairway. Well, good riddance anyway. Try not to slip, will you?

Corrin: Leo!

Leo: What are you doing? Trying to take over Nohr? Just letting you know: I won't stop you or join you. I've had a moment of enlightenment and believe you are on the side of justice. However, I will not try to defeat my brother or father.

Corrin: Understood. Now, let's get rid of this faceless infestation.

All: On it!

 _The faceless are all defeated._

Corrin: That's the last of them. Goodbye, Leo.

Leo: Well, what are you waiting for? Move along already.

Elise: Just letting you know, I'll try to get them to listen to reason.

Leo: Make sure to stay safe. Also, be prepared for disappointment.

Elise: Disappointment? Not on my watch!

Corrin: Also, your collar is inside out.

Leo: Damn it! Go away!

Corrin: Haha. Fine.

 _The party continues going upwards to chapter 26. The new recruits used re-alliance. Elise's diplomatic power increased by 20!_

* * *

 _The party reaches Xander's quarters._

Corrin: ( _panting_ ) Are we nearly there yet?

Elise: Yes. Father's room is at the top of this tower.

Corrin: Thanks, Elise. We should get some rest before we ascend. After all, it is important.

Trainee 2: Yeah! At least this commander gives us breaks. I love this side swap!

Azura: That is an excellent idea, but, sadly, it doesn't appear we will get the chance.

Corrin: Why...?

Azura: Look who's waiting for us.

Corrin: Xander...

Xnader: You're here, at last. ( _unsheathes Siegfried_ ) Now, once and for all!

 _Siegfried emits a dense purple fog_

Xander: Hello, Corrin. You have done well to make it this far.

Corrin: I don't want to fight you. Please listen to reason.

Xander: You're as naïve as ev–

Elise: Oh, look. It's Mr. Deluded. The only one who hasn't figured out that Father is a bit messed up in the head. Well, I've figured it out, Camilla's figured it out, Leo's figured it out. Even the whole Nohrian army in on our side. Corrin gets a gold star for realizing it so early.

Azura: …

Elise: Oh, and Azura gets the super awesome first place for beating us by about a decade. Anyway, I don't know what misinformation you have, but you aren't on the right team.

Xander: The fact you're backed by all the new recruits does make you very convincing... However, I must stay defending my homeland! I will not let anyone kill father right in front of me.

Elise: You jerk. Fine, I'll just beat the sense into your head. ( _slaps Xander in the face_ )

Xander: Ow! Have you no shame?

Elise: No, I don't have any shame in keeping you in line. As for "defending your homeland", that's some pretty high talk for someone who is trying to attack all that is right in Nohr.

Xander: …

Elise: No more fooling around, brother. Join us NOW!

Xander: I will surrender. Nothing more.

Elise: Hmph. I guess I'll forgive you, but don't think I won't let Corrin inherit Nohr. That can be your penalty for realizing too late.

Xander: No. WHY?!

Elise: Punishment. That's why. I would sentence you to death, but we all know how good Corrin is at following execution orders.

Xander: So instead, I am forced to live my life in solemn regret, without the kingdom I have every right to.

Elise: Yes. Orochi, do the thing.

Orochi: Yes, I'll collect him like an herb. Just get a rope here, and a net here and... Stop moving! There we go. Xander is captured.

Xander: MMPH! Mm-mm-mmph mmrph! Mmph mmph mmph.

Corrin: Well, let's go to King Garon anyway.

Xander: (Such an anti-climax...)

Laslow: Since when was that "single combat", Hoshidan scum?

Peri: Exactly, I knew you would stab him in the back. Now I'll stab you in the front. I'm feeling stabby!

Corrin: He never requested single combat. He actually surrendered to us when he realized that Garon is doing nothing but attack Nohr.

Xander: Mm-mm-mmph!

Laslow: That doesn't sound very convincing that he "surrendered"...

Peri: About as unconvincing as your flirting, haha!

Laslow: You are as savage with _words_ as you are with s _words_.

Peri: I know. I'm awesome, right?

Elise: On behalf of Nohr, I order you to stand down now. Please allow our anti-corruption operation to go ahead.

Laslow: Fine. Orders are orders, I guess.

Peri: But I was looking forward to a battle...

Elise: You're not getting one. Let us move on...

Corrin: Alright. We'll have our next break when we're just outside the throne room.

Trainee 4: To the throne room! I'm not too sure killing the king is within protocol, but who cares? Other than Garon himself, of course.

 _The party walk up to the throne room._

* * *

 _The party takes one last break before entering..._

Corrin: This will be our last break before conquering Nohr. Everyone, be ready. If you do not wish do join the final battle, say so now.

All: …

Corrin: (Kana, this is the point where you were supposed to raise an objection!) Good. We will proceed in one hour. Prepare with that in mind. Also, someone will have to go on watch and sit out the main event, just in case we missed some guards.

Dwyer: Fine, I will. It's easier than battling Garon anyway.

Corrin: Good. Everyone else, prepare for battle.

 _An hour later..._

Corrin: Everyone, we are about to enter the throne room. I will attempt to reason with Garon, but it will likely fail. If that is the case, attack with full force.

Trainees: Sir yes sir! ( _they enter the throne room_ )

Corrin: At last. King Garon.

Garon: ( _cliché evil laugh_ ) I'm so glad you made it home.

 _Garon steps down from his throne._

Garon: Heh heh. Young prince Corrin, it's been a while, has it not. For someone who's spent much of his life as a pampered shut-in, you've achieved something approaching confidence.

Corrin: ( _sigh_ ) Thanks for the compliment. As I'm sure you're aware, we're here to dethrone you. You have sparked a needless war that has ended thousands of lives. Even your own army has turned on your savage ways! And all of your children.

Garon: Hmm. I am surprised to hear that. How did you convince Xander?

Corrin: OK. All bar one of your children. We have imprisoned him for his own crimes in the war.

Garon: Camilla? Leo?

Corrin: Both are on our side, but they decided to sit out killing their own father because they have a grip on the sanctity of life.

Garon: And yet Elise is no coward.

Elise: You know it! When it comes to saving lives, I'm the best of the best. And what better way to secure that title than by stopping a war?

Corrin: (Uh oh. It looks like Elise has inherited more from her father than ideal...) Anyway, you are about to pay for your crimes, unless you wish to surrender now.

Garon: NEVER! I don't surrender to weak fools like you! You are all mere pawns in my schemes! Now I'll demonstrate how powerful I am by defeating you all.

Corrin: I gave you the chance. Now I must end your reign, and your life. Charge!

 _Corrin swings at Garon, but to no avail._

Garon: Bwahahahahahuh?

Selkie: Quit fooling around, dum dum! ( _pounces on Garon_ )

Garon: Insolent fool. You're going down, fox!

 _Selkie was a very "slippy" target, and she dodged all of King Garon's pathetic swipes. Miss miss miss miss miss._

Selkie: Aw, come on. It's no fun if the opponent isn't even trying. Put some effort into it! ( _more playful bites_ )

Corrin: (Well, I suppose I did tell her to charge...) Everyone, assist Selkie in taking out Garon!

Azura: On it! Ahem, You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach...

Selkie: Whee!

Trainee 1: I'll pin him down, hyah!

Trainee 2: I wonder what mess I can make out of this...

Garon: Get off! I can't multi-task!

Selkie: Watch out, I'm playing rough! ( _crits Garon. Garon is defeated_ )

Corrin: Alright! That was almost too easy! Next up, forging a peace treaty.

Garon: ( _revived in his dragon form_ ) Peace treaty? Bwahahahaha. Yes, it was too easy.

Corrin: No!

Garon: Are you really surprised?...

Corrin: Not exactly. I've been in your position before. Monarch dying, dragon transformation...

Ryoma: …

Garon: Hmph. Your power pales in comparison to mine, though. The blood of the dragons runs through my veins, as it does yours. Now, witness my true power unleashed! ( _strikes Corrin down,_ _destroying Noble Yato_ )

Elsie: Oh wow... Does that mean I can transform into a dragon too? Gimme that spare dragonstone!

Corrin: (This is only going to go wrong...) Cough, cough.

 _Elise increases in size rapidly to become a dragon, causing her clothes to rip apart._

Corrin: (Definitely only going to go wrong! I did not want to see that!)

Elise: Now witness MY cliché final form unleashed!

Selkie: Oooh... I finally get to play with the big beasts! This should be really fun!

Elise: Ehehe yay! A new playmate.

Corrin: ( _covering his eyes_ ) Girls, concentrate! We need to defeat Garon, not each-other!

Kana: Oh! I want in! ( _transforms_ ) Try to face three beasts at once, evil monster! You won't stop me.

Garon: You are no match for me. Die. ( _misses completely_ )

Selkie: You'll have to try harder than that. Except you won't be able to. Hahaha! ( _crits Garon_ )

Garon: ARGH! You'll pay for that, you stupid furball!

Kana: It's not over yet! RAWR! ( _dragon fang misses Garon_ )

Elise: Bullying isn't fun when you're on the receiving end. Right, father? Now get stomped! ( _critical draconic slap!_ )

Garon: NOOOOOO! I cannot... Die...

Elise: You can. I grant permission.

Trainee 4: Let me take the finishing blow! Hyaah! ( _Kills Garon_ )

Corrin: That is it. Soldiers of Nohr, your king is actually defeated this time. Let us get on with the peace negotiations.

 **Well, that escalated quickly. Can you guess which unit I found absolutely OP in Birthright? NB: In the original chapter 24, Trainee 3 does actually bring up a reason why they shouldn't be attacking (only to be threatened by Hans). I think this may well have been it.**


	10. Birthright ch26: Rolling

**Author's notes: Ugh. This death was so depressing, so I really wanted to find a way of changing it.  
**

 **Oh, and sorry about this being a short chapter. I guess there was less to write about?...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters**

 **Also, MASSIVE SPOILERS! As in, really massive spoilers. DO NOT read if you haven't played birthright to chapter 26 or have NO interest in playing Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright.**

 _Xander draws his blade to Corrin._

Xander: Very well. You will die fighting for your cause. I shall defend my...

 _Xander readies to strike._

Corrin: Uh oh... This doesn't look good. How should I go about this?

Guard, and be ready to strike (the canon one)

 **Dodge to the left, and hit him in the back**

Surrender...

Hit him first!

Corrin: For glory... I shall fight back.

 _Corrin rolls to the left of Xander's sword... Straight into Elise. Elise's momentum sends the both of them into the hilt of Xander's sword. Corrin's movement to the left allowed them to avoid the blade. Xander's wrist could not handle the force of two whole people slamming on top of it, and the sword is dropped._

Corrin: Woah, woah, woah! Ouch!

Elise: …

Xander: ELISE!

Corrin: That... Could have went better.

Elise: Xander, lay down your sword for me. You should know what... I was trying to do there.

Xander: You... Were willing to sacrifice yourself to stop our battle?... Oh, Gods. What have I done?!

Elise: Being a robot under Garon's orders. That is what you have done. Nohr does not need strength, but caring.

 _Elise picks up Xander's sword from the ground with her right hand_

Elise: Caring... Which I won't dare give you. ( _Slaps Xander_ _in the face_ _with her left hand_ )

Takumi: ( _writing on a notepad_ ) When parrying, force on the hilt can disarm an opponent. After this, they are at your mercy.

Xander: ( _crying_ ) I... I surrender! I just don't want you to do that again. I may be... Crown Prince... But you have opened my eyes. I don't care if it means losing all of Nohr, I just want to keep this family alive. I promise to never put Lord Corrin in danger like that again!

Elise: A promise like that means little from you...

Corrin: Wait! If we do not show mercy ourselves, we are hypocrites. Just as bad as him.

Elise: I don't care! ( _tries to swing Xander's sword. She can't lift it off the ground._ )

Corrin: Well, I accept your surrender, and we will move on to King Garon. You just have to persuade Elise to agree with me... And Oboro, and Takumi, and everyone else who is about to kill you.

Xander: I have no weapons! I mean you no harm, as I cannot mean any harm. D-do as you wish... But, if Garon falls and I become King Xander, my first and last act as King will be to surrender Nohr as a colony of Hoshido.

Elise: Fine, but I won't forgive you for the slaughter you have caused. Nor will anyone in Hoshido. Enjoy your last moments.

Xander: No... Why does it have to come to this?! ( _Xander collapses, his tears covering his face thoroughly_ )

Corrin: Well, that's the last obstacle in our way to King Garon.

Xander: At least there were no... Casualties. Carry on as you must.

Elise: Off to King Garon. As for you, you won't be coming with us, traitor! Just because you're the oldest sibling doesn't mean you're the wisest.

Xander: You can... Talk. Throwing yourself out into my sword like that... WAAAH! ( _Xander cries longer and louder than a newborn_ )

Elise: Fine. Leo wins the "who's wisest" competition. Now let's just get rid of King Garon.

Corrin: Agreed. That was a huge mess.

 _The party walk towards King Garon's room._

* * *

 _Garon's throne room_

Garon: ( _Evil laugh..._ ) So, you have finally made it... Wait, what?! Elise, what are you doing?

Elise: My duty. As princess, I swear to protect Nohr, regardless of the assailant. Or, something like that!

Garon: And where is Xander?!

Corrin: Surrendered.

Garon: No matter. I shall kill you in his place, hyaah!

 _Garon one-shots Corrin_

Corrin: Argh! H-how? I-I can feel myself slipping away. And... After so much...

Elise: Fine, I'll get you healed up. There, now stop complaining. It's ruining the atmosphere!

Corrin: ( _under his breath_ ) The focus on style will get that girl killed one day...

Ryoma: It almost did last battle...

Elise: Not funny.

Azura: And I didn't even need to use my song to bring him down.

Corrin: You weren't actually going to-

Azura: Me and my insistence on talking. Forget I said that.

Corrin: Not easily.

 _Leo enters_

Leo: First rule of being good in battle, no self-sacrifices! It only causes things to go horribly wrong. Now, if only people would learn that... Now, Garon: die!

Garon: ( _dies_ )

* * *

 _Ryoma's coronation_

Sakura: Ryoma! You're a king now! You look so regal.

Xander: As promised, Nhor surrenders to you. You are the ruler of Nohr and Hoshido.

Ryoma: Takumi, can you think of a name for the two kingdoms combined?

Takumi: Nohrido? Hoshidohr? Bigger Hoshido? I can't think of anything good...

Camilla: I can't think of anything either... I guess that is a job for you lot.

Elise: Oh! How about "Combinia"? You know, from the word "combine".

Corrin: Great idea!

Azura: It's great to see we have peace. I guess I can now live a long, happy life after all in the kingdom of Combinia.

 **There, much better. I did NOT like the end of Birthright, so this can be my version of the canon.**


	11. Conquest ch10: Capture!

**Author's notes: Sorry about the delay! I was just running short of ideas... I have some more, so there is no need to worry just yet. Also, this is a bit of a short chapter, as there wasn't as much to write about as I had expected.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem, or any characters.**

 _Takumi's army failed to take the port town of Dia. Chapter 10 has just been cleared.  
_

Takumi: Dammit! This is unacceptable. We can't push forwards with so many troops injured. This can't be happening...

Corrin: (I won, but now that do I do)

Tell him to retreat

Kill him on the spot

 **Capture him**

Corrin: We can't let him escape. This is a fishing town, so we should find a net and capture him!

Takumi: Go away, Nhorian scum! Keep your filthy hands off me.

Corrin: As you wish. Make sure to capture him with the net alone, and don't touch him with your hands.

Niles: On it!

 _Niles, Selena and Odin throw a net over the running Takumi, causing him to fall on his face. Niles promptly drags the screaming boy over to Corrin._

Selena: Yikes! He was quite the tough customer. However, we have him.

Corrin: Good. But don't kill him. He is helpless, so there is no reason to defeat him.

Selena: Fine. We won't kill him until Garon gives the direct order.

Takumi: Ugh. I guess I should be grateful I am still alive, and that you haven't killed all of my army.

Xander: Although King Garon will probably give a direct order to kill you, we still have mercy. Not all Nhorians are scum!

Elise: Does that mean I have a new brother to play with? YAY!

Takumi: With someone as obsessed as that, I don't think Garon needed to bother capturing you, as she would anyway.

Corrin: Aw, don't be so harsh on her. You'll get used to it... Whether you like it or not.

Elise: Hmph. I didn't know you hated me, Corrin. At least I'm getting a replacement.

Camilla: Now, now. He's just warning him that you can be an... Acquired taste, to say the least.

Elise: What's THAT supposed to mean?

Camilla: Not everyone has your energy, Elise. Some people just don't want to live life as fast as you.

Elise: But I hate taking things slowly. It's a waste of time. Anyway, I'm glad to have another brother!

Takumi: Urgh. I guess I can pretend I am a new recruit for the army or something.

Leo: That is actually a good idea. I am certain Garon will not recognize you. You could probably get a large swathe of Hoshido on our side.

Takumi: I am no pawn of yours, Nohr am I a bargaining chip! Please do not treat me like a slave.

Leo: I am just pointing out that you will be very valuable to us. You are no slave, but a master instead.

Corrin: Come on, Takumi. You do not need to be so babyish. We could still kill you if you don't surrender to us.

Takumi: Ughh... GRRR!... I... FINE! I will join you and your stupid army! (But expect the same betrayal you showed me to return to you.)

Camilla: I will ensure Nohr welcomes you. That should quell your anger.

Oboro: You really expect me to side with the Nohrian SCUM?! I-I didn't think my liege could be so mean, and to his own retainers.

Corrin: I may want to point out the fact that you are not dead.

Oboro: You have a... Point.

Hinata: (Why do I have an awful feeling that this isn't the right path...) I am, umm... Happy to join you?

Azura: He doesn't sound convincing.

Corrin: Yes, yes. We all know you have the best voice. Maybe you should use it for something other than bragging and being tsundere.

Takumi: I guess I am forced to join you. Please welcome me to your army.

 _And thus, Takumi becomes this route's Zola. Hinata and Oboro also join the party, albeit begrudgingly. Takumi seizes the Hoshidan throne, rather than Garon, causing some mayhem in the finale, but not much else changes._

 **OK! I have a few more for conquest as well. I'm so happy to finally have some extra ideas!**


	12. Conquest ch18: Who IS the traitor?

**Author's notes: Corrin's conquest could have been a tad... Cleaner, if he tried intelligence. Well, at least it's plenty of easy content for this!**

 **Angel's review: If I ever get really short on ideas, I will consider that. Thanks. However, for now, I will only focus on things Corrin could have an impact on.**

 **Luna M. Moon's review: Glad you liked it! NB: The reason why it's in script format is because my descriptive writing skills are clumsier than Felicia on a banana peel.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, blah blah blah.**

 _The Nohrian and Hoshidan royalties are in a banquet, and the siblings (Gods, why have you cursed Corrin so?) are busy quarreling._

Ryoma: Enough. We are thankful that you have saved our lives. Were the situation reversed, we would have done the same. As such, we feel no need to express gratitude for your actions.

Xander: Agreed. As it were, we do not want your gratitude. We acted only as Nohrian royals should. When we leave this place, you will be but an enemy to be defeated once more.

Corrin: (Both the royals are together, but refuse to be friends. What should I do?)

Take the moment of peace for what it is, and be grateful

 **Warn Nohr of aggression**

Warn Hoshido of aggression

 **Hold it!**

Corrin: Xander, I believe a delay in the conquest of Hoshido may be necessary.

Xander: Wha- Why?

Corrin: You see, we were attacked by our own troops. In other words, we have in-fighting. Any attacks on Hoshido would be useless if our own troops turn coat. Thus, we should not be invading Hoshido until a secure grip on Nohr can be sustained.

Xander: I... See. I guess that means we may well need a truce while we sort out our own mess.

Leo: Absolutely. It would be unwise to expand your kingdom if you risk losing it to traitors.

Ryoma: Can someone fill me in in what is going on?

Corrin: Well, we were attacked by a Nohrian regiment. This is concerning as it meant that there is now in-fighting within Nhor. Because of this, we are in no shape to be conquering Hoshido, even if it were completely undefended. We are therefore calling a truce until this mess is sorted out.

Takumi: Heh. I guess the Nohrian scum is living up to its stereotype of being all traitors.

Corrin: Low blow, Takumi.

Hinoka: A truce? What does that mean for us.

Corrin: It means we won't attack you immediately, like what we had planned earlier. We have to deal with some problems back home first instead.

Sakura: So... D-does that mean w-we're at peace?

Corrin: Yes and no. We are still technically at war, and _you_ could still invade _us_ at any time, but we don't have an invasion of your kingdom planned in the near future. We won't be invading Hoshido yet as we can't do so safely.

Leo: Lord Corrin, I believe that is a good strategy. We must find and eliminate any traitors, otherwise conquering Hoshido will only continue the war. We will send a wyvern knight back to King Garon at once!

Ryoma: So, Hoshido has no threats from Nohr.

Xander: For now. If it turns out we are the ones in the wrong, the attacks will probably continue very quickly, so don't drop your guards.

Ryoma: Many thanks for the warning.

Beruka: I will report the mess to King Garon.

Camilla: Do so, please.

 _Beruka flies away._

* * *

 _Beruka enters King Garon's quarters._

Beruka: King Garon, I fear there may be treason within Nohr. Zola failed Izumo's peace pact. Because of that, Corrin's army was forced to take action against the treacherous Zola.

Garon: I ordered Zola to invade Izumo and kill the Hoshidan royals! Corrin has betrayed us to Hosido.

Beruka: This is been a very big misunderstanding. Nohr's army sided with Corrin.

Garon: WHAT?! My whole army has betrayed me?

Beruka: We did not know of the order you gave. We thought Zola was sabotaging Nohr by giving it another enemy to be killed by. Thus, we thought he was the traitor.

Garon: ARGH! Do I have to order everything myself? Tell the army to immediately re-start the conquest NOW, and have NO mercy on Hoshido!

Beruka: That will not be possible.

Garon: You had better give a damn good reason why!

Beruka: After the events in Izumo, the army is now in complete turmoil. Because of this, we wouldn't be able to conquer Hoshido even if it were undefended.

Garon: Well, pass my order to the army to get their acts together and conquer Hoshido!

Beruka: As you wish.

 _Beruka flies away_

Garon: It's probably that Corrin character getting in the way. I guess I must find a way of keeping him in harm's way...

Beruka: Keeping him in harm's way? Maybe Garon isn't as good as I thought he was. I guess I should inform Corrin of this.

* * *

 _Back in the party (oh. The party is at a party. This will get super confusing super quickly), Beruka returns to Corrin._

Beruka: The news is all bad. Garon's intentions seem to be solely based on torturing you, or so I have overheard.

Corrin: Wait, what? Does that mean...

Xander: We have reason to attack Garon? Yes. I guess this political problem reaches farther than I could have imagined.

Elise: Farther, because it involves Father? Really? You are so bad at making puns! I guess I must teach you the way of the pun.

Xander: Were you listening to what we are talking about. The entire country is practically split in two! And all you can think about are jokes? What has possessed you?

Elise: The horribleness of your pun. That's what possessed me.

Sakura: I-is "h-horriblen-ness" even a w-word?

Elise: Probably not, but you know what I mean.

Ryoma: True. The point of language is to convey meaning.

Takumi: For example, horribleness to describe the situation in Nohr.

Corrin: That was just cruel, Takumi. Just. Cruel.

Takumi: And you don't deserve it?

Corrin: Point taken.

Setsuna: Doesn't that mean Nohr is really weak?...

Corrin: Um... It's a trap, honest!

Hinoka: Dispite how, um... Talented, my retainer is at falling into traps, I think this one is a smart military strategy. Thanks for sabotaging Nohr for us, we knew you were on our side.

Hana: We didn't, but thanks anyway.

Ryoma: I guess I should report these double-agent strategies to Yukimura.

Xander: Exactly WHAT are you Hoshidans talking about?!

Sakura: N-n-n-nothing! O-or at least, nothing you n-need to know ab-bout.

Xander: Are you sure, because it sounded like yo were planning an invasion of Nohr. Hitting us while we're down. May I point out your hypocrisy, considering the situation you were just in.

Corrin: Besides, sabotaging Nohr wasn't intentional, even if it turned out that way.

Camilla: Aw, come on. We know you are trying to do the right thing. I'm just beginning to wonder if Garon is doing the same...

Xander: Th-that's...

Leo: Treason. Camilla, please refrain from plotting against the king.

Camilla: But what if Father is the traitor? Did you look at it that way?

Leo: I applaud your quick thinking but... But... Oh, damn it! You actually have a point. You must have the devil's own luck.

Effie: Well, as we are on Corrin's side, and Garon doesn't seem to like Corrin, Garon is putting lady Elise in danger. I shall turn traitor as well.

Hinoka: New recruits are always welcome.

Xander: NO! You will not betray Nohr to Hoshido!

Hinoka: May I bribe you with the whole of Nohr? You are the rightful heir for when Garon is executed.

Xander: I! I... I... Urgh. Fine. I guess I am forced to join you.

Elise: Took you long enough.

Corrin: So... Are we invading Nohr or Hoshido?

Hinoka: Nohr.

 **Cue the finale of _Birthright,_ (not Conquest) but with the Nohr siblings on the player's side.**


	13. Conquest ch22: Another betrayal

**Author's notes: Thank you so much for over 5,000 views! It really means a lot to me.**

 **And now, back to our scheduled long scenario! Spoilers for Conquest (duh)**

 **Silverphantom88's review: I will be addressing alternative options for other characters when I run out of ideas for Corrin (which may come pretty soon...)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters.**

 _Sakura, Yukimura, and the other defenders have been captured. They are bring dragged out of the fort as prisoners..._

Corrin: I know it seems cruel, but this is the only way to end this war once and for all. I know you don't understand now, but perhaps one day...

 _ **SMASH!**_

Hoshidan: GYAAAAH!

Corrin: HUH?!

Hans: HA! Is that really all you Hoshidans are capable of? Pathetic.

Corrin: (I knew it wouldn't be THAT easy... What should I do?)

 **Defend Hoshido**

Fight with Nohr

Refuse to fight for anyone

Corrin: Hans! I gave a direct order to spare the prisoners. That is heresy!

Sakura: No, please! I need to heal them right away or they'll...

Corrin: Understood. ( _breaks Sakura free_ ) Hans. You disobeyed my direct order. For that, you WILL be punished.

Iago: I'm afraid that's not possible.

Corrin: Iago, this battle is under MY orders, not yours. I ordered mercy, so we should not murder.

Iago: Oh dear... You may ask us to stand down but...

Hans: Die! Die! DIE! ( _stabs Hoshidans en masse_ )

Hoshidan: GAAH!

Hoshidan: GYAAH!

Corrin: I guess punishment time is NOW then! ( _hits Hans with the Yato_ ) Elise, Sakura, you can take care of healing. I will deal with this traitor.

Xander: You must stand down too, Iago. Or else I will kill you as well.

Iago: You must be joking, Xnader!

Xander: I am not known for taking light of serious matters.

Corrin: And I am not known for staying loyal to violence.

Xander: I refuse to harbor a cruel and spineless general in the proud Nohrian army. As crown prince, I will not hesitate to strike you down in the name of Nohr!

Garon: Not today, Xander. Stand down.

Xander: No... It cannot be?

Corrin: Garon! This is not in Nhor's best interests. Order your men to STAND DOWN!

Garon: My orders have been given. I will not allow anyone to disobey.

Corrin: ( _pointing at Kaze_ ) And who says anyone has to follow your merciless execution orders?

Garon: WHAT? You traitor! I order you to strike Corrin down.

Corrin: You aren't listening to the voice of reason. Thus, you are not fit to rule. Your orders mean nothing. I'm willing to bet the army agrees with me...

Garon: Do not listen to this two-faced drivel.

Corrin: Do not listen to this bigoted rubbish.

Sakura: We'll help you out, Corrin!

Garon: All people who betray Nohr will die!

Corrin: Under the assumption that Nohr actually wins. That's not looking likely knowing as Sakura has a head start. So, I ask you, the people. Do you want a cruel ruler in the form of Garon, who will probably kill you anyway? Or, would you rather side with the kinder Sakura? Oh, and not choosing a side and just being lazy is an option as well.

Sakura: P-please! H-h-have mercy! I-I don't want anyone getting hurt.

Nhorian: Come to think of it, that girl does put her people first.

Selena: Well, we can choose to live under her, can't we?

Camilla: We have a choice. Let's choose to be naughty, just this once.

Effie: Well, Garon is a bit of a threat to Lady Elise, so I will side against him to protect her.

Elise: I will follow your lead, Effie.

Mozu: I guess I will side with the people who aren't producing faceless monsters.

Peri: I'm confused... Oh, whatever, it just means I can now kill everyone! No more protecting allies, as I don't have allies to protect!

Subaki: See? I let my guard down on purpose because I knew this would happen, and now we've got the Nohrian army under our control!

Hana: Subaki, don't confuse luck with genius.

Subaki: It worked perfectly either way. Stop complaining.

Hana: No. You are being very arrogant.

Nhorian: Garon is such a useless ruler, executing people willy-nilly. I guess I will take the opportunity.

Odin: Disorganizes coup!

 _Huge swathes of Nhorian soldiers walk towards Sakura, and turn around to form an army against Garon. This army grows larger and larger as seconds tick by. Garon is caught completely off-guard, and can't do anything about it. He tries cutting down some soldiers, but that only causes more to move to Sakura's side._

Sakura: Ch-charge, but don't kill a-anyone! K-keep G-Garon firmly t-t-tied.

 _The confused soldiers begin fighting each-other (and not fighting) as the organized battleground turned into a free-for-all frenzy! King Garon is promptly overwhelmed by the sea of people, and crushed. His hands are tied behind his back and he is left helpless on the ground. The chaos is reduced, and all the remaining soldiers stand in a formation with the Hoshidan army to make sure they look like they picked the Hoshidan side._

Corrin: Garon is defeated. Well done, Queen Sakura.

Sakura: Q-Q-Queen?!

Corrin: Well, soon to be, anyway. Your army beat the now excommunicated King Garon, so you are most of the way to conquering Nohr.

Sakura: I... I d-don't know what's g-going on. First I surrender, then everyone gets killed, then I'm free all of a sudden, and now I'm Queen of Nhor?!

Yukimura: What happened is Corrin betrayed Nohr for us, and the Nohrian army followed suit. As you are the leader of our group, you are the leader of Nohr.

Corrin: Garon. You should feel lucky that I tend not to follow execution orders

Garon: I do not feel lucky! This is a fate worse than death!

Corrin: Suit yourself. Now, let's get back to the Nohrian capital so we can seize the throne.

Sakura: I-I-I'm going to take over Nohr? B-but is that violent?

Corrin: I'm sure everyone will welcome you with open arms.

Sakura: So... You are just going to give me Nohr? Thank you so much!

Corrin: I just hope there isn't too much sibling rivalry between you and Ryoma.

Sakura: W-was that a joke or a threat?

Corrin: I meant it in jest. I'm sure you will guide Nohr to peace with Hoshido remarkably well.

Sakura: Gods... This is just weird. I think I need a nap.

Corrin: A cart with a bed can be arranged.

Felicia: At least carts are strong, so I won't break them.

 _Garon is taken by Pegasus to the Hoshidan capital. An excessively posh cart pulled by Xander's horse pulls a sleeping Sakura towards the Nohrian capital._

Laslow: Umm... Hoshido and Nohr are at peace so... The plan worked?

Selena: Sure. Not that we did anything.

Odin: I'm sure the power of the butterfly effect means we managed to do something amazing.

Selena: I'm not. We should be grateful events just happened to turn out in our favor.

 _In the Hoshidan capital, a messenger is informing Ryoma of the events._

Messanger: So, in a nutshell, Sakura has conquered Nohr and is now their queen.

Ryoma: Ha ha ha ha! I never knew Sakura was queen material. I guess I have to actually get my act together to match her. Let us see who can make the best kingdom. Peacefully. Did you like the taste of your own medicine, ex-king Garon?

Garon: NO! I was fated to have both kingdoms! Why, oh why, does Corrin always have to get in the way of everything? I should have killed that brat while I had the chance.

Orochi: I must admit, the cards did suggest you were going to die. Apparently even the Gods can change their minds.

 **And Sakura just conquered Nohr, with very little effort. It's amazing how stupid events can get if the right conditions are met!**


	14. Revelations ch7: The kingdom of Vella

**Another fairly obvious loophole I somehow missed... NB: I'm very sorry that I've been mis-spelling Nohr as "Nhor" all this time.  
**

 **Also, this is in the revelations path so SPOILERS!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters**

 _In the bottom of the bottomless canyon, Azura and Corrin converse about the kingdom of Valla._

Azura: You mustn't talk to anyone about Valla beyond it's borders. If you do, you will trigger a curse that will cause your whole body to dissolve and disappear. That's what happened to my mother... To Arete, the queen of Valla.

Corrin: (Hang on, there's something strange here... What "fact" should I question?)

Azura is Vallaite royalty

 **The curse has no loopholes**

Garon is being manipulated

Corrin: Wait. You say the curse only applies to people speaking of Valla.

Azura: Y-yes...

Corrin: So what about the kingdom of Vella?

Azura: WHAT?!

Corrin: Vella. A kingdom run by an evil dictator named Alenkars. It is located at the bottom of bottomless canyon, and is full of floating islands...

Azura: And, are we in Vella?

Corrin: No. Vella is a fictitious kingdom I made up, which was inspired by Valla. As long as I am talking about Vella and Alenkars, the curse can't trigger. You must have talked of things inspired by Valla before, so why not take it to the logical extreme?

Azura: Oh my! My song was composed in Valla. The only thing that causes me pain from that is my pendant. Does that mean...?

Corrin: That the loophole works. I think so. Well, let's inform everyone of the kingdom of Vella!

Azura: Let us do so. (Gods. I didn't know I could talk about Valla, well, Vella, so easily.)

Corrin: Haha. Who would have thought the tyrannical king made such a flimsy curse. … Azura, you seem to be staring. What's wrong.

Azura: D-does that m-mean that I've... I... I have been bottling up all these feelings, and lost my mother... For no reason at all?! I could have just changed the name and broke the curse?! Why didn't I think of this earlier? ( _nervous breakdown_ )

Corrin: Azura... Please, don't worry over the past. Think of the present. Think of the war we can end now.

Azura: ( _crying_ ) The war that wouldn't have started if it weren't for my stupidity...

Corrin: Point taken, but that was a bit of a complicated loophole to thread. I'm kinda surprised even I managed to find it.

Azura: But... It's still there. The key to my mother's life and my own freedom and peace... Dangling in front of me and I just wouldn't take it.

Felicia: I wouldn't say dangling in front of you. I was completely lost when Lord Corrin started talking about loopholes and other weirdness. I couldn't even keep up!

Corrin: Well... I can be a bit of a strategist at times. Anyway, the past aside, we've got a war to end. Now, let's inform everyone of Vella!

Azura: Y-yes. Let us do that. ( _sob_ )

* * *

 _Chapter 7 plays out. Afterwards, at the top of the bottomless canyon._

Corrin: Quick test: Vella is ruled by Alenkars. It is at the bottomless canyon, and it is causing the war between Nohr and Hoshido.

Azura: No curse. That seems decisive.

Corrin: Decisive indeed. Now, to Hoshido! They will be more likely to accept my reasoning

* * *

 _At Fort Jinya, Yukimura approaches the party._

Yukimura: You have some nerve showing up here, Lord traitor.

Corrin: Yukimura, I can explain!

Yukimura: Hmph. What is your explanation?

Corrin: I have recently found out about the kingdom of Vella. It's ruler, Alenkars, plans on destroying all three kingdoms. He has manipulated Garon into causing a war between Nohr and Hoshido.

Yukimura: And have you any evidence of this imaginary third kingdom?

Corrin: Plenty. It's location is in the bottom of bottomless canyon. If you need evidence, look at how much Nohr and Garon have changed!

Yukimura: Come to think of it, there always have been hints of change...

Corrin: Yes! These subtle changes are the things which started the war. If we undo the changes by overthrowing Alenkars, the war will be over.

Yukimura: I am ashamed to admit that you seem to have some credibility.

Corrin: Of course I am credible! I am telling the truth. Neither me nor Nohr are the enemy, but the Vellites. However, Vella is extremely hostile, so I have fled to Hoshido.

Yukimura: I guess that will explain why Ryoma has gone missing...

Corrin: I wouldn't be surprised if he has been taken by Vella already.

Yukimura: Further evidencing your case. I'll delay your punishment, but only for Ryoma's sake. However, if and when I discover Ryoma was taken by your betrayal, you will be defeated swiftly.

Corrin: Many thanks.

Saizo: I'll just say that I do not trust you. You will not last long if I discover you are lying.

Corrin: Keyword being if. As I am telling the truth, you will never find a lie.

Orochi: I'll try using the cards to see what is going on.

Sakura: That will n-not be n-necessary. He has my t-trust.

Kaze: He spared me, an enemy, without thinking of the consequences, only of mercy. You should do the same.

Sakura: A-and that's an order!

Yukimura: Um... Orders are orders, I guess? Are you–

Sakura: I-I'm going to c-come with you, Corrin.

Corrin: You are more than welcome. We could do with as many people as we can, and healers like you are very valuable to us.

Sakura: I-I'm g-glad to hear it!

Yukimura: So, you are now ordering me to join Corrin, correct?

Sakura: U-unless y-you want to be the t-traitor, y-yes.

Yukimura: I guess I have no choice but to join you.

Corrin: Good. You will come to understand this Vella soon.

* * *

 _The wind tribe village_

Fuga: You wish to speak with me?

Corrin: Yes. My name is Corrin. You're the chieftain of the wind tribe, I assume.

Fuga: You are correct. I am called Fuga. News of your arrival got here ahead of you. News of what you intend, too. You side with neither Nohr or Hoshido, but instead wish to destroy both kingdoms. And you decided to begin with the wind tribe by attacking our brethren.

Corrin: You are incorrect. Although I can understand where your false rumors come from.

Fuga: Do tell.

Corrin: I am not planning to destroy kingdoms, but save them from a more destructive force named Vella.

Fuga: What is this Vella?

Corrin: It is a kingdom, about as big as Nohr or Hoshido. It is at the bottom of the so-called bottomless canyon. It has a tyrannical leader, Alenkars, who wishes to destroy the world. He has started by mind-controlling King Garon into attacking Hoshido, and has them moved on from there. His latest crime was turning your men into faceless, which we were forced to attack.

Fuga: Alenkars turned my people into faceless?!

Corrin: Unfortunately so.

Azura: I can say that he is correct.

Fuga: This... This warrants drastic action. I will gather my best soldiers to join you.

Corrin: Many thanks.

Fuga: This will also allow me to observe how you fight, and whether you fight like a truth-sayer.

Corrin: I hope I don't have to get into many fights to be observed...

Fuga: Hayato! You are required to join these good people.

Hayato: Alright! Allow me to introduce myself.

 _Etc. etc. The party skips a lot of unnecessary fighting throughout the early chapters by being able to talk about Vella. The process of the early chapters is just a bit more efficient. Then the party gets completely stomped due to the lack of grinding. OK, I jest!  
_

 **And that's another loophole threaded. Anankos really failed hard with that curse. Sigh...**


	15. Bonus scenarios: round 1

**Author's notes: Here is a compilation of 4 scenarios that didn't justify whole chapters of their own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters.**

 **Scenario 1: Revelation chapter 8 (Spoilers are mild) – State the facts...**

Yukimura: I don't understand. We're defeated, why don't you kill us?

Corrin: Because we don't have to continue this senseless violence. I am trying to stop the war, not add a third side and confuse everyone!

Yukimura: But, you have seemed to make a third side despite that. Helping your cause means turning on Hoshido. I don't believe you.

Orochi: Y-yeah! We'll only trust you once you've brought back all the lives you've taken.

Corrin: Such as you three.

Orochi: Oh, um, but you di- UGH! Why does he have to be right for once? Fine. We won't attack you, but we won't attack for you either.

Kaze: Come on. I thought you were the truth-seer, not I or Corrin. He has earned my trust, from when he spared me.

Sakura: Exactly. I'm g-going with him, whether y-you like it or n-not. H-he has n-not killed a single defender. He i-is clearly a goos person!

Saizo: Frustratingly, the traitors have a point. I suppose I am forced to join you.

Yukimura: As am I.

 **Scenario 2: revelation chapter 12 (Spoilers are mild) – Objection!**

Camilla: I hear your words, but father demands that you are to be put to death.

 **Hold it!**

Corrin: Father demands this, father demands that. What does he give you in return? Nothing. He has no right to give orders if he does nothing but abuse power, so you have no responsibility to follow them. Besides, if he is sentencing me to death... Who is to say you aren't next?

Camilla: Point taken... Garon has always been a cruel father. I admit, I prefer your support over his. I guess I am forced to join your army.

Flora: Wait, does that mean I froze up the sea for nothing?!

Camilla: Don't think of it like that, dearest. It has allowed me to switch sides. Although, I would prefer if you were to un-freeze the sea.

Flora: Fine...

Takumi: Hey, look. The Yato... It's glowing.

Corrin: OH NO! Not again... And after so much effort to keep peace.

Takumi: So sorry. I shouldn't have pointed it out like that. That was careless of me.

 **Scenario 3: Revelation chapter 18 (spoilers are moderate) – Kodachi**

 _The party jumps into the canyon._

?: I am the forgotten dragon, the betrayed king, the entombed God! In the name of the king of Valla, I sentence you to death!

Corrin: What was that?

An illusion. Ignore it

 **A threat, throw stuff at it**

A projectile, block it.

 _Corrin unceremoniously throws a Kodachi at the Vallaite foe. The projectile is blocked by the kodachi, and the threat is hit._

?: Argh! Who dares? No matter, I will not surrend- Argh! ( _the threat's tome fell out of his hand. Oops._ )

 **Scenario 4: Birthright chapter 26 (SPOILERS = HUGE) – Prayer...**

Xander: You will die fighting for your cause. I will defend my homeland!

 _Elise jumps in front of Xander._

 _Slice_

Xander: ELISE! Elise, please. Speak to me!

Elise: ( _dazed gasps_ ) Xander... Your sword... Lay it down for me...

Xander: ( _guilty gasps_ )

Elise: Nohr needs more from you. Not just your strength... What we need is caring... A warm hand... Some tears.

Corrin: (NO! Elise is about to die and there's nothing I can do about it. What can I do now?!)

Avenge Elise. Xander is distracted

Negotiate with Xander, it's what Elise wants.

 **Pray that Elise's wounds aren't so bad**

Corrin: (I guess I can pray for Elise. And there is one entity I can pray to for this.) Sakura!

Sakura: Oh, um... OK. ( _heals Elise_ )

Elise: …

Xander: …

Sakura: Um... D-did I ruin the moment. Oh, I'm so sorry!

Elise: Well, the tension is all gone. More importantly, guess who wasn't concentrating.

Corrin: Felicia! She's supposed to be a healer, but is caught sleeping on the job again.

Felicia: Thanks for the compliment, savage.

Elise: Not quite. ( _draws Xander's sword_ ) When I was healed, I knew there would be some time before my idiot brother would realize, so I swiped his sword while he wasn't looking.

Kaze: Incredible. Your ability to take things unnoticed is a skill I can only dream of having. We didn't spot you either!

Elise: More importantly, you're now unarmed and I am unharmed. In other words: brother, you're screwed!

Xander: Fine. I will fight with my bare fists!

Elise: I hope you realize how dumb you look.

Xander: ( _annoyed_ ) Sister, that is NOT helping.

Elise: Since when was I helping? If I recall correctly, I did sacrifice myself a minute ago to annoy everyone.

Xander: Argh! When I said I would defend Nohr, I did NOT sign up for this madness! ( _breaks down the nearest door and runs away_ )

Elise: Well, that's the last obstacle out of the way, on to King Garon.

Corrin: (I find it ironic how she is the calmest one of all of us.)

Elise: What was that?

Corrin: Nothing...

 **Author's notes: I would include Birthright chapter 15, but Nintendo has beaten me to it!**


	16. Bonus scenarios: round 2

**Author's notes: I've had some more new decisions floating around that didn't quite justify whole chapters so, here you go!**

 **Scenario 5 – Conquest chapter 19: Safe passage**

Kaden: I love Nohrian sc- uh... humans.

Corrin: It's nice to meet you Kaden. I'm happy to see kitsune are friendlier than expected. (But what should I do now?)

Mention the rumor of deadly kitsune, and how false it is.

 **Get to the point already!**

Trade with them.

Corrin: However, we have come to request safe passage through. We will not interfere with any of your affairs, unless you want us to.

Kaden: Sorry, but you have already stepped into our territory.

Corrin: We know, but it's the only route into Hoshido that isn't heavily guarded! Please, I beg of you, let us through!

Kaden: You seem pretty desperate, I'll give you that...

Corrin: We will also be deeply indebted to you, and we pay our debts back...

Leo: How would you go about paying our debts back?

Corrin: As much as we would like to, we can't maintain control of a newly conquered Hoshido once we've taken over. Therefore, we are going to need regional governors, so we could always promote this kitsune clan to ruling a decent portion of Hoshido.

Leo: Downing two birds with one stone? I like your strategies.

Kaden: We can expand our territory? That seems like a nice offer... But you could still be trying to kill us for fur.

Corrin: No, that is not our intention. ( _to the army of Nhor_ ) I order you to not take a tuft of fur from this tribe unless it is sold to you.

Xander: Understood.

Peri: Really? Urgh... I was looking forward to a bloodbath there...

Xander: Peri, orders are orders. You will be able to kill as much as you want when you face the Hoshidan army.

Peri: Fine, I can wait.

Corrin: See, we mean you no harm. We will not attack you unless you make the first strike.

Kaden: Umm... I really want to trust you but...

Kisune: Growl... ( _pounces towards Elise_ )

Elise: Playtime? YAY! ( _catches the Kitsune, and begins tickling_ )

Kisune: Purrrrrrrrr... ( _continues to play with Elise_ )

Kaden: What are you do- Argh. Fine, let them through. However, they are to be escorted securely, so no double-crossing us.

Corrin: Thank you so much! We will be sure to give you some of our newly conquered land in Hoshido.

Kaden: I never really liked Hoshido much anyway. Go get 'em, champ!

Corrin: We will.

 _The party is escorted through the village._

 **And the new lack of delay means the party makes it to Sakura earlier, meaning the end of ch22 is slightly different, and...**

 **Scenario 6 – Intro chapter 3: Mission complete!**

Hoshidan: Hold on! Do not advance any further, soldiers of Nohr!

Omozu: Crossing that bridge is a violation of our border treaty. Turn back at once, or we will be forced to attack.

Felicia: What should we do?

Attack

End the mission here

 **Order a retreat, NOW!**

Corrin: I order a retreat now! We have already completed our survey mission!

Gunter: Wise decision, Lord Corrin.

Hans: Who asked you, old man?

Corrin: I have ordered a retreat. Any attack on the fort will be heresy and treason!

Hans: Pfft. Less talk, more death!

Corrin: I won't surrender ( _trips Hans over_ )

Hans: ACK! No, no, NOOO!

 _Hans falls into the bottomless canyon._

Corrin: Well, the mission is complete. I guess that was easy enough. Hans being dead and missing is evidence enough of Hoshidan forces.

Gunter:Agreed. We will report straight back to King Garon.

 _They retreat. The Hoshidans don't attack, as they aren't provoked. Fire emblem Fates is canceled, again.  
_

 **Oops. Well that threw a spanner in the works! I'd hate to think how that would be explained to Garon...**

 **Scenario 7 – Intro ch6: Greed**

 _All 8 step-siblings are waiting for Corrin's decision._

Ryoma: This way...

Sakura: Bi-big brother?

Elise: He's my brother!

Xander: We're your family...

 _Corrin's eight siblings watch in awe as Corrin makes his decision:_

Defend Hoshido

Side with Nohr

Refuse to choose a side

Join the battle in smash

 **Try guilt-tripping the two sides into peace**

Corrin: This war was made solely by greed. Therefore, I should pick my side with the very symbol of greed itself ( _picks a coin up_ ) Heads, I will join Hoshido. Tails, I will keep with Nohr. If you choose a side with greed alone, then I will do so to.

Ryoma: Y-you are really deciding to pick us by coin flip?!

Hinoka: We're your real family, and so much better than the Nohrian scum.

Elise: How can you say that?! I am SO much better than you.

 **Objection!**

Corrin: I am deciding my coin flip because you are equally as good as each-other. Ryoma and Xander. You are both muscular, and very proud of your kingdoms. You both wield legendary swords. You fight well and bravely for your kingdoms, and are formal and proud. Leo and Takumi. You can both be arrogant and immature on the outside, but extremely well-rounded if you try. You also both wield legendary weapons that are not swords, and care for the safety of your own above all else. Camilla and Hinoka. You are both excellent fliers, attacking from the air. You are also very protective of me. I don't know whether that's good or bad... Now, I'll admit that Elise and Sakura, you two are nothing alike! Sure, you're both healers and very respectable in your own ways, but other than that...

Elise: See. And as I am better than Sakura, Nohr wins.

Sakura: I-I'm sure C-C-Corrin w-won't like your attitude there!

Xander: Has the battle really turned into a duel between the youngest of us?

Ryoma: I am afraid that is how it seems this battle has went.

Camilla: Nohr is counting on you, Elise.

Hinoka: Sakura, try to be brave for us, OK?

Sakura: Wh-why can't we call this a tie and let him go into both kingdoms?

Elise: That's quite smart for a Hoshidan. I might actually agree with you.

Corrin: OK! I have the chance to offer a truce now! We can stop the fighting. Please?

Xander: Is ending the war really that easy?

Ryoma: Yes, if you can persuade King Garon.

 _Both armies retreat. They are notably frustrated at the lack of a battle._

 **Cue awkward silence. After this, Xander discovers Garon's corruption. Garon is overthrown, and peace is attained. Corrin visits both families often, and all is well. Yeesh, Corrin really needs to step up his diplomacy game. And we thought Sakura was bad at talking!  
**


	17. Bonus scenarios: round 3

**A/N: I think it's time for another bonus round to celebrate 10,000 views. Special thanks to Mike AZ 2 for requesting scenarios 8 and 9 (and 10, if inadvertently) I'm not doing your last one as that's Camilla's decision.**

 **In response to Mike's review, I actually don't think Corrin's stopping of the war in my other scenarios would have done anything about Spoiler. However, ending the war would leave Nohr and Hoshido vigilant enough to at least throw a spanner in the works.**

 **Agarfinkel: I will do your first scenario next chapter (which will also be a bonus round, as I have some random ideas). Your second one is Hans's decision, not Corrin's, so I won't do it. Sorry!**

 **Also, scenario 8 came out a bit on the long side...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters.**

* * *

 **Scenario 8: Conquest ch25 – Faster than Garon**

 _Ryoma kneels in a large hallway near the Hoshidan throne. He notices Corrin's presence. In this scenario, Corrin wasn't an idiot, and used haste (and boots) to make it to the throne room before Iago and Garon. This meant he met Ryoma a crucial few minutes before Garon arrived._

Ryoma: You have done well so far, but that was just practice. No more games, to the death! So, you made it. That can only mean one thing. That the Hoshidan army has fallen.

Corrin: Unfortunately, yes. I would hate to think what Iago's branch did to the group. In fact, I've even used a bloodstained lance to fake Hinoka's death. I knew they wouldn't be happy with me sparing her.

Ryoma: I am... Glad to hear of Hinoka's survival.

Corrin: Anyway. The reason I am here, and the reason why I sided with Nohr in the first place.

Ryoma: …! You had a reason to side with Nohr?

Corrin: Yes. It is to do with the throne of truth. As Garon is a monster, the throne will reveal his true form, and I would be able to unite the two kingdoms in defeating him.

Ryoma: So, you intend to stab him in the back?

Corrin: Yes. Betraying Nohr under the cover is my aim. It would be convenient for Hoshido if you step aside, let him onto the throne, and then we can defeat him under the claim that he was eaten by a monster.

Ryoma: So, I have to hide and let Garon through.

Corrin: Correct.

Ryoma: Although you are a traitor, using the throne of truth to reveal King Garon does seem like something you would do. Oh, also: claim that Hinoka flew away before you had a chance to fight. Reason being, you don't have any body parts to prove death.

Corrin: Oh, OK. Thanks for the strategy, Ryoma.

Ryoma: You're welcome. Saizo, Kagero! Are there any decent hiding spots around here?

 _Ryoma hides with the ninja. Saizo and Kagero guide him to the hiding spot._

 _Enter Iago._

Iago: Hello, Lord Corrin. How did things go at your end of the battle.

Corrin: Fairly well. We didn't meet all that much resistance. Hinoka's group of pegasi even ran away without a fight!

Iago: Wait... You let them escape?

Corrin: They were so far off the beaten track. Engaging with them would have threatened the mission.

Iago: And you didn't just let them live on purpose?

Corrin: No. We didn't fight them or kill them because we never got the chance.

Iago: Understood. Have we had any encounters with Ryoma?

Corrin: No. I checked some of Fort Jinya's strategy reports, and they claim Ryoma is running an army to attack Nohr. In other words, we missed him.

Iago: Oh. That is unfortunate. Oh well, the might of Garon will be able to easily crush him.

Corrin: Anyway, the throne room is just up ahead. King Garon, if you please.

Garon: Bwahahahaha! Hoshido shall soon be mine!

Corrin: Go right ahead. This is the throne room. I will take great pleasure in watching you be coronated... (But not in the way you think. Hahahaha...)

Garon: No. Stay right here.

Corrin: Hm?

Garon: I must first consult the sacred mystical dragon, Anankos. No-one may enter the throne room until I say so.

Corrin: Understood, father. (Damn! There must be a way of persuading everyone to disobey...)

Tell the whole truth

 **Claim the throne is a trap**

Wait until Garon comes out...!

Corrin: (Yes, that is what I must do. Pretend I missed a trap and let everyone see Garon in the throne room. I can then claim that the moster on the throne was a monster that ate King Garon, not Garon himself, and then his children will kill him without realizing. Hahahaha! Oh, I'm beginning to wonder which one of us two has the more evil scheme...)

Garon: Mwahahahaha! I am the ruler of both Nohr and Hoshido. The two greatest kingdoms of all! I shall be remembered forever as the king who conquered the world!

 _Garon enters the throne room._

Corrin: ( _feigning surprise_ ) Oh! I just realized I forgot about something...

Iago: Oh? Please fill me in.

Corrin: You see, the Hoshidan throne contains a trap which summons a goo monster. Garon should be able to destroy it, but if he doesn't let us in within a few minutes, assume the worst.

Iago: WHAT?! You aren't planning on disobeying a direct order from Garon, are you?

Corrin: No. Not unless he falls into the trap. If he does, then he will be too dead to give orders.

Iago: Fair play, Corrin. I am glad to see that you are always thinking of our liege.

 _About an hour later..._

Corrin: It's clear Garon fell for the trap. I'm so sorry, but we fell at the last hurdle.

Xander: Understood. Let us avenge our father.

 _They enter the throne room to see goo Garon._

Leo: What the?! What have you done to father, monster?

Garon: Leo, I am your father.

Leo: How cliché. However, I know what King Garon looks like: not you! I will erase you for killing Father and lying to me! ( _Bry_ _n_ _hildr_ _hits_ _Garon_ )

Garon: What? How is this possible? NOOO!

...?: For the glory of Hoshido!

 _A blue electric blade slices down on the injured Garon. Goo splatters everywhere as Garon is killed._

Corrin: Ryoma!

Ryoma: Hello, Corrin. I just saw you were having trouble defeating Garon...

 _Cue awkward silence._

Corrin: ( _weak/high pitch_ ) Um... Well, there was a trap in the throne room that summoned a monster to defeat Garon. I just didn't mention the fact the trap was the throne of truth, that's all...

Leo: You managed to persuade us into murdering our own father? I'm beginning to wonder which one of you two is more evil...

Ryoma: The throne revealed the truth. That's all it did. Garon was a monster, so it turned him into a literal monster.

Xander: Oh... Well, in that case, I won't continue his legacy as I don't want to suffer the same fate. Ryoma, you can keep Hoshido.

Ryoma: My humblest gratitude. Takumi, you can stop complaining now!

Takumi: But... But... Fine.

 **And thus, Garon is defeated by Ryoma. Hoshido is given back to Ryoma, and the game ends in a similar way to normal (if with a slightly annoyed Leo)**

* * *

 **Scenario 9: Conquest chapter 13 – Unstoppable rebellion!**

 _In Cheve, Corrin has just surpressed a rebellion against Nohr... But, he hears some screaming. As he runs towards the source, he sees Hans, killing everyone in his sight. His next victim, a boy named Nolden (yes, I went there...) was standing in fear._

Corrin: (No! Hans is killing innocent people! I must find a way of stopping him!)

Try reasoning with Hans

Let it happen, there is nothing you can do

 **Stop Hans with force**

Corrin: Hans! You are killing Nohrian civilians. As such, you have betrayed Nohr with your senseless violence.

Hans: But I got these orders straight from King Garon...

Corrin: Impossible. There is nothing quick enough to send a message of our victory to King Garon AND send it back here in the time since we won. For such blatant lies and genocidal betrayal, you will pay! ( _rushes hans_ )

Hans: What? Y-you traitor!

Corrin: ( _in a joke impression of Hans's voice_ ) What? Y-you hypocrite!

 _Corrin then slices through Hans with the Yato. An easy victory._

Hans: Damn it... Garon will not be... Impressed.

Nolden: Oh, man. That was scary. Thank you so much!

Corrin: Speak nothing of it. We are merely helping Nohr and wiping out traitors. ( _to Elise_ ) Elise, can you get to healing anyone who's injured?

Elise: On it!

Nolden: Wait... Elise? As in, princess Elise? The great hero of unity between royals and peasants?

Corrin: Yes. I happen to be Prince Corrin.

Nolden: O-oh my. I-I'm so sorry for skipping the formalities!

Corrin: Don't worry about them. I personally don't like having everyone pestering me all the time.

Felicia: ( _deathglare_ )

Nolden: OK, Corrin.

Elise: Corrin! I've healed all the injured people. One of them, I think she was called Scarlet, was really badly injured and on the verge of death but I could still heal her. I really AM the best, aren't I?

Corrin: Of course you are. I don't know what we would do without you.

Elise: Probably lose horribly.

Corrin: ( _sigh_ )

* * *

 **Scenario 10: Conquest chapter 14 – The songstresses' revenge**

 **A/N: I realized after writing this I was supposed to write about the revolution in _Cheve_ , not the genocide in Nestra! Oops! Oh well. At least this way you get two scenarios.**

 _Corrn is at the stage, discussing with Leo why he shouldn't follow orders._

Leo: Corrin, wait! You know me better than that. As I said, we must follow father's orders, or at least _appear_ to follow them.

Corrin: (Appear to follow them? What could he mean?...)

Inquire with Leo further

Ignore him

Follow Garon's order

 **Betray Garon's order behind the scenes...**

Corrin: Oh! Thanks for the idea. I'll simply arm, or just alert, the singers before beginning the attack. They'll then be able to either run away or defend themselves. Thus, even though I look like I'm following the orders, I'm actually stabbing Garon in the back.

Leo: Yes! That's how to do it. Manipulate everything behind the scenes for the better, whilst looking like you're following orders. This is the way of the Nohrian royals. However, make sure you look like you are at least attempting to kill them.

Corrin: OK. Let's do this.

* * *

 _Corrin and Leo leave for the streets of Nestra. They warn singers of the danger on the way, some arm themselves, some flee, and some disguise themselves as dancers. Corrin and Leo then make pathetic attempts to kill the singers, missing every strike. However, a singer runs into Hans!_

Singer: ACK! Please, no! Don't kill me.

Hans: Orders are orders, and that means you have to die. ( _readies axe_ )

Leo _notices this, and points Brynhildr towards a window._

Singer: HELP!

 _The singer's voice, as sharp as a dagger, hits the window. The window shatters, spreading glass shurikens all over Hans. He quickly bleeds out._

Hans: Ow! Who dares... Attack me... ( _dies_ )

Leo: ( _sarcastic_ ) Oh no, Hans is dead... What sall we do?

Corrin: I think that counts as "armed", so we can't attack until Garon does another risk assessment. The mission debrief only mentioned unarmed targets.

Leo: Oh, I'd love to see Father's reaction to this. His most powerful retainer, beaten by a lowly singer.

Corrin: I'll just tell someone to report the bad news. Probably NOT Azura!

Leo: Yes. Bringing her to King Garon may not be a good idea. Why don't you do it yourself?

Corrin: I suppose a dead Hans does count as evidence... Anyway, I wonder how the rest of the army are doing with the singers we just armed?

Leo: Oh. That was a lack of forward planning on our part! Looks like we'll be having a weakened army to conquer Hoshido...

Corrin: Yes. A lack of forward planning indeed. I think I'll omit that part when reporting to Garon.

Leo: You'd better. Now, I have some chaos to make. ( _hits Corrin with a small branch from Brynhildir_ )

Corrin: What was that for?!

Leo: An injury will make you seem more genuine. Just helping you out in the long run!

Corrin: ( _sarcastic_ ) Thanks a lot...

 _Corrin and Leo part ways._

* * *

 _Throughout Nestra, the armed performers slaughtered the Nohrian army with their element of surprise and strength in numbers. There are many felled soldiers on the Nohrian side, while the performers barely take any casualties. Iago is defeated by a stab to the back from Azura, who quickly moves on for her next kill._

 _Corrin enters a small room containing Garon._

Corrin: ( _pnicked_ ) Sire, we have an emergency!

Garon: Speak.

Corrin: The singers seemed to know our every move. We've already sustained more casualties than the war in Hoshido has given us for the past few years at least! They are many times stronger than our army. I was injured, Iago and Hans are both dead, and many have turned traitor out of fear.

Garon: What?! Those were some of my best pawns! How did the singers grow so strong?

Corrin: They had the element of surprise. Someone must have warned them of the oncoming danger.

Garon: And who was this "someone"?

Corrin: I would be lying if I said I had any idea.

Garon: In other words, it's you.

Corrin: No, otherwise I wouldn't try to warn you of the danger.

Garon: Fair point. I will attack myself. Hopefully that will offer an advantage and settle this war.

Corrin: I will not try to prevent you. (Come on! If Garon gets killed here, we're in luck!)

Garon: Excellent. You may rest, as you are clearly injured.

Corrin: Thank you.

 _Garon leaves._

...?: Time for your final bow!

 _A blue-haired woman leaps out from a sheet of fabric, and stabs Garon in the back._

Corrin: What the?! I didn't know the singers had the might to defeat Garon! Azura?!

Azura: Well, I did whisper my song to weaken him. Also, his soul was unrecoverable. I have done what is necessary.

Corrin: Wait. What's this about his soul?

Azura: Oh, right. You see, Garon was possessed by a magic, and I tried to use my song to get him out of it. Hence the singer weakening him, that was me. As he didn't recover from the curse, it was clear that he had been fully possessed, so I took the liberty of defeating him.

Corrin: OK. Should we report to Hoshido, and make like it was our plan all along?

Azura: That... Might actually work.

Corrin: Excellent. That can be suitable revenge on Nohr for killing all those rebels back in Cheve.

Azura: You're not willing to let that one go easily, are you?

Corrin: Correct.

 _Corrin and Azura depart for Hoshido._

 **A/N: And that's the third bonus round complete!**


	18. Bonus scenarios: round 4

**Author's notes: Thanks to agarfinkel for scenario 11.**

 **Also, this is going to be my last chapter for Corrin, as I'm running out of good ideas (hopefully it doesn't show here) Next chapter I will be starting on other characters.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem fates, or any characters.**

 **Scenario 11: Intro ch5 – Duck!**

 _In the middle of the Hoshidan capital, Corrin watches in despair as the Genglari explodes. Mikoto moves to protect Corrin (which totally should have dealt 0 damage because it's a bloody party guard!)_

Corrin: (What have I done?! And what should I do next?...)

Try to block the incoming shots

Try to roll out of the way

 **Try to duck under the incoming shots.**

 _Corrin crouches. In doing so, he accidentally pushes Mikoto down to the ground with him. The plot-convenient shot of purple energy then flew right above the two._

Corrin: Woah. That was close.

Mikoto: Ow. Are you OK?

Corrin: I'm fine. But forget me, we need to get YOUR head injury sorted now!

Mikoto: Ow. Yes, you did I was pushed down quite quickly. Good job for spotting exactly where those shots were, though.

Corrin: It was more luck than anything. Anyway, we need a healer now. Sakura, we need some healing quick!

Sakura: Um... O-once I've finished healing these townspeople. ( _continues healing_ )

Mikoto: It's OK. We can wait.

Sakura: Alright. ( _continues healing injured townspeople_ )

Takumi: Y-you. Corrin. You just put an exploding sword in our town, attacked our people! Explain yourself!

Corrin: I shall. I received the sword as a gift from King Garon. As I misplaced trust on him, I accepted the gift. Once I got captured, the sword went with me. (So you can blame Rinkah for not putting it in the bottomless canyon...)

Rinkah: I heard that!

Corrin: After this, the hooded figure used some crazy magic trick to cause it to explode. In other words, I was used. There wasn't a lot I could have done about this.

Mikoto: That actually sounds reasonable. And you also saved me from the shards when it did explode.

Takumi: But... He killed innocent people. Intentional or not, that's what makes all Nohrians scum!

Kaze: I would suggest more progressive attitudes, please.

Takumi: Not when they're incorrect!

Kaze: Except they're true, otherwise Lord Corrin wouldn't have saved me...

Takumi: Hmph. Keep your own sob stories and your past to yourself. What matters is the here and now.

Hinoka: Takumi! You had better be very careful, or he'll get your hint and return to Nohr, beating us all to a pulp!

Takumi: Fine. "Welcome to Hoshido" or something.

Ryoma: Oh my... The Yato is moving towards–

Corrin: No thanks. I don't want any more divine sword-bombs.

Ryoma: OK. I will keep the Yato safe until you wish to take it. For now, these cloaked figures need to die.

Takumi: Agreed. The are to blame for this. Now, they will get a taste of the Fujin Yumi!

Mikoto: Lay down your weapon! (kill _s an illusion_ )

Ryoma: You die, now! ( _kills another illusion_ )

* * *

 **Scenario 12: Birthright chapter _12_ – sunk!**

 _In Nestra, Azura has just sung her song to weaken Garon._

Corrin: I can't believe it! The song is actually working! The Nohrian soldiers are completely enthralled by the song. (But how do I beat Garon?)

Charge while we have the chance!

 **Try to beat Garon without a fight...**

Use ranged attacks to pick off any soldiers, then attack Garon!

Corrin: Now, how to defeat King Garon...?

Garon: Well, well, well. Just what do you think you're doing, Corrin?

Corrin: Gah!

Garon: Capture them, men!

( _a group of Nohrian soldiers emerges from the back. They were unaffected by the song._ )

Corrin: That might throw a spanner in the works...

Garon: Did you really think you could out-smart me? Pathetic.

Elise: What are they going to do with my Corrin?

Corrin: (Elise is here to make everything unpredictable. Great...) Elise!

Garon: Despite your treason and betrayal, you still seem to care about your sister.

Corrin: Question: How did you see this one coming?

Garon: Your naïveté is embarrassing. I still can't believe you willingly let one of our men travel with you.

 _Enter Zola_

Zola: Eeek! King Garon, they didn't need to know that!

Corrin: Wait. I thought Zola had already proved his loyalty...

Takumi: Correct. I would be dead if it weren't for him.

Zola: What a better way to convince you all? I knew a healer would be nearby...

Sakura: ( _under her breath_ ) Well screw you too...

Zola: So, King Garon. I have made my part of the deal. Can you tell Lord Leo not to kill me? Would it inconvenience you terribly to pardon Lord Corrin? The Hoshidans have practically brainwashed him. It isn't his fault?

Corrin: Alright. While Zola and Garon are having their chat, let's figure out a game plan. Garon is wearing heavy armor, so if he ends up in the water, he's as good as dead. Elise, on the other hand, can swim. So, if we can destroy the platform, Garon will be literally dead in the water.

Takumi: But who can demolish a platform this large?

Corrin: Felicia is generally quite good at destroying structures.

Felicia: I heard that!

Corrin: You were meant to. Your next order is to cause the platform to collapse, and thus put the Nohrian soldiers in the water.

Felicia: ( _annoyed_ ) I will follow your order...

Corrin: Oh, and once you have, run away to make it seem as though the structure was just poorly constructed.

Felicia: ( _recovering to her happier self_ ) OK. See you later!

 _As Garon readies his axe to slaughter Zola, Felicia runs unnoticed towards his platform. She flings flame shurikens everywhere, burning wood and ropes. The platforms fall in the water, and many capsize. The seats crumble and fall like a chain of dominoes. Felicia then dives into the water herself, and swims back to the party._

Garon: What the?!

Elise: Oh no!

Zola: ( _sigh_ ) NOW what is going on?...

Corrin: Now, everyone. Make out like it was a tragic accident, and we had nothing to do with it. Save the soldiers while you're at it.

Takumi: Understood.

Corrin: Elise, wait for me! ( _uses the dragonstone to grow wings and glide across the water_ )

Elise: Eww! I'm soaked! Get me out of here!

Garon: This is impossible! I will not let some water defeat me.

Zola: You refused to show the mercy to spare me, so I won't give it to you... Get dunked on!

 _Zola's fist comes down onto Garon's head, causing him to sink, fast!_

Garon: ( _distorted screaming_ )

Corrin: Elise, Zola! Hold my hands!

Zola: Yes! I win after all!

Elise: Thanks, brother!

 _Corrin, carrying Zola and Elise, jumps out from the water. He throws Zola to Hinoka, who catches him. Subaki, Reina and the other fliers rushed the soldiers (who were forced to let their weapons sink so they could swim) to the remaining land._

Hinoka: No more betrayal, Zola. Garon is dead.

Zola: Of course! I now have no-one to betray you to, so I will stay loyal.

Hinoka: Fine, but keep your promise this time.

Corrin: Bear in mind I rely on the unreliable, otherwise I wouldn't have accepted the Yato knowing how well royal swords and me usually go together...

Hinoka: Fair point. We will trust you like we trust Yato. Welcome to the team!

Zola: Y-you really mean it? Oh, thank you so much!

Elise: Phew. Thanks for saving me.

Corrin: Unfortunately, I couldn't do the same for...

Elise: Well, you saved me first, so at least you've got your priorities straight!

Corrin: You're still yourself, I see.

 _Enter Xander and his retainers._

Xander: Exactly what is going on here? Why is this whole area destroyed?!

Corrin: ( _crocodile tears_ ) Um... The entire structure just collapsed. We could save most of your soldiers, but Garon sank all too quickly...

Elise: Corrin saved me. It was really scary when the whole seating started to fall, and I ended up in the water. His army of Hoshidans is saving some of our soldiers behind me, look!

Xander: Hoshido has saved our skins? AND father is dead to a different force entirely?

Corrin: Y-you are correct. I'm still a bit shaken over how effortlessly the waters consumed King Garon.

Xander: But... What do I do now...?

Elise: You make peace with Hoshido. They saved us in our time of great need.

Xander: Except, I must continue fa–

Elise: ( _aggressive,_ _proud_ ) Father has no legacy worth continuing! We must make peace if Nohr is ever to prosper!

Xander: There must be some reason for this war...

Elise: Spoiler alert, there isn't. Now come on and forge a peace treaty. ( _drags Xander towards Corrin_ ) Phew, you really need to lose some weight.

Xander: It's all muscle.

Elise: That's what you say...

Corrin: Now now, let's stop squabbling so we can figure out a peace treaty.

Xander: Fine...

* * *

 **Scenario 13: Intro ch6 – Walk to Izumo**

 _The armies of Hoshido and Nohr are battling furiously, with only the awkward positioning of the river preventing the battle from turning to genocide. The Nhorians and Hoshidans both wishing for Corrin to join them. All 8 step-siblings are waiting for Corrin's decision._

Ryoma: This way...

Sakura: Bi-big brother?

Elise: He's my brother!

Xander: We're your family...

 _Corrin's eight siblings watch in awe as Corrin makes his decision:_

Defend Hoshido

Side with Nohr

 **Refuse to choose a side (enraged)**

Join the battle in smash

Corrin: I refuse to side with either of your warlike kingdoms. If you want to see me again, you can visit Izumo. I like their pacifist policy, so I'm joining them. Goodbye. ( _walks away_ )

Xander: How is this possible?! Why are you abandoning your family.

Corrin: Ask Garon. He has the answer you seek.

Hinoka: But... We've been nothing but victims. Please, help us defend ourselves.

Corrin: Except, you are somewhat guilty of aggression. Whether it be your arrogance, or this war now. You could have forced another peace treaty down Garon's throat, but you didn't.

Camilla: Please... Rejoin me...

Corrin: Like I said, I will be in the peaceful kingdom of Izumo, siding with no-one. You are welcome to visit me there anytime.

Elise: You know what... Garon's actions recently have been unforgiveable. I'm going to join you in Izumo.

Corrin: Thank you. At least I'll have my best friend with me.

Sakura: Um... I-I guess I'll join too, if it means leaving the war.

Corrin: Thank you, as well.

Hinoka: Erm... I guess I'll visit regularly.

Camilla: Just, if you ever think about going back to Nohr, you're always welcome!

Ryoma: (Not even the peaceful kingdom of Hoshido is peaceful enough for you? Your standards are way too high...)

Felicia: Wait for me!

Azura: I too agree with your peaceful intentions.

Nohrain: Garons policies are too brutal for my tastes. I think I'll join the traitors.

Hoshidan: Well, Hoshido hasn't got a chance of winning this war, so I'll join Corrin and go away from the conflict.

 _Corrin leaves the battlefield, joined by most of the healers from both sides, and a large swathe of conscientious objectors from both sides._

Xander: Wait... Oh no! We can't fight without our healers!

Ryoma: All our healers? Gods, no. We are in no shape to defend ourselves.

* * *

 **Scenario 14: Revelation chapter 26 (MASSIVE SPOILERS!) – I only hate actual traitors.  
**

Evidence: Flower – **Take that!**

 _Corrin and Gunter were arguing over who killed Scarlet. Corrin's ace-attorney style defense has pinned Gunter down, but he just laughs it off..._

Gunter: Can you still say that you believe in everyone, Corrin? After this betrayal, can you still believe that?

Yes

No

 **Almost**

Corrin: Fine. I believe in everyone except you. Thus, your plan has failed, as I still believe in my allies.

Gunter: Really?!

Corrin: Yes, really. You might as well return to us now, as your biddings with Anankos are now over.

Gunter: Nggh... Gnn... GNARRGH! I... I accept your offer, Lord Corrin.

Corrin: Now, fight the presence of Anankos within you so I can trust you again.

Gunter: I... I will... GRAAARGH!

 _A black veil of smoke reaches up from Gunter._

Gunter: I am so sorry for this betrayal...

Corrin: I'm just glad to have the real you back. Now, getting rid of Anankos.

Gunter: Agreed.

 **A/N: And that marks the end of scenarios for Corrin. Next chapter will be my first other characters chapter, where I will explain the rules for anyone making a request.**


	19. Elise's options

**Author's notes: Oops... That Kaden one came dangerously close to the realm of "an inaction". (Ah, whatever. It just goes to show how flexible the rules are! Haha.)**

 **Anyway, this one is a bit of an "Elise special", as there are quite a few for her to be less of an idiot...**

 **FoxFaceFan1: Thanks for the support! I'm glad to know people like my content.**

 **Agarfinkel: Those are all great scenarios! I'll be sure to use them next chapter.**

 **You guessed it: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters.**

* * *

 **Before the game started – Guest**

 _As Elise and Effie play in the palace, a guard approaches._

Guard: Excuse me. This area is off-limits. Go play somewhere else.

 **Objection!**

Elise: Do you know who you are talking to? I am Princess Elise.

Guard: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. However, I must ask, how does a princess hand out with someone from the slums?

Elise: (Hey! That guard is a meanie! What do I do about him?)

Return to the castle

 **Raise more objections**

Fight the guard

Report the guard

Elise: Effie is a guest of the royal family. She should be treated as such.

Guard: F-f-fine! Y-you both m-may pass. (Please don't report me, I don't want to die!) ( _runs away_ )

Effie: Wait... You're Princess Elise?!

Elise: Yep. That's me! Why else would I treat the castle grounds like I own them, other than actually owning them?

Effie: Well, you always have been a rebel. I didn't know you were a royal rebel.

Elise: "Royal rebel"... I'm going to remember that one, thanks!

Effie: Woah... This place is so grand...

Elise: I agree. It's completely excessive. And to think people had to build this... While people are forced to live in the conditions you put up with...

Effie: Well, even you got used to it!

Elise: True, but I'm going to have to raise this matter with Garon. If he doesn't sort it out, I'll make all the people of Nohr challenge his authority.

Effie: Wow, you really took "royal rebel" to heart, didn't you?

Elise: I sure did.

 _Elise and Effie leave._

 _About a week later, in Garon's quarters..._

Elise: Father, I have a matter of extreme importance to bring up.

Garon: Speak.

Elise: Us royals have too much power. I've seen the horrible conditions people have to live in from my window. Meanwhile, we live in our palaces with everything just as we want. If anything, it's making me feel guilty about myself...

Garon: Do not feel guilty over peasants. They live to serve us. It's how Nohr works.

Elise: Oh... O-OK.

Garon: Dry those tears. They are quite happy to serve us.

Elise: (That's what Effie said! "Even you got used to it!" Maybe that makes it a bit less unfair...)

Garon: Anyway, we can't have you sparking a revolution, otherwise we both may be killed.

Elise: Got it.

 _Elise goes back to her room. Effie is already there, preparing their next game._

* * *

 **Birthright chapter 23 – Keep with me**

 _Effie and Arthur stand in the way of Corrin's group._

Elise: (What to do...?)

Talk them out of it when I can be heard

 **Order them to help me out now**

Defeat them, then get them on our side

Elise: Ahem. Effie, Arthur. I order you to join my group. Now.

Effie: Wha? I thought you were being kidnapped.

Elise: No, I'm helping out these good people.

Arthur: OK, now I'm just confused...

Elise: I'm fine. Please join me.

Effie and Arthur: Understood.

 _Effie and Arthur join the party!_

Elise: This includes you, Camilla! Now stop being so stubborn and make peace.

Camilla: But... That would mean betraying Nohr.

Elise: Since when was helping a country prosper betrayal?

Camilla: I-I don't know.

Elise: Exactly. Now, join us.

Camilla: O-OK. At least it means being with my wonderful Corrin again.

Corrin: (Elise, why have you doomed me so?)

Beruka: I can only assume we must come with you.

Camilla: That would be nice, yes.

Selena: (Haha! Hoshido and Nohr are about to make peace. In your face, Anankos!)

 _Camilla, her retainers, and all the soldiers in the tunnel join the party!_

* * *

 **Birthright chapter 26 #obligatory – Another healer**

 _Xander stands in front of Corrin in an arena in the Nohrian castle. He readies Siegfried to kill Corrin..._

Xander: Very well. You will die fighting for your cause. I will defend my homeland!

Elise: (NO! I must stop him! But how?!)

 **Party guard. It'll deal no damage, right?**

Fight Xander!

Knock Corrin out of the way...

 _Elise throws herself in front of Siegfried. She is stabbed in the abdomen._

Xander: Elise! Elise, speak to me.

Elise: (What should I do with my last... Moments...)

Talk Xander out of killing Corrin

 **Get a healer, then force peace**

Tell Xander off!

Elise: Xander, your sword... Lay it down for me. Nohr needs more from you. Not just strength, but caring, and a warm hand, and tears... And healers who pay attention, Felicia!

Felicia: Well, if you're going to have THAT attitude...

Sakura: W-woah. Sorry! ( _heals Elise_ ) I don't quite kn-know what was going on. My concentration must have l-lapsed.

Elise: Phew. Thanks Sakura, I almost thought that one wasn't going to work! Anyway, here's some museum food. ( _gives Siegfried to Corrin_ )

Sakura: Felicia, what are you thinking?! B-bear in mind we're the ones having to p-pick up your slack all the time. Sh-she has every right to be annoyed.

Corrin: ( _sigh_ ) Well, that taught us a lesson. Healers, from now on, you are to indiscriminately heal all allies at all times, unless I order you not to. Do not wait for the order anymore, because we almost lost Elise there.

Xander: ( _flooding the room with tears_ ) E-Elise... I'm so glad you're alive...

Elise: Then why did you almost kill me? Anyway, you're way too focused on keeping Nohr in its tyrannical ways to notice the big picture. I'm hoping some time in jail will teach you better. Orochi!

Orochi: On it.

 _Xander is captured._

* * *

 **Revelation chapter 14 – More orders**

Silas: Sorry, Corrin. But we have been ordered to kill you.

Elise: (Can I help Corrin here?)

Yes, join the fight

 **Yes, order them to stop**

No

Elise: ( _shouting_ ) Sorry everyone, but those orders are old. I, Princess Elise, change your orders to let my escort, Corrin and the Hoshidan captives, through this port.

Silas: OK. Orders are orders.

Elise: If anyone wishes to join us, I am more than happy to accept new guards on our mission.

Charlotte: Oooh... A royal guard. That's sure to pay in spades...!

Benny: Well, I don't really like staying on a border. Sure, I'll join in.

Silas: I'll help out my best friend.

 _Chapter skipped!_


	20. Other characters: Round one

**Author's notes: In response to AkimoTactician's review, I don't _want_ to spoil anything. Just come back once you've finished the game.**

 **In response to Golden Phoenix1232's review, I've already done your request. It's scenario 6 in bonus round 2. You're welcome :)**

 **As this is the first chapter for which I am doing other characters, I may as well run over the rules for anyone making a request:**

 **(NB: Phew, these rules turned out longer than I expected!)**

 **Rule 1) The alternative option must be an action (doing something awesome), and not an inaction (NOT doing something dumb).**

 **Rule 2) The alternative option must be something good for the character making the decision. (So, if it's a villain, they'll do something _bad_ for the player. Sorry agarfinkel, but this disallows your chapter 6 request!)**

 **Rule 3) Any character can be involved, in any path, on any chapter, paralogue or Xenologue, as long as the option is feasible. (For DLC, as they aren't numbered, you can submit the name of the chapter e.g: "DLC: Boo camp")**

 **Rule 4) The decisions must be feasible, and fit in with the character of whoever is making the decision. (Garon showing mercy is unlikely...)**

 **Rule 5) It must be a decision a single character can make to change the outcome of an event. (This rule can be bent a lot, if there is reason to believe the decision will force other characters to change their minds.)**

 **Rule 6) Requests can be made via a review or PM. As long as I can see it, it should be fine.**

 **Rule 7) When making requests, be specific! "Have Laslow/Odin Dank/Selena actually do something" doesn't specify what the "something" is. On the other hand, "** **Intro Ch. 5- The hooded man uses Ganglari to attack the plaza. However, instead of Mikoto getting killed, Corrin sees the shards coming and pulls Mikoto down to the ground with him, while the shards fly right above them."** **is very good as it describes what the decision is (so I can write about it) and when it happens (so I can put some context in)**

 **R** **ule 8) The chapters will be formatted like the bonus rounds** **(3-4 scenarios per chapter)**

 **Rule 9) Have fun reading! ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo, Fire Emblem Fates, or any characters.**

 **Announcement: Once this chapter is up, I will be changing** **Corrin's** **chapters slightly. I will re-order them in the order: Intro Before the game Birthright Conquest Revelation Bonus rounds** **Other characters** **. Lower chapter number** **s** **go first if they're on the same path.** **I'll also be fixing any missing Horizontal lines/typos etc.**

 **W** **ith all the waffle done, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Selena: Intro ch3** **(revelation ch7 spoilers beware!)** **–** **Dive**

 _A the top of bottomless canyon, Hans is annoyed at Corrin's idea of mercy._

Hans: Less talk, more death! ( _hits Corrin_ )

Corrin: Argh ( _falls_ )

Lillith: (Oh no... I must help Corrin.) ( _jumps into the canyon_ )

Selena: (Yikes! Corrin may end up in Valla quicker than I expected. What do I do?)

Sod off

 **Guide him through Valla**

Tell Laslow and Odin about it

Selena: (Ugh. I guess I have to get him out of this mess. Fine...) ( _jumps_ )

 _Selena enters a diving position to make herself fall faster. She catches up to Corrin and Lillith._

Lillith: My kin, my Gods, my blood... Dragons grant me strength! Great Moro, I beseech you!

Selena: Lillith, stop!

Lillith: …?!  
Selena: This canyon is a gateway to another realm. Just see.

Lillith: What is said realm? The afterlife...?

Selena: No, scaredy-cat! Just wait a few more minutes and you'll reach it.

Lillith: Um... OK? I'll trust you.

 _A few minutes later, in Valla._

Selena: Corrin: Listen up! This is the kingdom of Valla. It is the true cause of the war between Nohr and Hoshido.

Corrin: Oh. Why didn't you tell us of this place?

Selena: Yikes! Stop being so passive-aggressive all the time!

Corrin: Speak for yourself. Anyway, please may we answer the question.

Selena: Fine. There is a curse that means anyone outside Valla can't speak of Valla, or else their body will dissolve.

Corrin: What?! Who told you of this curse?

Selena: Anankos.

Corrin: Ananwho?

Selena: Anankos. He is the spirit of a lost dragon by the same name. The dragon Anankos is basically the big nasty villain.

Corrin: OK. I understand. Now, how would I be able to inform Nohr of this?...

Selena: Stumped me.

* * *

 **Camilla: Birthright ch6 – Recapture!**

 _It's a disaster for Nohr. Corrin has just chosen to defend Hoshido._

Corrin: Xander, withdraw your troops.

Xander: Don't tell me... You've sided with Hoshido?

Corrin: I've made up my mind. I stand with Hoshido.

Xander: I feared the Hoshidans might try to brainwash you. I am well aware of your Hoshidan lineage. It is true we lack common blood. But still, we've treated you as kin since the very day you've arrived in Nohr. No matter what anyone says, you are still my brother, Corrin. I know that Camilla, Leo and Elise feel the same way. And father will forgive you, I know it.

Corrin: (He DOES realize Garon executes anything that moves, right?)

Xander: You are of Nohr! Return to us, Corrin!

Corrin: Nope. I'm not coming back.

Camilla: (What?! No! He can't side with Hoshido! What can I do to get him back?!)

Let Xander persuade him to keep in Nohr

 **Forcibly recapture Corrin**

Run back to Nohr. There is nothing more we can do.

Camilla: You are coming with me, whether you like it or not. ( _rushes Corrin_ )

Corrin: Except, there is no way I'm siding with the monster you have for a father!

Camilla: Father... A monster? How dare you?

Corrin: It's the truth. Have you SEEN the actions he has done recently.?He's killed queen Mikoto, whilst trying to use me as a suicide bomber.

Camilla: Except, you're not dead...

Corrin: I survived the explosion. Anyway, you are not my blood sister, Camilla.

Camilla: But... You must return to me. It's almost your nap time.

Corrin: Can't I have my naps in Hoshido?

Sakura: T-try to beat that!

Camilla: O-oh. Good point?

Elise: Camilla, you can't give up this easily! We can get Corrin back!

Corrin: Exactly. You can quite easily get me back by making peace with Hoshido. Oh, and you will also have all the other perks that come with peace: trading, freedom, not having your people killed...

Selena: Camilla, side with Corrin. I can't tell you the ins and outs, but it's a good idea.

Camilla: I don't think I've seen a sweeter deal. I'm in! I guess this counts as recapturing you, right?

Corrin: Eh, close enough. Ryoma, it looks like I've found a new peacekeeping force that's willing to join us.

Ryoma: OK? I guess strength in diplomacy and strength in numbers are good things...

Corrin: Just make sure to use the former first.

Ryoma: You had to make that one clear...

Corrin: Yes. I have to. Apparently, I have to do so constantly.

Elise: Whopee! I can keep my Corrin!

Xander: Nohr has lost a prince and two princesses in one battle?!

Camilla: We are not "lost", we are on... Er... A political discussion voyage?

Corrin: Exactly. Xander, Leo. Get on the same page as the rest of us! Garon seems to be executing anything that moves, and sacrifices life at every opportunity! He is a tyrannical leader. You don't have to follow his orders. If the whole of Nohr overthrows him, any excecution order he gives will be useless!

Kaze: I testify to that effect.

Leo: Wait... That's the prisoner we saved by denyong Garon's orders. H-he's still alive.

Kaze: Glad to see you have good observation skills. This proves that Garon's merciless orders mean little in the face of common sense and mercy!

Xander: Disobeying Garon on a whim? That's crossing some serious lines, Corrin.

Corrin: I know, but it will at least mean that Garon is as good as forced into making peace.

Xander: I don't know...

Corrin: It's in Nohr's best interests.

Xander: How?

Corrin: Free trade, not losing people in battles, having me on your side...

Xander: Your case is compelling.

Camilla: Come on. I joined, and you know how nothing slides past me.

Xander: Fine. I'll join your sorry cause.

Leo: Ugh... I know I don't really want to do this, but if being the only one on a side is the only other option, I'll join...

 _The Nohrian royals join the party. Diplomatic power increased by 50!_

Laslow: Looks like our peace mission was easier than expected.

Odin: Nothing can suppress my dank aura!

Selena: But I beat you both on who could get their royal in peace first. I win, you lose!

* * *

 **Kaze: Before the game started – Playtime!**

 _The Hoshidans were walking through Cheve. A young Kaze notices the ballistas near Garon, but doesn't know what they mean._

Kaze: (Hmm... What are those things?)

Some boring monument to ignore

 **A fun ride to play on!**

Enemy soldiers to attack

Kaze: Those rides look really cool! Can I play on them?

Balistician: N-no! These are Garon's latest trap to assassinate King Sumeragi and capture Princess Sakura...

 _A devilish grin appears on Kaze's face as some Hoshidan soldiers notice the balisticians have announced their presence._

Kaze: It looks like that means I am allowed to play on these rides...

Balistician: Oops. Well, let's say our goodbyes...

Balistician: I'll just make sure Garon knows this is YOUR fault!

Hoshidan: Raise all alarms! This negotiation is a trap! I repeat, this negotiation is a trap!

Hinoka: Daddy. What's a "trap"?

Sumeragi: Something designed to deceive an enemy into going into the place you want them. It's usually designed to kill people.

Hinoka: Th-that's so mean! Stupid Nohrian scum!

Garon: Rats. You got lucky, Sumeragi, but luck won't last forever.

Sumeragi: I don't need luck when I've got skill.

 _Sumeragi and Garon fight. Sumeragi survives a crit from Garon, and fells the Nohrian king._

* * *

 **Kana: Revelations chapter 27 (Spoilers...) – Similarity**

 _The party stand in front of Anankos._

Anankos: Why? Why is it wrong to manipulate humans? Your race is weak. It's forgotten its place in the world, forgotten its benefactors. You exist solely for the amusement of your betters, dragons! So, answer me, Corrin. Why am I the one left to suffer? Why am I the one left to die? Why do humans flourish while I am buried here, ignored, forgotten? TELL ME WHY!

Kana: (He is SO mean! What do I do about this?)

 **Raise an objection!**

Agree. I only stand to gain from this.

Not a lot. Papa hasn't ordered me to do anything yet.

Kana: I'll tell you why. As a dragon myself, I know that we are on equal footing with humans. I help out my friends a lot, and you don't see me complaining. The rainbow sage was even happy to sacrifice himself for us! So, Anankos. You should answer me. Why do you try to dominate us? Why do you attack flourishing kingdoms? Tell _me_ why.

Anankos: Um... (The rainbow sage was willing to die for the humans, and yet I am claiming dominance over them?)

Kana: If you don't have an answer, join our team and make peace. I'm sure we can find a home for you.

Xander: ( _to Corrin_ ) She's cirtainly inherited your "mercy first, regret it later" attitude... And your notably persuasive arguments.

Corrin: Very true...

Kana: Come on, you big baby. Stop this temper tantrum and join the side of... Um... Hosinohr? Nohrido?

Ryoma: The side of Hoshido and Nohr.

Kana: Thanks. Anyway, join the side of Hoshido and Nohr, and we'll be able to make peace. Deal?

Anankos: Urgh...

 _The spirit of Human Anankos appears above Anankos._

Human Anankos: Come on! Agree with her! It's for Valla's benefit, and your own!

Azura: (I guess I should sing to weaken him like we did to Gunter...) You are the ocean's gray waves...

Anankos: GWAAAH!

Human Anankos: It's the best option! Don't let hatred continue to consume you.

Azura: Destined to seek life beyond the shore, just out of reach!

Anankos: GRAAAAARGH! Gnn... Gnnn...

Kana: You will achieve nothing through senseless violence. Nothing!

Human Anankos: Remember the past. Think of the future.

Azura: Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time: the path is yours to climb.

Anankos: I feel myself... Slipping away... No... No... NOOOO!

 _A purple haze leaves Anankos's body. The stone face falls and breaks. The haze then encircles Human Anankos, and causes him to materialize. He then falls on top of the dragon._

Selena: See? I told you we'd pull through!

Laslow: We? I didn't see you doing much.

Human Anankos: Thanks to you all, you have saved me from that... Thing. I promise to use my powers for good from now on. Kana, can you teach me how dragons can serve humans.

Kana: Sure!

 **I'm genuinely surprised that Kana and/or Corrin didn't point out the fact they were dragons in this chapter.**


	21. Other characters: Round two

**Author's notes: I hope you're all liking the other characters scenarios! Also, knowing as you got this far in the story, I'm presuming you don't need spoiler warnings. So, as Elise would say, "no more holding back!"**

 **Mike AZ 2: Don't feel obliged to make suggestions if you can't think of anything. I'm supposed to be the creator, after all! Also, I've honestly never heard of Tales of Grace, so this is definitely in the vein of "coincidence".**

 **Guest reviewer: Nice suggestions! I'll be doing one now and the other next chapter (as they're both conquest ch23, and I like variety)**

 **Agarfinkel: Hahaha! I literally just had that exact same idea! I guess great minds think alike. Of course, I'll be doing it.**

 **I still don't own Nintendo :(**

* * *

 **Beruka: Conquest chapter 23 – caught!**

 _A purple haze surrounds Takumi, who is atop the great wall. He readies himself to jump off..._

Takumi: You shouldn't have left me a way... A way to escape...

Beruka: (Really?! What do I do now?...)

Nothing. The mission is complete.

 **Save Takumi. It may get him on our side.**

Beruka: Fine, fine. I'll get him.

 _Beruka flies below Takumi, and breaks his fall. Takumi is then taken back up to the top of the wall, and bound by Niles._

Corrin: We know better than to let that one slip.

Beruka: Mission complete. Now, shall we get to seizing the wall.

Corrin: Yes. That is our next order of business. Secure the great wall before Garon kills everyone.

Beruka: It shall be done.

Takumi: Damn you... My escape plan, foiled...

 **A/N: Come to think of it, anyone could have caught Takumi here.**

* * *

 **Elise: Birthright chapter 26 – Combo'd!**

 _Xander stands in front of Corrin in an arena in the Nohrian castle. He readies Siegfried to kill Corrin..._

Xander: Very well. You will die fighting for your cause. I will defend my homeland!

Elise: (NO! I must stop him! But how?!)

Party guard. It'll deal no damage, right?

 **Fight Xander!**

Knock Corrin out of the way...

 _Elise launches a roundhouse kick into a part of Xander's anatomy which is NOT meant to be kicked._

Xander: Ouch! That smarts...

 _Xander falls to his knees... Straight into Elise's uppercut. Elise then jumps upwards to continue punching and kicking Xander. He is eventually knocked out._

Xander: Urgh... King Garon, I failed... You...

Elise: Brother, stop being such a big baby. I didn't kick you _that_ hard, and you deserved much worse for what you were trying to do to my Corrin!

Corrin: ( _sigh_ ) Bind him, then heal him.

Orochi: OK! ( _ties Xander up with rope_ )

Elise: Fine... ( _heals Xander back to consciousness_ )

Xander: Ouch. What happened.

Elise: You just got defeated by me. And I wasn't even armed!

Xander: I thought I was fighting Corrin–

Elise: Which is why I had to step in, and beat you up. Anyway, in this world, it's be vigilant or be defeated!

 _Enter Laslow's group_

Laslow: Since when was that fighting one-on-one?

Elise: I have already defeated Xander, and now we're tying him up. Objection overruled.

Laslow: Wait... You defeated him? I knew there was something fishy going on...

Elise: He was fighting one-on-one. It just wasn't with the person you expected.

Laslow: Oh... I don't quite know what to say.

Elise: I think the word you're looking for is "congratulations", Laslow.

Peri: So... What are we going to do now?

Elise: As I am now the person with most diplomatic power here, I can order you to stand down.

Laslow: Understood.

Peri: Aww... But I wanted a battle!

Elise: Well, you're not getting one in a very long time, as we're trying to make peace.

Peri: Curse you, princess.

Elise: Anyway, who's next?

Corrin: I think we can go straight to Garon.

Elise: Alright. Brother, do you want to join us?

Xander: NO! There is no way I am watching my father die!

Elise: Fine, have it your way. However, I'm coming with.

Xander: (Why does it have to end like this...?)

 _Elise, heading the party, moves towards the throne room._

* * *

 **Leo: Intro chapter 2 – Denial**

 _Corrin and Xander stand in front of a fallen Kaze and Rinkah._

Stand down, Corrin. If you don't, I will be forced to–

Corrin: No, Xander. I won't let you do this!

Xander: ( _hits Corrin_ ) Why do you refuse, Corrin? You know the Hoshidans are our sworn enemies.

Corrin: I know, but this is different. These people can't fight anymore. Why not show mercy?

Camilla: Please, Corrin, don't fight him. My dear, sweet Corrin.

Elise: No no no! Leo, what should we do?

Leo: ( _sigh_ ) Why does this fall to me?

Fake the prisoner's deaths

 **Defy Garon's power!**

Kill the prisoners

Attack Xander

Leo: King Garon, Xander. This is ridiculous! Please, stop killing helpless prisoners.

Garon: What?! You too? Xander, ignore the brat and continue.

Xander: Urgh...

Garon: Now you're hesitating?! Can someone tell me WHAT is going on?!

Elise: Fine. Don't shoot the messenger, but it seems as though Corrin and Leo are objecting to your "absolute authority."

Garon: Um... Th-this could be bad. Leo, please keep to my side!

Leo: Contemptible fool: your leadership is disgusting! The only reason why I haven't been so open about it until now is to avoid your merciless wrath! However, now that Corrin has proven your execution orders deniable, I can betray you knowing that my execution order will be rejected too.

Garon: What?! Y-you traitor! Only an enemy of Nohr would say that!

Camilla: Oh my. P-please stop fighting! I don't want Corrin to get hurt.

Elise: Exactly, we need to be a family!

Garon: H-how dare you?! All of you!

Leo: And look who's lost his composure. Admit it. You have sins you regret... Hateful actions... Embarrassing rage... Unjust cruelty... Abused power...

Garon: Nggh... Graagh... I-I regret nothing... I am s-simply being as any... Any ruler should be...

Xander: I would beg to differ!

 _A thin purple haze encircles Garon._

Leo: It looks like my suspicions were right. Father is possessed!

Elise: Wait, what?! F-father? Possessed?! C-can someone fill me in please?

Camilla: Oh no... Father, what on Earth happened to you. (Oh, I'm going to KILL whatever pathetic being caused this!)

Xander: Wha... What has happened to you, Father?

Garon: Orders... Absolute... KilL... AlL... TRAitORs...

Corrin: Hello, Father? Anyone in there? I need the truth on who you are!

Garon: YoU Have FOUnd THE TruTh. Are YOu HApPy?

 _Dark gray goo spays out of Garon's body._

Corrin: Eww... Garon, that's disgusting. (Also, how does he even do that? If nothing else, spraying it could be a decent non-lethal weapon.)

Elise: Stupid goop monster! Give us our Father back! ( _unleashes "enfeeble" staff_ )

Garon: GWAAH! AnAnKOs... sAvE mE...

Xander: Who is this Anankos person? And why would he want to save the monster that has consumed Father?!

Corrin: This ends NOW! ( _drives Genglari through Garon_ )

 _Genglari produces a small explosion in side Goo Garon, causing goo to fly everywhere. Goo Garon falls to the floor, dead._

Xander: There. That monster has gotten the fate it deserved. We have avenged our Father from it.

Leo: Um.. You do realize the monster _is_ Father...

Xander: Oh... Wait, what?! W-we just killed F-father?

Elise: Yeesh. Being so slow is not befitting of a King.

Xander: Hey! We've just lost our Father, and the first thing you think of is an insult?

Elise: ( _wistles innocently_ )

Kaze: D-did I seriously just defeat King Garon... With a shoddy DAMSEL IN DISTRESS act?!

Rinkah: I guess we'll take what we're given... (This is so embarrassing)

Camilla: (Well that escalated quickly...)

 **My thoughts exactly, Camilla.**

* * *

 **Ryoma: Birthright chapter 27 – Traps to be rigged...**

 _The party are trying to negotiate peace with Garon, before the fight._

Garon: I demand nothing less than total. Hoshido will transfer control immediately to Nohr.

Ryoma: (What should I do?)

Wait

Reject the deal

 **Accept the deal**

Ryoma: I accept. Please, allow us to escort you to the Hoshidan throne.

Corrin: Wait, what?!

Ryoma: ( _whisper_ ) I'm rigging a trap.

Garon: Very well. Let me to your throne.

 _The party leave for Hoshido._

* * *

 _About a week later, in the Hoshidan throne-room._

Corrin: Garon, please take your throne.

Garon: Very well. ( _sits on the throne_ )

 _Goo sprays out of Garon._

Kiragi: Haha! Hoshidan throne of truth in your face!

Mitama: Foolish King of Nohr / He approaches with no fear / His new demise comes.

Midori: That'll be one taste of your own medicine, coming right up!

Hinoka: Shall we capture Leo to make it properly even?

Corrin: No...

Garon: WhaT iS ThIS mADnESs?!

Ryoma: The Hoshidan throne of truth. You are a monster, so you have become a literal monster. Anyway, we're off to seize Nohr. Have fun being killed as the monster you are!

Garon: YOu aRe SuCH a ViLlAIn. yoU ShOuLd PAY fOr YouR EviL.

Corrin: Hipocrisy won't save you, Garon.

Takumi: Oh, that's it! ( _fires an arrow into Goo Garon_ )

Garon: ArGh! ANAnKoS, sAve ME!

Corrin: No God will want to save you now, you failure as a King. ( _hits Goo Garon with Noble Yato_ )

 _Goo Garon is defeated. Nohr surrenders to Hoshido, and Ryoma becomes King of both kingdoms._

 **A/N: And we're just getting started! Oh, freeing up all the other characters makes ideas come so much more quickly!**


	22. Other characters: Round three

**Author's notes: You know what, I think I'll make a running theme where Elise gets out of Birthright chapter 26 every chapter, as there are SO MANY ways for her to get out of it! I'm also doing the second request from the guest reviewer.**

 **I don't own Nintendo etc.**

 **Azura: Conquest ch23 – Sing**

 _Takumi reveals a purple haze around him._

Takumi: …

Azura: (Oh my! He's possessed! Um...)

Not a lot I can do here

 **I can sing to overrule the possession**

I can knock him out and capture him

Azura: (I hope this works...) You are the ocean's gray waves, destined to seek life beyond the shore just out of reach...

Takumi: ( _screams of increasing pain_ )

Azura: Yet, the waters ever change: flowing like time, the path is yours to climb...

Takumi: Nggh... Betrayal... Pay for betrayal... Pay with life...

Corrin: Takumi, we're trying to make peace.

Takumi: Fff... Fff... Fool...

Azura: And though I lied, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two...

Takumi: AAAAAAARRRRRRRGH!

Azura: (When I said cut his heart in two, I didn't mean literally. Ouch...) Waking dreams fade away. Embrace the brand-new day.

 _The purple haze around Takumi all but disappears._

Takumi: What... Happened to me?... ( _faints_ )

Corrin: Well, that was successful. Anyway, back to seizing the wall. We need to do it before Garon arrives.

Beruka: The mission will be done.

Felicia: Sure. Um, woah...

Corrin: (Preferably without demolishing it...)

Azura: Looks like I saved Takumi's soul just in time!

Corrin: Yes. Thanks, Azura!

Azura: You're welcome.

 **Elise: Birthright chapter 26 – Push**

 _Xander stands in front of Corrin in an arena in the Nohrian castle. He readies Siegfried to kill Corrin..._

Xander: Very well. You will die fighting for your cause. I will defend my homeland!

Elise: (NO! I must stop him! But how?!)

Party guard. It'll deal no damage, right?

Fight Xander!

 **Knock Corrin out of the way...**

 _Elise pushes Corrin out of the way of Siegfried with a jab from her mend staff._

Corrin: Woah! ( _trips_ )

Xander: What?! How did you dodge that?!

Elise: I pushed him. Now, you two need to stop fighting. ( _snatches Siegfried from Xander_ )

Xander: Hey! That's my sword!

Elise: Not anymore. And it won't be yours until you stop fighting Corrin. We're taking back Nohr, and that's final.

Xander: But I need to defend my–

Elise: No buts. If nothing else, they're disgusting.

Everyone: (That was a horrible pun. Please, make it stop!)

Elise: Anyway, moving on...

Corrin: Yes please.

Xander: Hey! Give me Siegfried back!

Elise: Nope. It sucks to be you, doesn't it? I guess I shouldn't mention the thing about your inheritence...

Xander: What?! Y-you even dare to circumvent my right to the throne?

Elise: Yes. You're too warlike to be a king. Nohr needs a more caring monarch. (Now, to ascend Corrin, Camilla or myself...?)

 _Enter Laslow's group_

Laslow: Elise?! What are you doing with the Hoshidans?

Elise: Taking our kingdom back.

Corrin: She just defeated Xander through a weapon steal.

Elise: As I now have the most royal authority here, I order you two to stay out of our way for a few hours.

Laslow: U-Understood.

Peri: Fine... (Where's all the blood? I thought she said Xander was defeated.)

 _Elise fronts the Party to the throne-room._

 **Laslow: Laslow/Selena "B" support – Backfire**

Selena: You know what, No. I'm not just going to get upset. Nope... I'm going to give you a taste of your own medicine. Loverboy!

Laslow: Huh?

Selena: Hey there, baaaby...

Laslow: Selena, what are you doing?

Selena: Mmmm Hmmm. Momma thinks you'll do juuust fine. Let me feel those arms. Woo! Shivers! A big lunk like you is just what the healer ordered.

Laslow: Stop it, Selena. Please... NO! Stop! Don't come any closer!

Selena: Aw, you're so adorable when you're embarrassed, Lazzy. Me likey. Come on now, let's get some tea. I promise it'll be... Hot.

Laslow: (What is going on with her?!)

I don't know, but it's creepy

I don't know, but she's probably trying to 1-up me

 **I don't know, but it seems my flirting has FINALLY worked!**

Laslow: I-I would be glad to accept. (Come on, keep composure...)

Selena: Wha- (He LIKED the flirting? Great. Now the "do unto others as you would have them do unto you" argument doesn't work on him.)

Laslow: Well, what are we waiting for? Shall we get going?

Selena: Fine... ( _under her breath_ ) Ugh. I'm probably doomed to keep this act up forever. Thanks, Inigo.

Laslow: (Phew. That flirting certainly took me long enough... Glad I finally got someone, though.)

Selena: Well, at least we understand each-other? (And he also deserves all the verbal abuse I apparently deal out constantly)

Laslow: That's reason enough, I think. Here's to our newfound friendship!

 _Laslow and Selena achieved support rank S?_

 **Kaden: Conquest chapter 19 – Kicked out!**

 _The party are surrounded by kitsune, as Kaden reveals that humans are NOT allowed in his territory._

Kitsune: Grrr! Rrrowl!

Corrin: Kitsune! They must have surrounded us while we were distracted!

Kaden: Haha. Not bad, eh? It was really nice to meet you. I wish we could have met elsewhere. I really loathe violence, but since you stepped into our territory:...

I must kill you

 **I must kick you out**

I must listen to what you have to say

Kaden: Sorry, but you humans have to leave now or die.

Corrin: OK. We will leave shortly, but can we take the exit towards Hoshido?

Kaden: Well, I guess leaving is leaving so... Fine. But if you even THINK of stepping out of line...

Corrin: We will not do such a thing. Your people are peaceful, and we don't want to break that peace.

Kaden: Well, you broke the peace already by walking in on us.

Corrin: We know, but there are lots of really nasty humans around here, and you were the only ones with a chance of letting us through.

Forrest: Also, orange clashes horribly with all of my designs! So, we want nothing to do with your fur.

Kaden: Ouch. You seem pretty hard-pressed. Are you trying to take over Hoshido or something?

Corrin: Yes, actually.

Kaden: Good. Those Hoshidan scumbags are extremely prejudiced. They think they're some master race or something. Teach 'em a lesson for me, please.

Corrin: Gladly. We are all in your debt.

Kaden: Anyway. Escort the humans to the Hoshidan exit. Make sure they don't have their weapons until after they have left the territory.

Corrin: You heard him. Hand all weapons over to your escorts.

Xander: …

Corrin: Now! This includes Siegfried and Brynhldir!

Leo: We heard you the first time. ( _gives Brynhldir to a Kitsune_ )

Kaden: Phew. Something tells me I was really close to getting myself killed.

Forrest: Finally! Not being forced into a fight by people who don't understand is such a nice change of pace.

Corrin: I couldn't agree more, Forrest.

 _The party is dragged through the woods. They receive their weapons upon leaving to Hoshido._


	23. Other characters: Round four

**Author's notes: Full credit to agarfinkel for this chapter. All of the scenarios except the last one are his ideas.**

 **I still don't own Nintendo.**

 **Xander: Intro ch3 – Suspect**

 _Xander is contemplating how Corrin will do in his first real battle._

Xander: ( _sigh_ ) Corrin is being sent with Hans? Geez, it's almost as if Garon wants Corrin dead. Well, I wonder what I do?

Nothing. He'll me fine

 **Help him in secret**

Help him in public

Xander: Knowing how inept he was in our training earlier, he doesn't stand a damn chance in a real battle! I'll need to help out... ( _leaves_ )

 _At the end of chapter 3, Hans is about to push Corrin into the bottomless canyon._

Hans: Less talk, more death! ( _swings axe_ )

Xander: Prepare yourself! ( _backstabs Hans_ )

Hans: What?! Who dares?

Xander: I dare, traitor. You have tried to harm my brother, for that you pay.

 **Hold it!**

Hans: I am under orders from King Garon.

 **Objection!**

Xander: Garon would never order such a thing!

Corrin: ( _sneaks away_ )

Hans: Well, he has. He clearly doesn't have the gall to kill his own son in public, so he made me do it in secret, so it seems like the Hoshidans did it.

Xander: What?! Th-that's stooping way to low for a King. I refuse to believe you.

Hans: Believe what you want. But I don't lie. Now, I have an execution to carry out... Wait.

Xander: Where is Corrin?

Hans: He must have snuck away while we weren't looking! After him! ( _runs to Nohr... Straight past Corrin!_ )

Corrin: What an idiot...

Xander: You seriously hid from us that close?

Corrin: Yes. How else would I constantly be able to get out of and into the Northern fortress unnoticed?

Xander: Sometimes I wonder what I should say to you...

Corrin: Anyway, we should report this treason straight to King Garon. If it actually was an order, I know a lot of people who want to kick Garon out.

Xander: That would be treason.

Corrin: On Father's part, yes; as it would be a betrayal of Nohr as a whole.

Xander: I never thought it would be possible for a King to turn traitor.

Corrin: Well, it's likely that Hans wasn't under orders, so we're probably safe...

 _Corrin and Xander leave for the Nohrian capital..._

 **Kaden: Birthright chapter 15 – Detection**

 _Corrin and Keaton are conversing about getting through wolfskin territory..._

Keaton: My fur is pretty soft, you know. A lot of people want it!

Corrin: Please, believe me. We have no intention of fighting. Everyone, set down your weapons.

Kaden: (I smell a trap...)

Let Corrin prove himself

 **Detect the trap!**

Kaden: This is nice 'n all, but I'm sensing a trap nearby!

Keaton: What?! It's not one of ours, I'll tell you that much.

Setsuna: And it's not one of ours... Otherwise I would be stuck in it...

Keaton: Then whose trap is it?!

Ryoma: If I were to guess, Garon has set up a trap to persuade you that we're trying to attack. That would mean that you kill us and he doesn't need to get his awfulness off the throne.

Keaton: Well, let's be vigilant... Woah!

 _A purple fireball encircles a wolfskin._

Wolfskin: ( _dodges_ )

Keaton: Die on me and I'll kill you... This is not good at all! Who dares attack the wolfskin?

Corrin: Nohr will pay for this. Not only trying to kill the wolfskin, but getting them and us to attack each-other?! Oh, that'll be on my priorities list when speaking with Garon...

Keaton: Right... Well, I guess I should thank you for saving our skins there. You may pass. Get revenge on the Nohrain bastards for me!

Corrin: OK. We will do. Goodbye.

Iago: (Really?! That totally should have worked!)

 **Jakob – Birthright chapter 17: Stopped**

 _The ice tribe village was as cold as ever as Corrin struck Flora down with the blunt of his sword._

He gave me 30 seconds to make my decision or die on the spot. Being weak and afraid of death, I shamelessly decided to betray you.

Corrin: None of this is your fault, Flora. I just wish you'd trusted we could help you. There's no reason why you couldn't have double-crossed Garon.

Flora: But, I double-crossed you instead. My flesh and blood as symbol of that. For that, I deserve to die.

Corrin: Flora, please don't be so hard on yourself.

Jakob: Don't be absurd. We have survived, so it is time to regroup.

Felicia: See, sister? It's all forgiven. Please just talk to me...

Flora: Everyone, get back! ( _setting herself on fire_ )

 _The village is ironically comfortable with the new heat source. Burn marks scorch Flora's already black clothes._

Jakob: (I know we asked for campfire, but this is ridiculous!)

Persuade Flora out of this

 **Stop Flora with force**

Do nothing, there is no hope

Jakob: Flora, I will stop this madness now! ( _draws silence staff_ )

Flora: This is what I deserve.

Jakob: No it isn't. I shall stop you by force if necessary. ( _uses silence staff_ )

 _Flora's fire was no longer enchanted. Felicia used blizzard. It was super effective! Flora's fire was extinguished._

Flora: Huh? Where's the fire gone?

Jakob: We stopped it. This way, you can defeat Garon.

Corrin: (Heh. Looks like I didn't have to join smash to see a falcon punch. Just let her near Garondorf, and watch the sparks fly!)

Felicia: D-don't scare us like that! No more fire, please. F-for my sake...

Flora: Sorry. I d-didn't understand the consequences of my actions. Please, allow me to join you so I can pay you back.

Kaden: That's a better attitude!

Corrin: Welcome aboard!

 _Flora joined the party!_

 **And now, because it's sort of a running theme...**

 **Elise: Birthright chapter 26 – Takeover**

 _Xander is trying to persuade Corrin to fight him. Elise is being annoying..._

Elise: You two need to stop fighting now! (But how do I persuade them.)

Keep these orders up!

Bribe them

 **Threaten them**

Elise: ( _walks away_ )

Xander: What are you doing?

Elise: Nohr needs a peaceful monarch. You two aren't exactly being peaceful, so I'm seizing the throne for myself. Goodbye.

Xander: (She would make a useless monarch: all the trouble in the world.) I won't allow it! Get back here!

Elise: Nope. ( _mounts a horse_ )

Xander: I'm coming for you, brat! ( _mounts his horse_ )

Corrin: Hinoka, I think we should catch up with these two. ( _mounts Hinoka's pegasus_ )

Hinoka: You hear him, Pegasus. Top speed!

Corrin: ( _screams_ )

Hinoka: Come on, you big baby. We'll need to catch up with them if we want to avoid Xander doing bad things to Elise.

Corrin: Yes, but this is insane!

Hinoka: This isn't even the fastest I've gone. Oh, look. There they are!

Xander: Why can't my horse catch up to hers?!

Elise: Alright, to the throne room! ( _busts the door down_ )

Garon: Hahahahuh?! What are you doing?!

Elise: ( _readies disrobing gale_ ) Getting the throne off you.

 _A gust of wind throws Garon off the throne, and into Xander._

Xander: What the?! Oof! Father... you need to lose... some weight... _(_ _f_ _aints_ )

Garon: What is going on?

Elise: Nohr needs a peaceful monarch. Therefore, I've just nicked the throne off of you.

Hinoka: Drat! Too late.

Corrin: Well, I guess Garon did a pretty good job of stopping Xander from fighting.

Hinoka: Oh... Right. Xander is going to need some medical attention fairly soon.

Garon: I... I've been dethroned?

Corrin: Yes. Your warlike ways are over, Garon!

Garon: What?! Nohr is mine!

Elise: Not anymore, it isn't. Now, my first order of business: peace with Hoshido.

Hinoka: I think we should wait for Ryoma to catch up...

Elise: Fine, I can wait. Ryoma, hurry up!

Garon: Why? Why must fate change so quickly?

Corrin: People make choices. I chose to side with Hoshido, and Elise chose to support me. You chose to be a soulless jerk who executes anything that moves. Xander chose to be a bigot. Anyway, you now wield no power Garon. Your forces are under the control of Queen Elise.

Garon: This is the end for Nohr...

Elise: Nope. It isn't! Instead, today is a new beginning for Nohr.

Garon: It looks like all hope is–

Elise: Gained!

Ryoma: ( _panting_ ) And we all thought the endless stairs and Mt. Garou were tests of fitness...

Elise: Ryoma, just the person I wanted to see! We need to organize a peace treaty between our two kingdoms. The sooner, the better!

Ryoma: Agreed. Now it is time to negotiate over how peace will be engaged.

Elise: Well, free trade, removing border controls, and an "I don't attack you so you don't attack me" agreement are all good in my books.

Ryoma: That sort of agreement is called a "truce", and I am more than happy to accept one.

Elise: Excellent. I know this "truce" will certainly go places!

Corrin: I'm sure it will, Queen Elise. (Oh, Effie is going to have quite the shock!)

Garon: This can't be happening! No!

Corrin: ( _swipes Garon's crown_ _from_ _his head_ ) Elise, catch! ( _throws crown_ )

Elise: ( _catches crown_ ) Whopee! It's all official now.

Kaze: Nice catch!

Elise: Anyway, I'll need a squad of messengers to tell everyone that the war is over!

Hinoka: I'll make sure our side knows of the war's end too.

 _A group of Nohrian and Hoshidan messengers leave to end the war._

Elise: (Right, now what else should I reform...?)

 **Best part is: as Elise knows of Effie's poverty, she'd know of Nohr's problems, so she'd be a good leader!**


	24. Other characters: Round five

**PikaLoverNYA: At the time of reading the review, I'd never watched any rap battles. Well, it's time to break out the research! (1 hour later, After reading it) Well... They're, um, interesting. To say the least. Hopefully I'll be able to do it justice.**

 **The (very) active guest reviewer: Chapter 10 [Birthright ch26 – roll] was originally ch4 (but then it got moved into the order you see now) so there was some minor issues/cringe (as my chapter 17 one [ch8] was written immediately before it, so I made them link) I'll edit the cringeworthy ones once this is up.**

 **I still don't own Nintendo.**

* * *

 **Ryoma: Intro ch6 – Rap battle?!**

 _Ryoma and Xander are trying to battle each other. However, Corrin and a river are in the way._

Ryoma: (Corrin May think of the Nohrian scum as his family. What to do...)

Remind him of his home

 **Rap battle with Xander?!**

Persuade him do defeat Nohr from within

Ryoma: Prince Xander. I challenge you to a rap battle.

Xander: You plan on being as savage as our fathers? Very well. Begin!

 _Musicians from both sides play music with a strong beat._

Ryoma: You're a liar, I'm surprised your pants aren't on fire! Of the invasion here we tire, squire! You have no mercy, only love for your king, who has become that horrible thing. Trying to trick him to betray his family? I'm glad these actions: your people don't see. That reminds me of what you do to your people. You kill them all like a board game's meeples. Now it's your turn, so try to come back from that burn. My respect, you have not earned.

Azura: I may want to organize a tactical retreat, if you don't both admit defeat...

Xander: Our monarch may have lied, but yours just died! With that you're fried, like in chapter 25. If your sister could talk she would have cried, but you all just shied away and never tried. Your barrier is gone, so no more cheating. So now it is time for a beating. Our strength is more than yours, so you'll be under our laws.

Ryoma: Be careful of friendly fire. You pushed yourself into the mire. You are guaranteed to lose your sanity in these blues. Trues! You cowards don't even fight us properly. Faceless monsters cause brutality. Can't defeat us as yourself? You use purple monsters from hell!

 _The music stops._

Xander: Wait. The purple monsters aren't on us. I thought they were your comeback on the faceless.

Ryoma: What?! Another kingdom is attacking both of us?!

Azura: I know where they're coming from, and how to stop them. Follow me! (I think I can get them to discover Valla!)

Corrin: OK, Azura. You know the way apparently. (This is quite the revelation.)

Azura: However, there's a curse that prevents me from speaking too much about it, so don't ask too many questions until we're there.

 _Both armies follow Azura_

* * *

 **Sakura: Revelation chapter 13 – The last performance of Nestra**

 _Ryoma and Xander face off to the background of a destroyed city of Nestra._

Sakura: (Um...)

I-I should let Corrin handle this

 **I must take control**

I should rejoin the Hoshidan army

Sakura: I think I have a hope of convincing Ryoma towards us. Saizo, Kagero, let's save your liege!

Saizo: How...?

Sakura: If you can make me appear all around Ryoma, while I constantly tell him to stop fighting.

Saizo: I'll try.

Kagero: This should be a piece of cake.

Saizo: Do not mention such a disgusting thing!

Kagero: Just because you have bad taste...

Camilla: I'm sure I could do a similar thing for Xander. Kaze, if you could kindly help?

Kaze: (Do I have to do this?) Fine.

 _In a puff of smoke: Kaze, Saizo, Kagero, Sakura and Camilla all vanish..._

Ryoma: Xander, you have caused thi- Wait... What is all this smoke doing?

Sakura: Stand down. ( _teleports_ ) It's not what is best ( _teleports_ ) for Hoshido. Instead: ( _teleports_ ) You should join Corrin. ( _standing directly in front of Ryoma, as the smoke clears_ ) N-now!

Ryoma: What is this trickery?

Sakura: We can t-talk about that later. Anyway, join Corrin.

Takumi: Two royal votes to one. We order you to join Corrin.

Corrin: Make it three royal votes to–

Azura: FOUR royal votes to one.

Ryoma: I guess even I am not above my family. Fine, I will join Corrin.

 _Ryoma joined the party!_

Camilla: ( _teleporting with Kaze, chanting_ ) You need to join our sweet Corrin.

Xander: What?! Why am I hallucinating at a time like this?

Camilla: I am no hallucination. I am the truth.

Xander: Y-you're creeping me out, Camilla.

Camilla: That wasn't the desired effect. (and yet it seems to be the one I always get...)

Xander: Anyway, we must fight Hoshido... Wait...

Takumi: Hoshido doesn't wish to fight you. So, it's either join Corrin or do nothing about the destruction of Nestra!

Xander: Ugh... I... Fine. I will join your sorry cause.

Corrin: Alright! Now all we need to do is find Hinoka, Elise, and Leo.

Xander: Agreed. Although Father joining in would be a good idea, too.

* * *

 **Corrin: Birthright chapter 21 – Undone betrayal**

 _Leo blocks they way through the folorn woods._

Leo: Nohrian law is blunt on the subject of traitors. There is only one penalty. The sentence is death.

Corrin: (What to do now?!)

Fight Leo

 **Exploit a legal loophole**

Surrender

Corrin: Leo, I am no traitor. I cannot betray Nohr as I was never supposed to be there in the first place. I am merely undoing my betrayal of Hoshido. I have broken no actual Nohrian laws by siding with Hoshido.

Leo: Hmph. So you believe youself to by Hoshidan through and through. I guess that would mean that we cannot convict you under Nohrian law, and, as you aren't fighting, you would be a civillian casualty, which I don't approve. Annoyingly, I can't fight you, fake brother.

Corrin: So, will you join us? You know Garon would probably kill you for this, so you kinda have nothing to lose in joining us.

Leo: What?! I hate you so much for suggesting that I betray Nohr to you... And yet you have a point. Maybe Garon really is a monster.

Corrin: Exactly. Leo, look at what Garon has done. You don't like it, right?

Leo: No... I don't. It looks like my brynhildir is at your side.

Corrin: And Yato's glowing again.

 _Obtained the Alpha Yato!_

* * *

 **Elise: Birthright chapter 26 (Tell me when you're all fed up with this...) – Stand to gain**

 _Xander is trying to persuade Corrin to fight him. Elise is being annoying..._

Elise: You two need to stop fighting now! (But how do I persuade them?)

Keep these orders up!

 **Bribe them**

Threaten them

Elise: Xander, may I interest you in what you stand to gain from joining us?

Anna: (Finally, someone else who knows the joy of business!)

Xander: Go on...

Elise: Friends; an alliance with Hoshido; the entire kingdom of Nohr; reunion with our family; not being under Garon's orders...

Xander: I will not be bribed into jo- Wait... That offer is actually quite tempting.

Corrin: There is many a reason to join us. Thus you should chose your sister over your father. Both are just as much family, and there is no reason other than Garon to keep on the Nohrian side. In other words, join us.

Xander: Your points are valid. I will move out of your way.

Elise: Alright! On to King Garon.


	25. Other characters: Round six

**Author's notes: Thanks to equach for the first scenario, and to Team Emerald Leader 2.0 for the second.**

 **I don't own Nintendo, or any characters.**

* * *

 **Midori: Any path, any battle – anesthesia  
**

 _Midori is experimenting in her tent with painkillers. She is trying to make a drug to put her vict- um... Patients in a state where they cannot feel the pain her operations often cause._

Midori: Alright! In theory, this should work. My test pig has fallen asleep to it. Heh, it's almost as good at making things go to sleep as the deeprealm manager's lectures. ( _shouting_ ) Kiragi!

Kiragi [would be Percy on conquest]: What is it, Midori?

Midori: I need a test subject for my new anesthetic. I need someone who finds it hard to fall asleep.

Kiragi: Then I'm your man! I can't go to sleep even if I tried. ( _walks into the tent_ )

Midori: OK. Just breathe in some of these gases. I've diluted it a lot, so it should be safe.

Kiragi: So, I just have to breathe some of this. ( _inhales fumes_ ) Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Midori: Aw yeah! That was almost instant. No more pain is happening when I'm around! ( _accidentally jumps on Kiragi_ )

Kriagi: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Midori: Oh! I'm sorry! Wait... No reaction. It really does work as a painkiller. Heck yes. No more people squirming while I operate on them.

Corrin: (That's a lot of noise coming from Midori's tent...) Midori, are you OK?

Midori: I'm better than "OK". I've figured out how to make someone go to sleep, and experience no pain. It should be great for keeping suffering down during my operations.

Corrin: Well done.

Midori: A gas that makes people go to sleep almost instantly: it's going to be so useful!

Corrin: Hmm...

Midori: Huh? Why are you making that noise. Are you ill? I'm now able to operate without you feeling pain...

Corrin: No! I'm just thinking if such an item could be used as a non-lethal weapon.

Midori: Oh, I get it. You knock your enemies out with this for a few hours, then walk right past them as if they were dead.

Corrin: That's it. I'm just wondering how I could spread it out over a wide distance to cover a whole army.

Midori: Well, I do have a liquid that turns into a gas on impacts, and that can add a lot of pressure to a container. I learned the hard way that this gas can make stuff go everywhere!

Corrin: I think that's just what we need. Get a container full of your liquid. Surround it in a ball of the gas, make it go pop by throwing it at the enemy. The result should be a lot of knocked out enemies.

Midori: I'll try making some. I'll then give it to a ballistician.

Corrin: Good move, Midori. Our next scouting battle should be the trial run.

Midori: Yes! Looks like it will be more useful than just to stop people from squirming while I'm operating on them.

Corrin: Also, what's Kiragi doing on the floor?

Kiragi: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Corrin: Was he the test run?

Midori: How could you tell? Anyway, yes. If you could find a bed for him, that would be grand.

Corrin: I will. ( _picks up Kiragi_ ) Goodbye.

Niles [Orochi on birthright]: (A sleep powder? That sounds fun... I just wonder how I'll be able to get my hands on the stuff.)

Midori: (Great. Now, back to that damn strength potion I keep failing to make!)

 _A few days later..._

 _Corrin's army is on a field. A small band of opposing soldiers and faceless_

Corrin: This army has faceless and people in it. Lets see what it does...

Midori: I hope this works...

Ballistician: Let's see what happens. ( _fires cannon_ )

 _The non-lethal bomb flies true. It lands in the middle of the opposing army._

Midori: We may need to retreat...

Corrin: You heard her! Everyone, fall back.

 _The liquid in the middle expands, causing the container to explode. The soldiers and faceless collapse in a state of deep sleep. They are still breathing, though. The winds causes the gas to flow through the opposing army, making the whole force collapse. The party then picks up their enemies with nets, and claims the field to be theirs._

Midori: That worked a treat. I think we could be able to use this every battle.

Corrin: Exactly. It may well mean we can win every single battle in future with no casualties.

 **A/N: Just a note here. Humanity has invented air based anesthetics, so they could be used to make these non-lethal bombs. So... Why don't IRL armies use something like this? …! Oh no. I've just realized that I could have given militaries a new tactic. Oops!**

* * *

 **Chrom: Intro ch6 – After awakening**

 _In a plain in Ylisse, Chrom and Thajar are speaking about how to get more recruits._

Chrom: We sustained heavy losses in that last battle. It's clear that not having Robin, Inigo, Severa, Lucina or Owain is costing us dear.

Tharja: They clearly weren't cursed. Our opposing forces are just way too strong for your tactics and our newfound lack of strength. However, I have discovered a tome that can transport us to two warring kingdoms, full of strong warriors.

Chrom: Where are these warring kingdoms?

Tharja: Hoshido and Nohr.

Chrom: You mean, the legendary kingdoms of days long past? The people we all descend from... I wonder how that will work?

Tharja: It's usually best not to get into those... Small details...

Chrom: Now I'm concerned...

Tharja: Muhahaha. It's our only option, so you have no other choice...

Chrom: Fine. I'm in.

Tharja: Let us begin... ( _opens tome_ )

 _The two warp to the plains of Hoshido, leaving only a small scorch mark in their wake._

 _In the plains of Hoshido, Corrin's 8 siblings await his decision._

Corrin: I believe I need something which can get you both on the same side so that I can make peace. If you are all rooting for me, that will force you to be together. Therefore, I choose to join the battle in smash!

Ryoma: What?!

Xander: How is this possible?!

Sakura: D-does that mean we're on the same team now?

Leo: (Sakura raises a good point. Very clever, Corrin. Veeeeery clever...)

 _Chrom and Tharja warp into the battlefield!_

Chrom: This is Chrom, Prince of Ylisse. We are in desperate need of aid from whoever can give it. I heard you both have strong armies, so you may as well put them to good use with us, please!

Selena: Really?! Ylisse needs me to save its ass AGAIN?! I'm kinda tempted to just say no at this point...

Odin: Urgh... Ylisse clearly couldn't handle without my dank aura. Well, I guess I'll come back...

Laslow: What are you two all so down-in-the-dumps for? We've just succeeded in our mission of unifying the kingdoms, and are coming back.

Odin: That's one way of looking at it. My dark aura is healthy again, thanks to that!

Chrom: We're in desperate need of a tactician, and we're quite weak.

Leo: If you need a tactician, I could be able to help. What's in it for us?

Chrom: Well... Alliance with another kingdom. Two if you count the fact it will bring you together.

Xander: Making allies with Hoshido and Ylisse does sound like a good move.

Ryoma: I admit, having Nohr and a mystery kingdom on our side is a tempting offer. Although, we will need someone to bind us together.

Corrin: It's OK. I was just going to get my butt kicked by Bayonetta anyway. I'll help you all in any way I can.

Chrom: (Bayonetta? I thought Lucina would be the one he was worried about. This "smash" place sounds very dangerous if Lucina isn't even the one everyone is worried about.) My humblest gratitude.

Tharja: We will take you to Ylisse now.

Corrin: Sorry, master hand. You'll have to stick with Shulk for now...

Shulk: I'm not being overshadowed by an objective superior? I can still be played? The future is... Changing... And I'm really feeling that! Master hand, the future doesn't belong to you.

Master hand: Damn it. I was so close to getting a new character. Oh well, time to hack into save file 5 then... ( _teleports away_ )

Tharja: Ready? Ten... Nine... Oh, stuff this, zero. ( _teleports everyone to Ylisse_ )

 _Back in Ylisse, the army becomes very much stronger. It looks like Ylisse may be safe once more!_

 _However, Chrom receives a letter from Lucina detailing where she has been. It reads:_

Dear the shepards

Before the main content of this letter, I must preface this with the fact that it is from Lucina. After we defeated Grima, I got an invitation to a "smash brothers" tournament. It's actually quite fun seeing fighting styles from throughout every possible realm.

So, how are you guys holding up without me? I'm doing fine in smash bros. Little Mac is still jumping off the sides like an idiot, and Shulk's counter is SO broken. I can't tell you how much I've gotten myself killed to that move. Oh, speaking of, we are all immune to death in this world.

In case you're wondering where Robin is: I've found him. He actually joined the tournament with me, Although he is pretty bad at these fights. Oh, and another thing, I've found, fought and beat the Hero King himself. Our fighting styles are so similar that we've been called "clones" of each-other. It looks like calling myself "Marth" the whole time was accurate!

Anyway, I hope you and Ylisse are holding up OK, and I will continue my trek in the Smash Bros. tournament. Luigi is going DOWN!

~Lucina

* * *

 **Selena: Birthright chapter 6 – alliance**

 _In the plains of Hoshido, the two armies await Corrin's decision..._

Corrin: Xander, withdraw your troops.

Xander: Don't tell me, Corrin. You're siding with Hoshido?

Corrin: I'm afraid so. I've made up my mind: I stand with Hoshido!

Selena: (EEEK! That is NOT how things were supposed to go! I need to think of something, fast!)

Get Xander to talk some sense into Corrin

Try to get Corrin into Nohr

 **Side with Hoshido, and persuade Corrin to go to Valla.**

Selena: Odin, Laslow. The mission! We need to join Hoshido, otherwise we're out of luck.

Odin: Oh, right. I guess we should join Hoshido.

Laslow: It's not like I made any "friends" here in Nohr...

Selena: We are coming with. We kinda have something we need to show Corrin.

Laslow: Me too.

Odin: And my dark aura as well!

Elise: Since we having someone from each royal trinity going with Corrin, I guess I'll make up the numbers. Besides, Nohr's fighting style is way too brutal for my tastes.

Effie: Well, if you're sure about this, we'll follow you.

Arthur: In the name of justice, I will too!

Camilla: Oh my! People are turning traitor left, right and centre.

Selena: Yeesh. I just wanted to show Corrin something, not spark a revolution.

Laslow: You should stop complaining and try taking what you are given.

Selena: Whatever. You are all welcome to follow my path... Or something.

Ryoma: Do my eyes deceive me? Because I see a lot of Nohrians wanting to join us. Of course, strength in numbers is always good.

Takumi: I beg to differ but, annoyingly, I'm not the one giving orders.

Ryoma: You're sounding rather Nohrian yourself, brother.

Takumi: Grr...

Camilla: Well, it looks like I can have my Corrin and he can have his "true" family.

Leo: I don't think Garon will be able to do a lot without his entire army.

Selena: Wow. Short peace mission much?

Odin: Yes. About as short as Laslow's dates...

Laslow: Thanks... (Why am I so unconvincing?)

 _An ever increasing portion of the Nohrian army joins with Selena, and the Hoshidan army._

 **Scarlet: Conquest chapter 13 – Maximum betrayal!**

 _In Cheve, Scarlet, Takumi and some Hoshidan soldiers challenge Corrin._

Scarlet: (Haha! Nohr is sending their entire army. We've got them on the ropes now. Hmm, what should we do?)

Fight, it's the perfect opportunity

 **Persuade them to join us, and Garon will have nothing**

Surrender, we don't stand a chance

Scarlet: ( _confident_ ) Don't fight us, as we have a better offer. You already know what Garon does to his people...

Elise: Hmm... He did treat Effie with some serious disrespect...

Camilla: And he's made Corrin unhappy all the time...

Corrin: And all the wrong he has done to Hoshido.

Scarlet: So, why not join us?

Corrin: Because I have to stay lo-

Takumi: You need not stay loyal to the bigots who captured and brainwashed you!

Corrin: But... I'd have to fight Xander and G-Garon.

Scarlet: So? They should be easy pickings if you're backed by the Hoshidan army!

Takumi: Admit it. Your choice was wrong. You don't belong in Nohr. I'm sure Sakura and Hinoka will at least try to forgive you.

Beruka: I must say, turning coat on Nohr does seem to be our most optimal strategy if we want to live.

Corrin: How would it be?

Beruka: If we turn coat now, we will have the armies of Hoshido and Nohr on our side. Thus, we will be able to make peace.

Corrin: Understood. If that is the case, I shall return to Hoshido with my brethren in tow.

Scarlet: Yahoo! This resistance movement couldn't be going smoother!

 **A/N: I like the fact that I'm getting suggestions from you people! It's good to be in such a great community.**


	26. Awakening alternates

**A/N: Welp. I ran out of [good] ideas for Fates, so onto the awakening disaster-averted moments. I must admit that there really weren't that many plot holes in Awakening, compared with Fates. Also, I'll be changing the writing style slightly for this chapter, because why not?**

 **Awakening chapter 9: Emm for momentum**

It was the end of chapter 9, and we all know how this ends...

Emmeryn was in freefall after jumping from the cliff. Chrom and Lissa were in shock, jaws agape. However, Lissa defied fate (Sorry Robin, you don't get the spotlight this time!) When moving her hand towards her face to cover the tears, she accidentally flicked her staff. It was a rescue staff.

And we all know how _this_ ends!

Emmeryn was the one closest to where the rescue staff was pointed. Thus, she immediately warped to the spot in front of Lissa. However, to keep a person's heart beating, rescue staves don't cancel movement, and they make sure to put the person's feet down. This mean all of Emmeyn's falling speed was converted into horizontal velocity. She flew over the enemy lines, and faceplanted Gangrel. This caused him to fly straight off the cliff. Emmeryn rolled onwards, before coming to a stop. She slowly stood up, coughing from sand inhalation, but otherwise fine.

"If I'm not mistaken..." Robin decided to seal the deal against Plegia: "Your king was defeated by an unarmed prisoner! That is how weak you are. I suggest you surrender now before you suffer any more casualties."

The Plegians fled the battlefield, allowing a confused Emmeryn to walk towards the party. She was shaken, but not defeated. Plegia was down!

 **Awakening chapter 21: Mind out of control**

Ylisse had just defeated Plegia, and Algol. However, Validar still had one more trick up his sleeve. "Seize the emblem and bring it to me."

Robin tried to resist the mind controlling magic, but failed. He screamed in agony, but could not retain his sanity. He then walked to Chrom, stumbling and shaken, still trying to resist, but eventually reached Chrom. He picked the fire emblem from Chrom's shoulder, and walked towards Validar.

"Robin... What are you... What are you doing?!" Chrom was in shock that Robin had just denied Ylisse the fire emblem.

Validar received the fire emblem, and cracked a devilish smile. "Well done, my child. At last, the fire emblem belongs to me. And with my gemstone, it is complete! Now, to set the table and perform the rite..."

"Five gemstones. Thank you!" The fire emblem was violently snatched from Validar's grip, as Robin ran three spaces. However, Validar was having none of this, and cast the mind-control magic.

Miss!

Validar forgot to factor in the fact that magic is only range 1-2... Robin capitalized on this minor spacing mistake to it's fullest. "Chrom, we have the emblem. Let's go, before they get reinforcements!"

Validar screamed at Robin for foiling his plan. "Guards! Get them!"

Henry was happy to object. "We just killed the lot of 'em for EXP. Nya ha ha! I guess he really is 'Robin' you of the fire emblem!" The group was quick to run away from the now furious Validar.

Validar did not approve the bad pun, or the fact that his plan was being foiled. He continued spouting colorful language at Robin, but it didn't achieve anything. (This is NOT part of the script. I thought Robin would have given in to his fate. Well, if the mind control is useless, I'm out of options. Damn you, Robin!)

Lucina was one of the fastest runners, and was quick to stun the few reinforcements who came after the battle. The party was already out of the building in the span of seconds. Even Lissa and Tiki were relatively quick!

"OK. It's a race. Last one out's a rotten egg!" Nowi was excited by the quick pace, and upgraded to dragon form for some extra flight speed. It was close competition with Cordelia, though. She wasn't one to lose any competition! A blast of fire breath took out a wall, and made a shortcut for Nowi. However, Sumia made it through the gap as well. A small band of Grimeal appeared, focused on Nowi, and gave chase... But were quickly set alight and sent into the dust. "HA! That's what you get for cheating with a head start, slowpokes!"

Nowi made it to the door, and burst out like a child on Christmas morning. "Yay, I got first place! Everyone else can eat my dust."

Cordelia came a close second, Sumia third, and Cherche fourth. The others left via the door later, each one getting a position recorded by Nowi. Eventually, Stahl escaped in last place. "And the loser is... Stahl! Too bad..."

"Wait. Hey! How come I'm a 'loser'?"

Nowi tried to explain. "Because you lost the race. And it's better to have all bar one of us as winners and only one loser than the traditional first-past-the-post system that results in almost everyone losing, right? That being said, if I declared everyone as a winner, then it wouldn't be a competition, and everyone loses... One person is worth less than thousands, right?"

Chrom was intrigued by how Nowi took Emmeryn's message. (I don't think that's what Emm meant when she said that one life isn't worth as much as thousands, but everyone has their own interpretation, I guess...) "Anyway. We have the fire emblem, and we're out of here. We can now perform the awakening. Now, back to camp with us, as we got what we came here for!"

"Agreed!" The group returned to the world map.

 **Chapter 23: Success written in blood**

Chrom had finally reached Validar. Chrom shouted Validar's name across the hall.

Validar was confident in his abilities. "Chrom... Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!" OK, very confident.

Chrom did not like that idea, at all. "You'll DESTROY the world! Lucina has seen it!" He was ready to enact Validar's demise as soon as possible!

Validar played to Chrom's fears, "Then I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima!", he then pulled his trump card. "The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along..."

"...Oh, gods. He means me."

"You ken quickly, Robin. That's my boy."

"Very well. I accept my duty."

Chrom had no idea whether Robin was just bluffing, or had actually succumbed to fate. (What is he doing, I wonder...?)

Almost instinctively, Robin answered the question by holding a picture of Nowi behing his back. Validar did not notice this, as he was too busy celebrating his victory.

(Hang on, why does this link to Nowi? It can't be that he's just playing with us. The only other thing I can think of is that she's a manake-) Chrom finally understood Robin's plans. "Wait, WHAT?! Y-you're planning on using the fell dragon's power? To call this a hail Tiki would be an understatement!"

Robin simply showed Chrom an ancient flag, the one belonging to Hoshido. No-one knew what Robin was referring to.

Validar was very impressed with Robin, despite being blissfully unaware of his true intentions. "Very well, let us commence the ceremony."

"Oh, by the way, here is the remaining stone I was hiding from you."

Validar chuckled. "I see your realignment is true. Well, let us summon your full potential. Firstly, let us complete the fire emblem." Validar placed the red stone in the emblem, and it resonated with power. "Now, to commence the awakening. The awakening of Grima!"

Lucina was pissed, and began to scream incoherent 4-letter-words.

Validar performed a ritual on Robin. However, he failed to notice that Robin was not under his control.

A purple haze surrounded Robin. He snuck a dragonstone from the convoy, and gripped onto it. He then grew to become several miles tall. He had become Grima. However, Robin knew exactly what he was doing. He exhaled a huge purple beam which one-shot Validar, then approached the other version of himself. He then ripped open an outrealm portal, and transported the other Grima back to Lucina's world. "Sorry, but having the fell dargon's power doesn't force me to be under your rule, argument-is-in Validar!"

Lucina recovered from her rage, but was still very confused. "The fell dragon... Is on our side? Wh-when did this happen?"

"HA! I was guaranteed to win anyway. However, other me ended up wiping my memory like an idiot. Thus, I had a chance to side with Ylisse. Oh, how THAT came back to bite him in the butt! Anyway, I can't have the apocolypse happen, so I'll turn back into a human. See you down in the field below!" Suddenly, what was the fell dragon turned back into Robin, as his grip on the dragonstone loosened. The fell dragon's power obediently flowed into the stone.

While transforming, Robin gave the order for all risen and grimleal to retreat. They blindly obeyed, and disappeared back to Lucina's future past.

After the transformation, Robin ran from the field towards his friends. After all, he had to say the good news. His run was joyful and clumsy, like an attention-deprived Nowi. He tripped over a tree's root, but immediately got back up. He then continued, unfazed, to meet Morgan, Chrom, Lissa, Lucina and the others. Although Morgan was too busy clapping for Robin's potent strategy, Chrom was less than happy. "What did you think you were doing, going berserk like that?!"

Tiki added fuel to the fire. "We manaketes know that we can't go back from a natural transformation. That's why fell dragons don't have a sense of reason!"

Robin was having none of the complaints. "If manaketes can't go back from the brink, how could the first manakete discover that he was a manakete. Dragonstones' original purpose was to undo the degeneration of manaketes. It's all here in Hoshidan and Nohrian history volume B chapter 5. How else would you think manaketes would be able to discover their heritage?" Robin then held up the dragonstone. "Anyway, Grima doesn't look so tough now!"

Tiki redirected her rage. "A-ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT WE CAN COME BACK FROM DEGENERATING?! Th-that means Naga sealed me away for thousands of years, made me go though all that trauma, and makes us kill tens of our kin for NOTHING!? Right, we are performing the awakening so I can speak to Naga on this matter, NOW!"

That day was the last full day in which Naga was alive.


	27. Tokyo Mirage Sessions

**A/N:** This is technically a fire emblem game, right? I mean, they did use road taken in Fates and the dungeon crawling in Echoes. Anyway, let's see how much of the plot I can ruin this time.

 **Tiki side story 3: Making a Prophet**

Once Ikustki handed Tiki the dragonstone shard, Tiki obtained her physical form. After gushing for at least a full minute, Tiki unceremoniously dragged Ikutski out of the bloom palace and into the office. Everyone was laughing so hard at Itsuki's facial expressions that they forgot that Tiki wasn't supposed to exist. That was, of course, until I gave the aura of plot convenience to Elonara.

"Wha- Why is Tiki outside the bloom palace?! Ikutski. Explain. Now."

Ikutski was too busy trying to struggle out of Tiki's strong grip to form anything resembling words. However, Tiki soon stopped to open the door. This let him catch his breath and say "the dragonstone piece we found earlier."

Elonara sighed, "Can she use magic?"

Tiki, who was still overjoyed, cast dia on Elonara. "Looks like it." Her childish grin was the type that would appear in an excessively sappy anime. (Oh, wait.)

Maiko, who saw this as a perfect opportunity to get a tonne of performa, smiled sadistically as she said "Try casting mediarahan in the middle of a crowd. Let's see what happens..."

Tiki, who didn't understand what Maiko was trying to do, rolled with it. She ran down every flight of stairs (injuring poor Ikutski multiple times) and rushed into the street. When in a junction, she began the ritual for mediarahan, and a divine light sprayed from her unto the crowd. Everyone in the immediate vicinity felt immense peace as they were given pure health.

"Woah. I feel so... Like I could do anything!"

"Mummy, my tummy ache has gone away."

"It... It's a miracle!"

It was at this moment that not even Ikutski and Chrom's combined naïveté could prevent them from noticing Maiko's plan. (Oh, right. She's making people think Tiki is a God, meaning they'll worship her, giving her a rediculous amount of performa.)

Tiki, who was still blinded by excitement, ignored the people following her. She ran along the pavement, with Ikutski stuggling to keep up with her. When she met another crowd, she cast mediarahan again, arousing the suspicions of yet more people. Everywhere she went, cameras followed and healing spread. However, she continued jogging forward with glee, as if no-one was there.

She eventually arrived at the 106 to begin her concert, as Ikutski promised. To say the concert was a sellout would be an understatement, as people gathered from the entire city to catch a glimpse of the divine dragon.

After the song, which was the same as in the original sidequest, Tiki had gained so much performa that her magic could retain her physical form without the dragonstone, so she didn't disappear.

News broadcasts and conspiracy theorists alike were ablaze with reports concerning Tiki, and every grain of faith they created thrust a mountain of performa onto Tiki.

As Tiki reurned to the bloom palace, she obtained enough power to give herself every skill known to mirage-kind. She used supreme insight to detect the pasts and futures of every person in the world. However, she also saw the horrors that were going on in the world. She asked Ikutski, "Big brother, I've seen lots of bad people in the world doing bad things for my sake. What do I do?"

Touma, who happened to be standing there at the time, gave the advice. "Heal all the victims. If someone is being so cruel that you can't forgive them, give 'em the bufudyne treatment."

The sheer number of ice spells that were cast negated all of global warming. Corrupt politicians, shady businessmen, rogue criminals, and every other type of asshole in the world were badly injured by the ice. Everyone else was healed and given their share of Tiki's power. After this, all conflict in the world was subdued by fear.

With her infinite performa, Tiki could also wipe the floor with the Shadow Dragon before Marth even got a chance to intervene, thus ending any threat to the world, and the idolasphere.

 **Chapter 6: Saved by items**

After the Shadow Dragon launched its first attack Ikutski got one shot and died like a bitch. The group gathered around Ikutski's corpse to try and persuade him to wake up. However, he didn't, because he was dead and Marth hadn't arrived yet.

Kiria, who could just about keep her composure, gained the power of plot convenient common sense. She grabbed a revival bead from her pocket and dropped it on Ikutski, bringing him near full HP. He could then stand back up, and see Marth's soul. Marth, knowing that he no longer needed to revive Ikustki's body, instead used his power to revive himself.

"Those beads, they look like they can revive the dead. I would certainly like to experiment with those, as my tactician is an idiot."

"I see. Well, we won't be needing them after this fight is over. Also, was I the only one paying any attention back then?" said Kiria.

Ikutski, who was still doing his best generic anime protagonist impression, said, "I think so, and I owe you my life for it."

Tsubasa, Tiki and Elonara were immediately thrown into a panic. However, they could still hold their concentration enough to fight, with Marth by their side. The party of eight faced the Shadow Dragon, who was now much easier with Marth's anti-dragon specialty.

Every session became two attacks longer as they whaled on the dragon more efficiently than than they could without Marth.

As the dragon went down, the game ended as usual, but Marth inherited the revival beads. "These will prove very useful, thank you."

And thus, casual mode was born.

 **A/N:** Next up on my hit list is blazing sword, so get ready, elitists!


	28. Blazing Sword

**PrinPage:** Well spotted! I missed that one. I guess that means I'm off my game when it comes to finding scenarios... Anyway, I'll edit that in if I find the time.

 **A/N:** One thing I noticed is that Awakening, TMS, and Blazing sword only had one chapters' worth of plot holes each. Fates, on the other hand, filled 25 chapters of plot holes all on its own. Conclusion: Fates's story sucks!

Anyway, time to roast the first Fire Emblem to reach the west. To keep it route-neutral, I will be referring to the party as 'Lyn's army'.

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Cruelty and cowardice**

Jaffar quickly and effectively knocked Zephiel out cold, and left him for Nino to kill. However, like in the main timeline, Nino refused. However, this time, Jaffar lost his patience and struck down Zephiel, instead of trying to make Nino do the deed as he had planned. And there goes Binding blade! Because Jaffar was so aggressive, he also attacked Nino as promised. This scared Nino into standing up and running for the door.

Before Jaffar could react, Nino was already upright and running away. As he gave chase, he ran straight into a slight current of wind released from Nino's tome in panic. This caused Jaffar to lose his footing and fall down, losing 5 seconds that he would never make up. The next foe Nino ran into was Ursula, but she failed to react in time. After a soft gust of wind threw her balance, she fell face first off her horse, snapping her neck on the ground. (What? She has terrible defense and HP, so I can totally see this happening!)

The soldiers surrounding Ursula had no idea what to do, and tried rushing Nino.

However, Nino was not waiting for orders or respecting the rules. Instead, she was a mindless crying missile surrounded by a vortex of wind. She cast a gust of wind on her feet, making her able to dash through the air at an immense pace. As she was running, leaving her incantations half-finished, she was unable to charge a controlled blast of wind, instead casting a myriad of small, dagger like bolts moving in every direction. As she had no allies to protect, she did not bother controlling what she threw. This made her fast, strong, and completely unpredictable.

When she got too close to an armed guard she instinctively defended herself by firing an additional small bolt of wind at the enemy weapon, causing the enemies to impale themselves one by one.

Mages weren't safe from Nino's panicked wrath either. Their hands were blown off course by the seemingly random wind currents, causing them to drop their spells mid-cast, hitting themselves in the face with their own magic, just like the swordsmen by their sides.

Only the archers could survive, but they were low in both number and accuracy.

With every dead foe, Nino grew stronger and stronger as she gained over 1,000 EXP. As her skill and speed tripled, she could run away faster and cause weapons to more easily betray their owners. She eventually ran, screaming at the top of her voice, out of the castle doors.

Jaffar was still a full second behind her, and seriously hindered by the turbulent air. He winced at the sunlight in his eyes as he walked through the door. This caused him to slow further. Once he realized Nino was out of the castle, he could do nothing but stop and cringe, knowing that he had failed two thirds of his mission.

Meanwhile, the crying missile ran straight into Lyn's army. Luckily for Lyn, as all their weapons were sheathed, Nino had nothing to kill with. Nino crashed into Kent's horse, her feet slipping in front of her head, as she slipped under the horse, dropping her tome.

Kent's horse spooked, and shook Kent off. He landed on the ground in an embarrassing heap.

Lyn, confused as to whether Nino was an enemy or not, picked her up by the hands, holding her in an armlock.

Nino was still crying a river over her situation, although she was a lot less of a safety hazard without her wind tome. "Z-zephiel..."

Lyn was suddenly very worried. "What about Zephiel? Is he alive?"

"N-n-no." Nino continued crying. "J-Jafar went straight for me afterwards."

Everyone felt a pain inside at how they had failed their mission. Lyn released Nino from her armlock and gave her a hug. "It'll be OK. You're safe now."

Nino returned the hug, causing Lyn's clothes (at least, what little she wears) to be soaked in tears. Lyn flinched slightly at the cold, but kept her posture, trying to make Nino feel as safe as possible.

Matthew tried to get everyone else to cheer up. "On the bright side, she seems to have solved our black fang problems. I don't think any of us could make that much carnage if we tried!"

It seemed to work, as the group let out a collective chuckle at Nino's expense. Nino didn't mind, however, as she was too overwhelmed at how she suddenly met such kind people. However, she then made a bad move. "You make a way better mother then Sonia!"

Lyn let go of Nino, reeled back a full 10 metres, readied her sword, and prepared to bolt for the forest. Her face turned a similar colour to Eliwood's hair. In all of her adventure, this was the first time Lyn was truly frightened.

Kent laughed at Lyn, mainly to make sure the others forgot about his own blunder with Nino. Nino laughed with Kent, knowing that she had made new friends. She then picked up her tome, and placed it inside her cloak.

Hector, however, was skeptical of Nino, "Are we sure she isn't a spy? She just came out of a black fang stronghold without warning."

Florina was more trusting, "I'm not too sure the 20 dead soldiers are fake..."

"Point taken." Hector conceded.

And so, Nino joined the party as a powerful mage, able to make the winds dance for her in a potent galeforce. One guiding ring later and nothing could stop her.

When she met Lloyd and Linus, later in her adventure, she was so skilled in using the wind to disarm foes that she could swipe their weapons and drag them into Lyn's army. While she did this, she shouted excitedly about how much better Lyn and her army was than Sonia and the black fang. The brothers tried to protest, but they had no weapons or means of escape, meaning Nino could hold them captive until they agreed to help her.

This meant that the only pillar left was Jaffar, who was so angry at how he had failed his mission to a pathetic little girl, that he ragequit the army, and became a landlord on the farmland of one of his victims. He lived happily ever after, like everyone else.

With Zephiel dead, the second war would not happen, an the army lived peacefully for the rest of their lives. (Which, in Hector's case, was very long as he couldn't die to Armads unless a war were to start, which never happened.)

* * *

 **Chapter 28: USE. A. HEALING. STAFF!**

Once Eliwood escaped the cave containing his sacred weapon, he was approached by a large dragon. The entire party was scared half to death as Eliwood, without thinking, cut the dragon down.

After recovering from the strike, Nergal approached the party. After lecturing Eliwood on how he had cut down Ninian, Eliwood collapsed on the ground crying.

However, Serra was having none of this, and decided to step in herself to fix the situation. With Ninian in human form, she had just enough quintessence to survive one more minute. This was all she and Serra needed to turn the situation around. Whipping out her mend staff, Serra surrounded Ninian in a ball of artificial quintessence, bringing her back from the brink of death.

Nergal was too busy relishing in his evil plans to notice what was going on, until it was too late. He very quickly found himself in the mouth of the dragon he created, then in the stomach. He tried to use his warping equipment, but it was destroyed by Ninian's huge teeth crashing down on him. He was heavily damaged by the stomach acid, and it was about to get even worse for the villain.

Ninian then, once again, transformed into human form, absorbing all the quintessence inside her. Including Nergal's. Her body glowed with the combined quintescence of all those who had fallen at the hands of Nergal.

Serra, who was as smug as ever, decided to poke fun at Eliwood. "Well, at least one of us is actually _helping_ their allies."

Erk began crying. (She has a reputation as a hero? Great, now she's going to get so many bad ideas...)

Serra noticed Erk's tears, and approached him. "Aww, is this a bit too emotional for poor widdle Erk to handle?" Erk ran over the mountains faster than even a pegasus could manage. "Huh? He ran off. Is he scared or something? No, he can't be scared, we beat all the enemies!"

It was at this point that Eliwood could finally comprehend the situation he was in. He teared up, and ran towards Serra. "Oh, thank you so much! I... I thought Ninian was going to... Oh, thank the gods that didn't happen!"

"Huh? I count as a god now? Anyway, I'm happy to be the only useful person in the army!"

Ninian chuckled at the scene playing out in front of her, "I guess I can share Eliwood with you, to repay you saving me."

Eliwood took little notice at how Serra and Ninian were flirting with him. Sain, on the other hand, took plenty of notice at how the girls were flirting with Eliwood, and not him. "Eliwood, what kind of dark magic are you using to be such a beauty magnet?"

Lyn took the opportunity to try burning Sain. "Maybe it's because he doesn't flirt with everyone, no, every _thing_ resembling a pretty girl!"

"Now you're complimenting him, too? That's it, I'm out. I follow my heart to the ends of the Earth, and this is what I get?!"

"Maybe if you followed your heart, instead of your loins, you would get somewhere."

"Shut up, Lyn!"

Lyn did not like being told to shut up by an inferior being, and placed her hand on Mani Katti. "Say that one more time, I dare you."

Sain fell silent in pure fear. After all, Lyn had two guaranteed crits at the ready for the moment Sain spoke a single wrong word.

The tactician, who grew frustrated at Sain's antics, declared the war over. With no Nergal to endanger the world, Lyn's quest ended in victory. Ninian stayed on the humans' side of the dragon's gate, attempting to spread peace throughout the continent using her newfound powers. After all, she and Nils had no reason to return to the world of dragons now that there were no threats.

Additionally, Zephiel's reign was peaceful, as he had already accomplished his goal of a dragon ruling peacefully without him lifting a finger. The land would know true peace for what seemed like an eternity, as Ninian's quintessence lasted for hundreds of millennia.

The army taking part formed a council of 45 to help govern policy and form a stable leadership. Ninian learned how to create morphs to help serve her people by policing against bandits and serving village communities. Although Ninian did feel some pain when Eliwood and co. died of old age, she was happy with her position as a peaceful world leader (oxymorons FTW!) for the rest of her life.

After the first couple of centuries under Ninian's rule, the dragon's gate was opened peacefully, and humans and dragons lived together in harmony. The scouring would go down in history as the time when eight idiots named Xander, Ryoma, Fanservice, Incest, Leo, Overpowered, Athos, and Sakura messed up completely.

 **A/N:** In short, Binding Blade should NOT have happened from a story perspective.


	29. Echoes of a changed story

**A/N:** Well, this took way too long to get out (not quite as delayed as my danganronpa fic, but I'm still off my game to say the least.) Blame exams. Anyway, here's some Echoes stuff, as it's just come out.

 **Prologue: My Alms are my shields**

After Alm arrived to see his friends taken hostage, his vision contained naught but red. "Back off!" He shouted while punching Slayde in the leg.

"Agh! You dare attack me?! Well, I'll have to get you first, then!"

Alm, who was still pissed, failed to back down. "Get away from my friends! You're not going to set one foot in our village."

"Oh, but I will. After killing you!" Slayde then swung his lance at Alm. However, Alm was too close to Slayde's horse for the tip of the lance to connect, meaning Alm found himself attacked by the hilt. He raised his hands to block, and gripped for dear life. The force of Slayde's arm pushing the lance thrust Alm halfway to the gates of hell, but wasn't enough to break his form. The mud under Alm's feet softened the blow, and allowed him to stay upright. Alm's grip was strengthened by Slayde pushing the lance forward into his hands. Alm then pulled himself to his left, pulling Slayde into an unstable position.

Slayde's horse then bucked, knocking him to the floor. He landed on his right shoulder, before rolling onto his front. Alm took the lance, disarming Slayde. Slayde tried to get up, but was stamped into the ground by Faye. "No-one hurts my Alm!"

Alm then turned to the first of the two cavaliers, lance in hand. The cavalier, although scared, charged Alm head on... And that was his mistake. The fact that the cavalier's horse's head was ahead of his lance gave Alm a significant advantage in range, letting him strike first. As Alm was in a defensive position, resting the lance on his stomach, the lance pointed directly at the horse's neck. The cavalier did not notice this, as Alm was in a small blind spot. He stretched his arm sideways to ready the lance for an attack. However, the horse ran onto Alm's lance, causing it to effortlessly pass though its neck.

Alm recoiled as the hilt of the lance bruised his abdomen. He fell over to his left, dragged down by the foce in the lance. The hilt of the lance stuck into the ground, causing the horse to pivot to its right (Alm's left). The rider, whose weight was biased towards the right side of the now dead horse, fell off the saddle and onto the ground. He landed flat on his face as Tobin picked up his lance.

Alm yanked the lance out of the horse's neck, using it to help himself stand. With two soldiers defeated, Alm appeared stronger than he actually was.

The three remaining soldiers hastily discussed their plan of escape. "We have to run! They're way stronger than us."

"Run WHERE?! If the peasantry is this strong, I'd hate to think what we'd to against brigands."

"Anywhere but here. Go on, I still have mercy in me yet, so shoo!"

The three soldiers mounted their one remaining horse, and took off into the forest.

Mycen, who could only arrive now, stopped his horse and saw Alm holding a lance. "Can someone explain what is going on here?"

Faye volunteered to explain. "W-we were under attack by these knights. They tried to kill us, but then Alm managed to best those two and force another three to flee." Faye then rushed to hug Alm, "He's our hero!"

Unfortunately, Faye happened to be touching a bruise, and hurt Alm. "Agh! Hey, that's where I got hit. Oh, I'm going to feel that tomorrow."

Faye – who was more than a bit surprised by Alm panicking – picked him up bridal-style, "I'm sorry. Is this more comfortable? I'll make sure to put in 110% so you can rest!"

Celica was having none of this, and tried to 1-up Faye. "Excuse me, but that would still mean Alm will have to carry half his weight. We must all put in at least _120%_ if we intend on giving Alm the rest he deserves."

"Or we could just use those two to replace Alm."

Slayde hated Faye's proposal, "I am NOT about to be enslaved BY peasants! I am the great commander Slayde, not some farm hand!"

Celica, meanwhile, decided to outmaneuver Faye's attempts to woo Alm. "Wonderful. With two extra people to work on the ranch, that means I can focus on healing Alm!"

Faye was so surprised that she almost dropped Alm. (She can use magic, right. How far out of my league is she going to put Alm?) "Uhh, well we still need to go back to the village, so shall we go now?" She then walked ahead of the group, still holding Alm, back to the village.

Mycen, however, was concerned. "Did any of your attackers recognise Celica?"

"No. Why?"

"Good." (So, they aren't coming back, I hope. It appears Celica is safe here.)

Slayde was even more annoyed now. "Are you kidding me?! I found Celica guarded solely by unarmed peasants and I STILL blew it?"

Tobin, who was dragging Slayde with a rope, decided to laugh at Slayde's misery. "Don't you mean un-Alm-ed peasants? Haha."

Kliff, who was dragging the cavalier, did not approve. "Tobin, that was terrible. Let's just go home without the puns, please."

"Exactly. Shut up, Tobin."

 **Back at the village...**

Alm, who had now fallen asleep, was tucked into his bed by Faye and Celica. Celica then used her most basic healing spell, recover, to revitalise Alm.

Kliff, who was outside the house. Could do nothing but sigh. (I guess we're having to compete over Alm's sloppy seconds.)

The dead horse was served at the village hall in a large roast dinner. Meanwhile, Slayde's horse was used as a pack mule, carrying people and goods alike. It preferred light people and supplies over heavy armour, and did not rebel.

And so, Celica remained in the village for the forthcoming years, with a friendly rivalry with Faye over who would win Alm's heart. They all lived happily ever after...

Well, at least until...

 **Years in the future, but not many.**

Even without the help of Slayde, Desaix could still storm Zophia. As such, the deliverance formed and went to Ram village as normal. However, when Lukas arrived...

"Hello. Does anyone here know where Mycen is? We're looking for- Wha? D-do my eyes deceive me? Is that princess Celica in this very village?!"

Celica, who was ignoring Lukas for the most part, looked towards the two. "Huh? Did someone say my name?"

Lukas then caught a glimpse of Celica's birthmark. "By the gods, it IS her! I... I thought all the potential heirs were killed, but it seems Celica completely dodged everything."

Faye trolled Alm, "Aww, too bad, Alm. It looks like she's just out of your league..." (Which means I now have no competition.)

Alm shook Faye off his shoulder, "Nice try, Faye, but I don't think anyone has any idea what's going on. Don't jump to conclusions."

Celica, on the other hand, was more concerned with Lukas's second remark. "K-killed?! N-no! I don't want to die!"

Lukas chuckled, "Come now. Our job is to make sure that doesn't happen. Anyway, are you Alm, perchance?"

"Y-yes. How did you know my name?"

"It is because you are Mycen's grandson. We need you to persuade him to join our cause."

"Cause? Is there a war or something?"

"Yes. King Lima IV was assassinated by a noble name Desaix. Rumours suggest a conspiracy with Ragel. Unfortunately, they have defeated the army and captured Zophia castle. We are a second army, known as the deliverance. We are here to retake Zophia and reinstate Mila's rightful rule."

"Oh. I... I guess that explains why it has become so dangerous recently. I guess I'll go and get Mycen, then."

"That would be excellent, young Alm."

And thus, Alm rushed to fetch Mycen. As Mycen wished to protect Celica, his arm was twisted into going. Alm too wished to join Celica. Although he was met by some objections, Celica wished to have a companion with her, and Alm's ability to defeat brigands without even carrying a weapon was seen as extraordinary. This allowed Alm into the deliverance. The other four villagers decided to go with Alm and Celica because "come on, who DOESN'T want to save a princess?" (OK, three of the villagers had that reason. Faye just wanted to go with Alm.)

And so, the deliverance's morale was held high, as the rightful queen Celica led them to victory, and they retook Zophia over the coming week, in a similar fashion to the original chapter 1.

As Celica was in charge, however, the group stopped there, and Ragel remained untouched for the next month. Because of this, the deliverance could focus on cleaning up the country's brigands, bandits and pirates. As such, Zophia became more and more peaceful by the day as the minor threats were eliminated and villages became safer. As Celica had spent most of her life in a village, she showed a never-before-seen respect for the peasantry. This respect was translated into action against the exploitation of the poor, and the setup of local community councils to ensure that power was spread as thinly as possible among the people. The removal of opression from both nobility and crime led to Zophia becoming a rich, possibly spoiled, country of prosperity and health.

Celica used this peace as proof to Ragel that Duma's harsh rule only led to weakness. Rudolph agreed, and used his influence to force Ragel onto Mila's side. Even Duma was persuaded, as the power gained by the people under Celica's gentle reign impressed him. This led to Duma and Rudolph revealing Alm's identity, and ceding Ragel to Zophia over the coming years.

With the assistance of both gods, the Celica dynasty lived through millennia as if they were seconds, unchanging in its strength and happiness.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Perfect Parrying**

 **A/N:** Massive endgame spoilers incoming. Don't say I didn't warn you.

Alm, after summiting Duma Tower, found a fallen dragon skull, impaled by the now sealed falchion. He quickly questioned what was going on before Celica walked into the room.

Alm was overjoyed, "Celica, you're alright!"

However, Celica rushed Alm with her sword. It appeared that today would be Faye's lucky day. Alm dodged, and was put into a state of panicked confusion. Celica remained silent.

Jedah, who was nearby, taunted Alm "Your words can't reach her, boy. The girl has already offered up her sould to lord Duma. What you see now is a husk, a witch: a puppet loyal to the dark god's will!"

Alm lost his cool further, as all he could say was a combination of the words "no" and "Celica".

Jedah, who cared not for Alm's foolish antics, commanded Celica to move forward. Celica obliged. He then laughed in a maniacal fashion.

Celica then swung her sword at Alm. Alm dodged backwards. As Celica went for a second swing to Alm's side, though, Alm (being left-handed) could use an outward parry. He swung his sword out, placing both swords out of the fight temporarily. He then rammed into Celica with his right shoulder, lodging his shield under her breastplate. He then used this lock to drag his right hand out from under his shield, and grab the guard of Celica's sword. He then threw the sword behind him, disarming Celica and ending the fight.

Jedah, who did not expect the bout to end without death, threw down a tome in a fit of rage. "Impossible! This was meant to be a fight to the death and now Celica can't do crap?!"

Mila, who had now reached the top of the tower, did not need much of her power to revitalise Celica's soul, much to Jedah's frustration. After all, she only needed to use Celica's own memories to posses her. This let Celica return to her sanity. Mila explained how she and Duma shaped the land of Valentia, but she then sacrificed her power to avoid the world's destruction. However, she also explained how she mistakenly sealed the blade, removing all hope of defeating Duma.

As Alm and Celica descended to reunite with their groups, they then turned to see Duma and Jedah, along with their summoned beasts and Sonya's sisters. The terrors fell easily, but Jedah revealed a cruel truth. "Without falchion, there is nowhere for Duma's power to be sealed. He is unstoppable now."

However, Genny had other ideas. "S-so what if we can't seal his power in a stupid sword?" She then raised her nosferatu tome, "I can always seal his power in myself instead!" Silque and Faye joined Genny with their nosferatu tomes.

"Duma cannot be... Duma cannot be defeated by mere books! ...I think?"

Silque wore a devious smile, "I am not convinced by that stutter. I believe there is only one way to find out. Heheheh..." The three 'healers' approached Duma as the others slashed through the summoned enemies. Celica and Mae covered healing duties, spamming physic and constantly repositioning allies.

When Faye reached Duma, she took a stone, and slammed it on the ground. "Duma, this is a grave: your grave." She felt her evasiveness increase by an order of magnitude, and was truly ready to fell the dark god. Tentacles surrounded her, Silque and Genny, but most of them missed their mark. The few hits that were delivered were quickly negated by the health stolen by nosferatu. As this total of health got ever closer to the magic 182, Duma started using oculus, a more accurate attack.

However, it was just too late. Faye had a critical strike ready to consume the dragon's remaining 43 HP. "Duma, I shall take your holy powers and use them for the good of Alm! And, I guess everyone else as well. So, be free from your suffering and uhh... Something, something..."

Alm, trying to prevent Faye from getting distracted, helped with her now botched battle cry. "For all those that have been tainted by your power, we will stop you!"

"Thanks Alm. Now... I'VE HAD IT!" She launched a huge blast of dark energy from her hand, which sucked Duma's eye-soul clean from the decaying dragon body. She then drained that power and fully healed herself. The eye splashed in the acid bog while the dragon fell, dead. Faye, now able to cast nosferatu directly on the eye itself, drained all of Duma's powers and took them for herself. The divine dragon power surrounded Faye, as she tested it on the acid bog nearby. The bog was cleaned into pure water, with lights at the bottom powered by a magic flame.

"Wow... Alm, look at this!" Faye shouted, as she made divine light fill the cavern, which was now covered in flora and fauna.

Clair, however, was less happy with the cheerful birdsong. "Do you hear this song, Celica? That is the sound of us brilliant nobles getting rejected." Celica, who was still just happy for Alm and Duma, let out a chuckle. "Well, all of Mila and Duma's worshipers are going to be bugging her for a long time, so I'm sure I have quite a few opportunities to be with Alm myself. But, then again, I think my hopes of love are a worthy sacrifice if it means the world is now safe."

Alm was slightly confused at Celica's remark, "Your hopes of finding love are not sacrificed. I still love you, right?"

"Yes. And I you. However, considering the fact that your ex is now a goddess..."

Python, the master of breaking tension, broke the tension, "Awkwarrd. Too bad you can't date two people at the same time, huh?"

Faye, meanwhile, was deep in thought. (I have status, power, a reputation. The only thing I can think of that Celica still has me beat on is kindness. Well, I guess I'll take a page out of Mila's book. Or two. Or the whole book. Time for every crop in the continent to give plentiful food! Ah, and even if that doesn't work, I can just give Alm eternal youth so I can be with him forever once Celica dies of old age.) "It's OK, Alm. I just want to make you happy, and if that means you must be with Celica, so be it..."

After these events were over, Alm and Celica ruled together for the next hundred years, then Alm and Faye for the rest of eternity, once Celica had lived out her life in full. The continent was peaceful, as there was no reason to fight over resources which were plentiful, and Faye was known across the world as the most benevolent of all the gods. Records of migration patterns, starting with Palla and Catria, showed that many people came to enjoy Valentia. No-one left.

Records show that Genny and Silque also inherited some of Duma's power, and their bloodlines were littered with mages of the highest caliber.


End file.
